Je concrétise mon rêve
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Depuis des années Rosalie a un rêve. Après plusieurs obstacles elle concrétise son rêve. Tout vas allez pour le mieux... Ou presque. Ratting M pas la pour faire joli...
1. Chapitre1 : On y va

**BONJOOOOOOOOOOUR.**

**Alors voilà je me lance dans cette fiction en précisant que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance donc je pense que la publication ira très vite.**

**Je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe, je le sais et oui je suis d'accord pour avoir une béta mais, j'ai déjà eu une mauvaise surprise. Je suis déja tomber sur une béta qui se permettais de descendre mon travail, de me rendre mes chapitres très longtemps après les lui avoir envoyer et souvent complètement modifier.. Je ne prétends pas avoir du talent pour écrire ou quoi que ce sois mais j'apprécie comme tout le monde je pense que mon travail soit respecter à sa juste valeur... Alors si vous ètes interesser pour corriger mes très nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, allez y proposer vous !**

**En espérant que cette fiction vous plaira !**

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale & Monsieur Emmett McCarty**

RosaliePOV

En ce matin de septembre, c'est avec les traits fatigués mais heureux que je me suis levée & préparer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisée mon rêve. Les rues de Los Angeles sont ensoleillées, ce qui me fait dire que cette journée s'annonce super. J'ai mis toutes les chances de mon cotés, j'ai organisée cette journée en tout points de façon à ce que tout se passe bien. Et j'y crois.

Dans quelques minutes, je vais enfin pouvoir faire tout ce que j'ai toujours rêver de faire. Je traverse la rue & m'arrête devant ce bâtiment imposant, cette école. Elle m'appartient & tout est fin prêt. J'attrape les clefs dans mon sac, cherche celle qu'il me faut et la glisse lentement dans la serrure d'une main tremblante. Ca y'est j'y suis, c'est arriver. C'était mon rêve.

Ouvrir l'école : Établissement Rosalie Jasper Hale.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement singulier. Un bruit accueillant malgré tout. J'avance dans le long couloir décorer d'une fresque magnifique que ma famille et moi avons décorer. J'ai dessiner cette fresque de toutes pièces, j'ai choisit chaque couleur une à une. Et je dois admettre que je suis assez fière du résultat. Mais mon avis ne compte pas... Seul l'avis des enfants compte.

J'avance vers une première porte et l'ouvre à son tour. L'odeur de la craie, de la peinture et du mobilier neuf me frappe. Cette salle de classe est exactement celle que j'aurais aimer avoir...

Un bruit dans le couloir attire mon attention. Je ressors rapidement un sourire accrochée au visage et découvre Alice, elle aussi souriante, entourée de papier tulle, de confettis et que sais je encore.

'' - Salut Rose ! Alors ca y'est on y est ?!

- Oui, on y est. ''

Rien est encore fait, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui sonne seulement le jours des inscriptions mais une chose est sure. Si ca ne marche pas, j'aurais au moins toucher du bout des doigts mon rêve ... Alice passe près de moi et ouvre la salle que je lui ai attribuer.

''- Je me doutais que ça serais celle ci...

- Tu nous avais fais comprendre que c'est celle que tu voulais. Alors je te l'ai attribuer.

- Je suis heureuse, Rose. Tellement heureuse de pouvoir aider tout ses enfants grâce à toi ! ''

Ce discours me touche au plus profond de mon être. C'est en partie grâce à elle que j'ai pu y arriver. Toutes ces fois ou je n'y croyais plus... Elle était la & avec sa bonne humeur légendaire elle m'a permis de m'accrocher.

Je la regarde prendre possession des lieux, elle pose ses affaires sur son bureaux et dispose tout ce dont elle a besoin pour ses ateliers créatifs autours d'elle.

Je m'avance vers les autres salles et les ouvres elles aussi. Tout est comme je l'ai toujours imaginer. Tout sans exceptions. Il est presque dix heures... Bientôt l'heure de voir si je n'ai pas fais tout ça pour rien... je tourne un peu en rond il faut l'avouer. J'ai déjà vérifier une cinquante de fois ci tout était parfait ou non ...

'' - Rose? Quelques chose ne vas pas ma chérie? ''

Je me retourne vers la voix d'Esmée qui m'a fait sursauter.

'' - Oh Esmée, Bonjour. Si, tout vas bien. Enfin je l'espère...''

Je la regarde plus attentivement & réalise qu'elle a les bras chargée de pâtisseries en tout genre. Je ris face à ça.

'' - Esmée ! Il y'en a au moins pour un régiment ! Quand avez vous eu le temps de préparer tout ça?!

- A vrai dire, j'étais si impatiente, que je les ai confectionner cette nuit. Ne dit-on pas qu'on prend de meilleures décisions le ventre plein ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendue ca mais... Je vous fais confiance ! ''

Au moment ou je termine ma phrase les premiers parents passent la porte. Le stress est tellement présent que mes mains tremblent. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'avance directement vers eux.

'' - Bonjour ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Je suis Mademoiselle Hale, directrice de cette école !

- Bonjour, nous sommes monsieur et madame, Volturi. ''

Mon souffle reste bloqué dans ma poitrine et je me retrouve à ne plus savoir quoi dire... Si on m'avait dis que les premiers parents que j'accueillerais ferais parti de la Jet Set j'aurais peut être mis un tailleur ...

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je commence doucement mais ca va allez très vite vous en fait pas.**  
**Je ne pense pas que cette fiction sois très longue. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura exactement.**  
**Une rewiew ? A bientot**


	2. Chapitre2 : Ton bonheur et c'est tout

**Bonsoooooir ! **

**Alors avant de me lancer dans un trop long message je tiens à préciser que TWILIGHT et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer & que je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux...**

**Merci à ma béta AURORE13 pour sa correction assidue & surtout sa patience parce que je suis une quiche en orthogaphe !**

**Merci à pyreneprincesse qui est ma toute premiere lectrice :)**

**Et à Bellatrix18 pour ses encouragements ! Au passage allez jetté un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle écrit. Ca vaux le coup !**

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale & Monsieur Emmett McCarty****EmmettPov**

Nous sommes samedi, il est moins de 8h du matin et je suis déjà en train de courir dans tous les sens. Depuis que je me suis levé, j'ai déjà fait tourner deux machines, nettoyé la cage du lapin, et démonté le siphon de la cuisine afin de récupérer le soldat en perdition à l'intérieur depuis le temps qu'il criait à l'aide celui la ... J'attrape ma cinquième tasse de café de la matinée et j'en profite pour m'asseoir quelques minutes.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important, enfin comme tout les autres depuis qu'Evan est dans ma vie, mais celui ci est particulier. Cette année il rentre en première année de primaire et il a décidé de changer d'école après plusieurs semaines de discussions. Du haut de ses six ans, il commence à comprendre ce qui est bon ou non, pour lui. Et je suis assez fier de ça.

Son ancienne école était bien, au début. Et puis les choses se sont vite dégradées. Evan est un petit garçon très extraverti et curieux. Ce qui a visiblement posé problème... Son institutrice, Miss PeauDeVache comme je l'appelle quand Evan n'est pas la, n'a pas supporté que mon fils s'intéresse à ses cours et qu'il lui pose toutes sortes de questions... Moi qui pensais que l'école était la pour ca, répondre aux questions et leur apprendre. Visiblement je m'étais trompé. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas su m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Evan est loin d'être un petit garçon qui parle de ses soucis, il ne se plaint jamais. C'est à la fois une qualité et un défaut.

Ca a d'abord commencé par le fait qu'il n'était plus aussi joyeux en sortant de l'école, je m'en suis rapidement aperçu. Mais quand je lui demandais comment s'était passé sa journée, il me répondait que tout avait été très bien et qu'il était juste fatigué. J'ai cru que c'était un passage difficile dans le programme scolaire et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Puis au fur et à mesure des semaines qui sont passées j'ai réalisé que j'avais toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, surtout quand un soir Evan est rentré à la maison avec des lignes à recopier. Je ne suis pas un papa qui punit facilement je le reconnais je suis même peut être assez laxiste la dessus ... Mais je cherche d'abord à savoir pourquoi il a fait telle et telle chose. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ce jour la aussi.

Je lui ai demandé calmement et sans aucun reproche dans la voix pourquoi il avait eu ces lignes. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand il m'a répondu de sa petite voix, que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait levé la main pour poser une question... Je suis d'abord resté calme. Et puis quand j'ai demandé à mon fils de me raconter exactement ses journées à l'école, c'est la que j'ai ressenti de la colère. Cela faisait des semaines que son institutrice s'acharnait sur lui dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche...

'' - Papa ? Papa ... T'as cassé ta tasse. ''

C'est la voix de mon petit garçon qui me sortit de mes pensées et effectivement, j'avais broyé ma tasse avec mes immenses mains. J'ai soupiré, contrarié, et j'ai tout nettoyé.

'' - Ca ne va pas papa ? Tu veux en parler ? ''

Mon fils, du haut de ses six ans, me demande ce qui ne va pas et si je veux en parler... Mon dieu il a grandi trop vite.

- C'est à dire que… Tu sais aujourd'hui, on va visiter cette nouvelle école et je voudrais etre sur d'une chose...

- Oui ?

- Promet moi de me le dire tout de suite, si quelque chose ne va pas là bas. Même si pour toi, c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance ou même si tu penses que ca ne m'intéressera pas. D'accord mon fils ?

- Je te le promets papa. ''

Je me sens soulagé. Je sais qu'il le fera parce qu'il a promis et que chez nous, une promesse est une promesse. Je lui prépare son petit déjeuner pendant qu'il dessine sur un des coins de la nappe en papier posée sur la table prévue à cet effet.

''- Tu sais papa, j'ai pas peur. Je veux dire que même si j'ai plus mes copains et que ca me rendait un peu triste au début maintenant je sais que je vais m'en faire plein d'autre et ca me fait plaisir.

- Ha c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je me suis renseigné sur cette école et tu n'auras pas qu'une seule institutrice. Ce sont différents professeurs qui s'occupent de différentes matières.

- Au moins si il y'en a qui sont méchants je ne les verrai pas toutes la journée...

- Tu sais Evan, dans la vie il y'a toujours des gens que tu aimeras moins que d'autres ca fait partie de la vie mais si les gens sont méchants avec toi, il faut…

- Toujours t'en parler, je sais papa. Je le ferais. Je ne veux plus etre malheureux à l'école.''

Sa petite phrase me brise le coeur. Je l'accompagne se préparer après qu'il eut terminé son petit déjeuner. Il a décidé de mettre une chemise de la même couleur que la mienne et cela me fait sourire. Il est vrai qu'il est aussi blond que je suis brun, qu'il est aussi calme que je suis un blagueur mais une chose est sure, c'est que c'est bel et bien mon fils, on se ressemble trait pour trait.

Sur les coups de 9h30 je le fais monter dans la voiture et vérifie discrètement qu'il a bien attaché sa ceinture, et nous conduit vers cette nouvelle école qui, je l'espère, sera la bonne cette fois ci...

**Une rewiew : Petit bonheur apporter à un auteur en seulement un clic. Allez y c'est gratuit & sans douleur, je vous le promet !**


	3. Chapitre 3: J'ai réussi !

**Booooooooooonjour !**

**Après un long moment d'absence, je reviens enfin. Je suis désolée pour tout ca, mais j'ai eu vraiment de mal a faire avancer cette fiction, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais j'étais vraiment coincée pour l'un d'entre eux et je ne voulais pas publier sans etre sure de pouvoir continuer cette fiction. Oui, je sais, je n'en suis qu'à trois chapitre et je bloque déjà honte à moi ! Sinon, en ce moment, je lis pas mal de fiction. Je suis notamment tomber en adoration sur une fiction de TiffTouff19 : La voix de Lola, je vous demande d'allez y jeté un coup d'oeil, elle vaux vraiment le coup.**

**Sinon, merci à ma Béta AURORE13 pour sa correction, si tu passes par la je te promet de t'envoyer un chapitre cette semaine ! **

**Je fais aussi un énorme calin à BellaTrix18, oui, je te jure, c'est possible !**

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale & Monsieur Emmett McCarty**

**RosaliePOV**

Au cours de mon entretient avec les Volturi pour inscrire leur fille Anna dans mon école, j'ai découvert que ces gens étaient tout à fait agréable à vivre et non hautains comme leur position sociale aurait pu le laisser penser. Jane Volturi est une femme très souriante et aimante envers sa fille. Son mari quant à lui à tout du papa gâteau de premier ordre, on sait qui mène qui... Leur fille est une petite fille joyeuse et très sociable. J'ai retenue qu'elle adorait dessiner et qu'elle avait demandé à ses parents de venir visiter cette école grâce aux ateliers éducatifs d'Alice et Edward.

'' - Y'a t'il une somme à vous verser lors de l'inscription ?

- A vrai dire, nous sommes une école publique nous ne rejetons personne mais ne pouvons accepter tout le monde. Vers le mois de décembre un don est demandé aux parents afin de nous aider à réaliser le spectacle de Noël mais ce n'est en aucun cas obligatoire et aucun montant précis n'est demandé. ''

Je la vois sourire et prendre la main de son époux tout en me demandant.

'' - On signe où pour inscrire Anna ? ''

Je souris à mon tour. J'ai réussi. J'ai réalisé mon rêve.

Après avoir dis au revoir à Monsieur et Madame Volturi, je me dirige vers l'entrée afin de voir où en sont mes collègues. Un homme imposant visite les lieux avec son fils. Je les regarde discrètement en attendant qu'ils aient besoin de moi.

'' - Wouah ! Regarde papa, y'a des ateliers dessins !

- Des ateliers musique aussi.

- Oui, mais surtout des ateliers dessins ! ''

Le petit garçon à l'air enchanté. Le papa, quant à lui, a l'air plutôt stressé... Je m'approche d'eux gentiment.

''- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, je suis la directrice de cette école. Soyez les bienvenus !

- Bonjour Madame ! Moi c'est Evan ! ''

Je m'accroupie face au petit garçon et lui tends ma main.

''- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Alors dis-moi comment s'appelle ton papa ?

- Mon papa c'est Emmett ! Emmett McCarty !''

Je me relève et sers la main à l'ours polaire qui semble surpris par l'accueil de son fils.

'' - Alors dites moi, avez vous des questions ?

- C'est une dame ou un monsieur qui s'occupe du dessin ?

- Une dame et elle s'appelle Alice. ''

Je le vois se crisper.

'' - C'est une dame très gentille, est ce que tu veux la voir ?

- C'est possible ?''

Je relève les yeux vers Emmett et lui lance un sourire rassurant. Je lui indique la salle d'Alice.

'' - Bien sur, suivez moi je vous y conduis.''

Après les avoir laissés dans la salle d'Alice, je me dirige vers les petits gâteaux d'Esmée qui me font de l'œil depuis qu'ils ont été déposés sur la table à l'entrée.

'' - Alors comment se passe cette pré-rentrée ma chérie ?'' Dit-elle en me tendant un cupcakes à la framboise .

Je croque dedans et lui souris.

'' - Très bien pour l'instant ! Alice m'a donné déjà sept inscriptions ! Je suis si contente Esmée ! ''

Elle me sert dans ses bras visiblement ravie elle aussi ! Je vois ensuite une petite fusée brune arriver droit dans mes jambes.

'' -Tata Rose !''

Je l'attrape au vole et dépose un baiser sur son front. Amélia du haut de ses cinq ans est la fille d'Edward et Bella.

'' - Amélia bon sang ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas courir comme ca, tu fais peur à maman ! ''

Bella apparait un sourire sur le visage, elle est rayonnante avec ses six mois de grossesse.

'' - Merci Rose, j'ai eu peur. Elle commence à me le faire de plus en plus souvent et c'est de plus en plus difficile de lui courir après avec ce ventre énorme !''

Je ris en lui serrant l'épaule.

'' - Les inscriptions se terminent dans un peu moins de trois heures maintenant, je passerai la prendre chez toi et je m'en occuperai jusqu'a lundi matin si tu veux, ca vous permettra de souffler Edward et toi . ''

Elle me sourit, reconnaissante. J'emmène ma nièce voir son père comme elle me l'a expressément demandé alors qu'Evan s'approche de moi, visiblement content.

'' - Tu avais raison madame Rosalie, Alice elle est gentille!

- Bah bien sur qu'elle est gentille c'est ma tata ! ''

Je ris face à la petite tête outrée d'Amélia.

'' - Amélia, je te présente Evan et oui ta tata est gentille mais il ne la connaissait pas alors c'est normal qu'il se pose la question. C'est comme pour toi et tonton Jasper, avant de le connaitre tu pensais aussi qu'il était méchant, non ?

- Mmh... Un petit peu ...

- Et bien voila, pour Evan c'est pareil ! ''

Elle me sourit, ayant compris. Elle part devant avec Evan, j'en profite pour parler avec Emmett.

'' – Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sur allez-y.

- Evan à l'air assez anxieux... J'ai lu dans la fiche de renseignement que vous vouliez le faire changer d'école volontairement. Y'a t'il une raison à cela ?

- Evan allait dans une école non loin d'ici. C'est un petit garçon avide de savoir et son ancienne institutrice ne l'a pas vraiment... Supporté.

- Comment ca ?

- Elle punissait Evan parce qu'il lui posait des questions pendant ses cours. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite...''

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en moi.

'' - Je ne comprends pas comment cela à pu arriver...

- Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, je ne comprends pas comment cela peux se produire non plus. L'école est la pour leur apprendre les choses importantes de la vie, s'ils posent des questions cela veut dire qu'ils s'intéressent vraiment à ce qu'ils apprennent. Je comprends mieux votre appréhension. ''

Je pose ma main sur son bras et lui propose de s'asseoir, afin de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de notre école.

'' - Il y'a cinq ans j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une école afin que les enfants puissent bénéficier d'un apprentissage adapté. J'ai créé cette école entièrement. Tous les membres du cadre enseignant font partie de ma famille, je n'ai engagé aucun inconnu. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance, Monsieur Mc Carty. Je ne sais pas si vous choisirez notre école, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne vous forcerai en aucun cas la main. Vous avez besoin de sentir que votre fils sera en sécurité, comme cela aurait du être le cas dans son ancien établissement. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour vous rassurer, c'est que j'ai choisi chaque enseignant en personne, que je les ai vus évoluer. Je sais que ca ne suffira peut être pas, mais je voudrai que vous sachiez que, pour moi, le bien être de ces enfants passe avant tout le reste. ''

Je lui souris tandis qu'il semble peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Il se lève brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

'' – Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens. ''

Alors que je pensais avoir loupée mon inscription et que je me sentais atrocement mal au sujet de ce petit garçon, il re-rentre dans mon bureau.

'' – Evan a choisit votre école. Nous allons remplir les papiers. ''

Ca y'est j'ai vraiment réussi !

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?!**

**Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour la suite? Des idées précises ? **

**Je vous embrasses !**


	4. Chapitre4: Prendre les bonnes décisions

**BONJOUR !**

**J'essaye de poster assez régulièrement mais ça n'est pas gagné. **

**Dans quelques temps, je vous posterais un OS que j'ai écris en collaboration avec BELLATRIX18**

**C'est une sorte de mini fiction sur le couple Emmett/Rosalie **

**En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**J'ai manquer de temps pour répondre à toutes les rewiews et j'en suis désolée, promis au prochain chapitre je me rattrape!**

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale & Monsieur Emmett Mc Carty**

**EmmettPov**

Après avoir rempli les papiers d'inscription, je décide de rentré directement à la maison avec Evan. Rosalie m'a vraiment rassurer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tout de même anxieux.. J'ai peur que ce qui s'est passer dans l'ancienne école de mon fils se reproduise.

'' - Papa ! C'est trop cool ! Amélia aussi elle va dans mon école !''

Mon école. Je suis heureux à cet instant parce que mon fils est enthousiaste à l'idée d'y allez ! Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps …

''- Edward, tu sais ton professeur de musique?

- Oui ?

- Il a proposer qu'on aille à un entraînement de foot cet après midi, toi & moi… Ça te dirais ?

- Carrément ! ''

Je suis heureux; il n'y a pas à dire. Vraiment. Avant toute cette histoire, mon fils pratiquait le foot. Et puis tout comme l'école ça à finit par le dégoûté et il n'a plus voulu y allez. Quand j'ai su cela, j'ai d'abord cru devenir fou. Je me suis dis que mon fils était aussi rejeté par son entraîneur & sans y réfléchir à deux fois je suis allez lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Ce qui s'est avéré être une très mauvaise idée au final… Le coach à été bon, il ne m'a pas frapper à son tour & s'est tout simplement assis attendant que je lui explique pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi. Alors je suis sorti de mes gonds et j'ai explosé. Je lui ai demandé en hurlant pourquoi lui aussi, faisait subir un tel cauchemar à mon fils. Il n'a d'abord pas compris. Et puis j'ai fini par éclater en sanglots en lui racontant l'histoire de mon fils. J'ai craquer. Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir la douleur de mon enfant et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je l'avais déjà retirer de l'école mais nous étions déjà arriver en fin d'année et il avait déjà tellement subit… C'etait trop tard. Je n'avais pas su réagir avant.

Quelques temps après cet histoire j'ai emmener Evan voir un psychologue et ce qui m'a le plus surpris dans tout ça c'est d'apprendre que mon fils, contrairement à moi n'en voulait même pas à son professeur. Non, il s'est tout simplement dit qu'elle devait être malheureuse dans sa vie et que pour se sentir mieux, elle était méchante. J'ai pleurer, aussi ce jour la me foutant complètement de paraître efféminer dans la salle d'attente du psy. Ce jour la, j'ai encore plus pris conscience de la grandeur de mon fils. J'ai été fier de l'éducation que je lui avait donner, tout seul. J'avais réussis.

'' - Hey, tu veux allez manger une pizza ?

- Oh oui ! ''

Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour rendre un enfant heureux. Beaucoup d'amour & d'attention.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, quand nous avons rejoins Edward & Jasper je me suis sentie mieux. Je me suis sentie soulagé. Soulagé parce que j'ai pris conscience qu'Edward et Jasper étaient des mecs bien & que mon fils allait être entre de bonne mains. Jasper s'est assis à mes coté pendant qu'Edward jouait avec le fils de ce dernier.

''- Hey mec. T'as meilleure mine que ce matin ! T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- J'étais un peu stresser.

- Un peu ? Hmm dis plutôt qu'au moindre signe d'angoisse de ton fils t'allais nous faire une syncope ! ''

Il rit et je me joins à lui. C'est vrai que ce matin j'étais plutôt mal …

'' - Sinon… Rose nous à tous prit un par un pour nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Evan. Elle a décider qu'elle allait régler cette histoire avec le ministère de l'éducation afin que cette nana s'approche plus des gosses mais elle m'a fait comprendre que ça n'allait pas être gagner. ''

Je souffle et ouvre une autre bière.

'' - Je sais, j'ai déjà essayer. Cette dingue m'a envoyer les services sociaux en remerciements. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais me débarrasser des assistantes sociale après ça. Je m'occupe bien de mon fils, je suis pas un papa parfait mais je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il soit bien. Ça m'a tellement fais mal que quelqu'un surtout une malade comme elle fasse douter les autres. ''

Il me sert l'épaule et lance son regard vers mon fils.

'' - Tu sais, y'a pas besoin d'être supra intelligent pour voir que ton fils est bien. Que tu t'en occupes comme il faut.

- Il a pas toujours été aussi bien dans sa peau. Il a tenu des mois sans que je me rende compte de quoi que ce sois. J'ai pas été mis au courant de tout ce qui se passer. C'est un soir quand je suis rentré du bureau que ma gouvernante m'a emmener dans la cuisine ou mon fils pleurait et m'a dis qu'on avait un sérieux problème que j'ai compris la gravité du truc. Il avait la trace de la main de cette… Enfin bref il avait la trace de sa main autour du bras et la j'ai pigé que c'était plus grave encore que ce que je pensais. Parce que la trace datais pas du jour même. ''

Je relache la pression de ma main autour de la bouteille peu de temps avant de la faire claquer.

'' - Il te l'a cacher ?

- Ouais pendant trois jours. La gouvernante l'a pas vu non plus, parce qu'Evan est super autonome, qu'il se lave tout seul parfaitement bien et en aucuns cas on s'est attendu à ça. Je bossais souvent tard le soir à ce moment la parce que je visais une promotion, que pour moi ça allait etre l'opportunité de ma vie. J'ai été égoïste.

- Je vois pas en quoi tu as été égoïste. Tout le monde à le droit de réaliser ses rêves. Y'avais peut etre des signes avant coureurs mais je crois que même si t'avais été plus présent tu l'aurais pas vu. A cet age la les gosses disent jamais rien. C'est pas ta faute. T'y ai pour rien. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait Em'. Tu l'as changer d'école.''

A ce moment la, j'ai su que Jasper allait devenir un de mes meilleurs alliés.

**Une rewiew ? **


	5. Chapitre5: Tutoiement

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je sais, ca faisait tellement longtemps... **

**Je suis désolée mais l'inspiration n'était plus la. **

**J'ai écris ce chapitre en une heure, d'un coup. **

**Alors non, il n'a pas de correction et je crois que ma béta va me tuer, depuis le temps que je ne lui ai pas donner de nouvelles...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**(A tout à l'heure pour la suite d'ADMIRATION SECRETE !)**

**Un merci spécial à Louise Malone qui m'a redonnée l'inspiration d'un coup !**

**Mademoiselle Hale & Monsieur Mc Carty**

**Rosalie Hale**

Voilà un mois que les cours ont commencés, tout se passe comme je me l'étais imaginée… à une exception près.

Emmett Mc Carty est un vrai papa poule.

A chaque fois qu'Evan sort de l'école un peu contrarier, il atterrit dans mon bureau ou dans celui d'Alice, et nous devons lui expliquer pendant de longues minutes ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il se détende complétement.

Flash back

Assise à mon bureau, j'étudie les résultats de plusieurs de nos élèves afin de leurs proposer des programmes scolaire plus adaptés pour leurs permettre d'évoluer aussi rapidement que les autres et dans les meilleures conditions possible.

Des pleurs et des pas rapides me parviennent du couloir. Je tends l'oreille et sursaute lorsque mon interphone retentit.

'' – Mademoiselle Hale ?

- Oui Léah ?

- Monsieur Mc Carty souhaite vous voir… ''

Intriguée, je me lève et ouvre la porte directement. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur le regard glacial d'Emmett.

''- Monsieur Mc Carty…

- Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance ! ''

Choquée par le ton qu'il emploi, je recule de quelques pas et fronce les sourcils. Il est en colère…

''- Je pense que nous avons besoin de discuter entre adultes.

-Et moi je pense que mon fils a des choses à vous dire !''

La peur s'empare de moi lorsque je les fais entrer tous les deux dans mon bureau. Un membre de mon équipe aurait il fait du tort à l'un des enfants ? Je crains le pire…

_Ne surtout pas tirer de conclusions hâtives…_

''- Bien, asseyez-vous dans mon bureau. ''

Ils s'exécutent sans demander leurs restes. La tension est plus que palpable dans la pièce.

'' – Allez y monsieur Mc Carty, je vous écoute…

- Je viens récupérer mon fils et je le retrouve assis sur le banc dans la classe d'Alice, en pleurs !

- Il y'a sans doute une explication… Evan ? ''

Le petit s'étouffe avec ses sanglots et cela me déchire le cœur.

'' - Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé ? '' Dit Emmett d'un ton bourru.

Si il y'a bien une chose que j'ai appris en travaillant avec les enfants c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas les braqués… Sinon, ils se ferment et gardent leur mal être à l'intérieur…

Ses pleurs redoublent et je m'approche de lui, m'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Emmett se tend directement, s'apprétant à ouvrir la bouche. Alors je me relève, et lui demande de me suivre à l'extérieur.

_Que le combat commence…_

'' – Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?!

- Ecoutez, je travaille avec des enfants depuis longtemps, j'ai suivi énormément de formations, de cours… Et si il y'a bien une chose qui est sûre c'est qu'à l'âge d'Evan, '' l'attaquer'' de front n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Ce que je vous propose c'est de lui parler seul à seul et…

- Hors de question ! Vous ne resterez pas seule dans la même pièce que lui, c'est si facile de lui faire dire ce que vous voulez, hein ?!''

Je me remercie silencieusement d'avoir pensée à fermer la porte de mon bureau derrière nous.

'' – Stop ! Vous allez me laisser terminer maintenant ! '' Mon ton se veut plus dur que ce que j'aurais souhaitée mais cela semble le calmer quelques instants.

''- Bien, vous allez être juste la monsieur, derrière cette porte qui restera ouverte. ''

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants. Pensant sans doute déjà qu'il lui suffirait juste d'attraper Evan et de l'emmener loin d'ici…

''- D'accord. ''

Je manque d'ouvrir grand la bouche mais me rappelle de rester impassible. Je lui offre tout de même un sourire rassurant.

Je retourne dans mon bureau ou le petit est toujours en train de pleurer. Je ne repousse que légèrement la porte, de manière à ce que quoi qu'il arrive Emmett puisse entendre notre conversation.

'' Evan, veux-tu un verre d'eau ? ''

Il hoche la tête. Je m'approche de la fontaine que j'ai fait installer dans mon bureau et lui remplit un petit gobelet avant de lui tendre. Je m'assoie à ses côtés doucement.

'' – Ou est mon papa ?

- Dans le couloir mon ange, juste derrière la porte.

- Il est en colère après moi ?

- Oh, non ! Il a juste eu peur que tu aies eu des ennuis et que tu sois malheureux. ''

Sa respiration se calme petit à petit… La relation fusionnelle qu'il semble partager avec son père a dût jouer sur son stress.

''- Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

Il hoche la tête de gauche à droite. Je tente de jeter un coup d'œil à son petit corps de manière à apercevoir une quelconque traces de coups, mais son sweat m'en empêche.

'' – Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui…

- Est-ce que tu t'es battu ?''

Il se met alors à jouer avec ses petites mains. Signe que je ne suis pas bien loin de la vérité.

''- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise….''

Je me redresse lentement et me tourne doucement face à lui.

'' – Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

- Non, papa va être très en colère après moi…

- Pourquoi, Evan ? ''

Je le sens tendu à mes côtés, alors je pose ma main sur son épaule de manière à l'apaiser.

'' – Mamie, elle m'a donnée une chaine quand j'étais bébé. Mais Thomas et moi on s'est battus tout à l'heure et…''

Il éclate en sanglots. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter…

'' – Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Elle est cassée…''

Le soulagement qui prends place en moi n'a pas d'égale.

'' – Oh Evan.

- Papa va m'en vouloir, je suis méchant et…

- Evan, Evan ! Chéri, calme-toi. Ton papa ne t'en voudras pas..''

Et comme pour illustrer mes propos Emmett entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

'' – Evan, mon cœur. Je ne suis pas en colère.

- Papa… Je suis désolée. Pardon.''

Emmett s'approcha de son fils, et le pris dans ses bras.

'' – Les chaines se réparent chéri.''

Evan tendit la chaine à son père et sembla soulagé que ce dernier ne s'énerve pas.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

En clair, Emmett Mc Carty était quelqu'un d'extrêmement impulsif. Mais au moins maintenant, quand il se précipitait dans mon bureau, il ne hurlait plus et surtout….

Maintenant, je l'appelais Emmett…

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... J'avance dans l'écriture et je les postes au fur et à mesure.**

**Je suis désolée pour les fautes si il en reste...**

**A tout à l'heure sur ADMIRATION SECRETE !**

**Maplumemagique**


	6. Chapitre6 : Rencontre ? Oh que non

**Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles :)**

**Comment ca va ? Ca va, pas trop long l'attente ? :)**

**Je me suis remise à écrire cette fiction à 100% et je publis directement les chapitres.**

**J'ai fais une légère correction, MAIS j'ai 40 de fièvre alors j'ai ENORMEMENT DE MAL A ME CONCENTRER !**

**Je m'en excuse !**

**Merci pour les mises en Fav, Alertes et rewiew :**

**Un grand merci particulier à LOUISE MALONE pour ses nombreuses rewiews !**

**Sarinette60 : Merci à toi de me lire :)**

**Nini54 : Tu as parfaitement cernée le personnage d'Emmett et celui d'Evan ! Merci pour ta rewiew**

**Monsieur Emmett Mc Carty**

Le mois de septembre, Octobre et Novembre étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais repris le travail de manière partielle au début, puis de nouveau à temps complet. M'arrangeant toujours pour aller chercher Evan à la sortie de l'école contrairement à ce que je faisais avant.

Il semblait bien se porter, l'école semblant lui plaire. J'avais bien sûr eu énormément de craintes au départ, me laissant emporter un bon nombre de fois. Heureusement Rosalie était une bonne directrice et se montrait toujours compréhensive même si parfois, j'avais comme qui dirait dépassé largement les bornes….

Pour me faire pardonner, tous les lundis, quand elle arrivait à l'école, un bouquet de roses blanches l'attendait sur son bureau. Elle m'avait remerciée à plusieurs reprises, rougissant énormément.

Dire que Rosalie était une belle femme serait un euphémisme. Rosalie était un fantasme, tout en jambes et en courbes harmonieuses.

Au départ, lorsque j'allais chercher Evan, seul deux ou trois papa étaient présent à mes côtés et nous discutions de nos enfants de manière passionnée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive pour accompagner nos enfants à la sortie de l'établissement. Alors à ce moment, aucuns d'entre nous ne prononçaient plus un seul mot, se contentant de sourire, sans doute très bêtement.

''- Papa ? C'est quand que grand père et grand-mère arrive ?

- Après demain chéri. On ira les chercher à l'aéroport.

- Je suis pressé !'' Me dit-il en jouant avec ses petites mains.

J'avais vu le changement chez Evan, il évoluait rapidement et ses résultats scolaires étaient bons. Rosalie et moi avions découverts qu'il était en avance pour son âge mais nous avions décidés que nous allions le laisser dans cette classe-là cette année, pour lui permettre de garder ses marques.

Au début, j'avais un peu peur qu'il commence à s'ennuyer à l'école, mais ses professeurs, surtout Alice et Edward s'étaient montrés attentifs et s'évertuaient à lui donner des travaux adaptés pour lui sans le mettre à part par rapport aux autres et sans que ça attire trop l'attention sur lui.

Les vacances avaient commencées depuis trois jours, annonçant l'arrivée de Noël et surtout des cadeaux. L'école d'Evan avait mis un place un atelier liste au père Noël et avait discrètement remis à chaque parents une liste que leurs enfants avaient écrite.

Dire que j'avais été surpris en lisant celle d'Evan était un euphémisme. Au départ, les jouets habituels ornaient sa liste : Voiture télécommandée, Action Man, Cage de foot. Puis vers la fin, écrit d'une autre couleur, comme pour attirer encore plus l'attention, était écrit :

_Une amoureuse, pour mon papa._

Sur le coup, l'amusement avait pris place sur mon visage, puis la culpabilité. Mon fils réclamait une présence féminine, ce qui voulait dire que je ne lui suffisais pas… Que je n'arrivais pas à répondre à tous ses besoins.

Je m'étais senti dévasté. Comme ci, je venais de subir le plus gros échec de ma vie. Alors pendant quelques jours j'avais été plus que malheureux, me demandant ce que je pourrais faire.

J'avais alors pensé à rencontrer quelqu'un, mais pour cela j'aurais dû laisser Evan seul par moments et pour moi il en était hors de question.

Alors lors de l'entrainement de foot de mon fils, j'en avais glissé un mot à Jasper qui m'avait alors proposé de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. J'avais ris.

Et puis un soir, alors que le sommeil peinait à venir me rejoindre et que j'avais effectué le dernier repassage de la semaine, j'avais allumé mon ordinateur et taper le nom du site de rencontre dont Jasper m'avait parlé.

'' _Un(e) inconnu(e), une histoire.''_

J'avais rempli un questionnaire.

**Fumeur : Occasionnel**

**Buveur : Rarement**

**Sportif : Habituellement**

**Hobbies : Mon fils.**

**Sport favori : Football Américain & Hockey sur glace**

**Parfum de glace préféré : Pistache**

**Plat : Escalopes milanaise**

**Couleur préférée : Rouge**

**Ville/Pays fétiche : Venise**

La liste avait été longue… Mais je l'avais remplie jusqu'au bout, puis j'avais été redirigé vers des profils censés me correspondre.

Mon dieu, si des poupées siliconées ou des femmes ayant passées la barre de la soixantaine était censé être faite pour moi…. Je n'étais réellement pas sortie de l'auberge…

J'avais alors abandonné rapidement et j'étais parti me coucher, frustré et déçu ayant sans doute attendu trop de chose de ce site…

Par contre Jasper, lui, avait bien rit lorsque je lui avais raconté. Moi, j'avais été vexé…

'' – Evan, mon bébé ?

- Papa ! Je suis plus un bébé…

- Oh, pardon. Evan, MON GRAND MONSIEUR ? C'est mieux la ?'' dis-je souriant alors qu'il éclatais de rire.

''- Beaucoup mieux !

- Vilain garnement, sinon trêve de plaisanterie. Met ton manteau et tes chaussures papa a besoin de lait et de pommes de terre pour ce soir.

- Bien chef !''

Il mit sa petite main sur sa tête mimant le salut militaire et s'avança dans le couloir pour exécuter ce que je lui demandais.

Noël s'annonçait bien, dans la bonne humeur.

**A très bientot !**

**MERCI POUR VOS AVIS !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tooooutes :)**

**Comment ça va ?**

**J'ai passée la journée d'hier à écrire 10 chapitres pour Admiration secrète et j'étais trop fatiguée ensuite pour écrire pour cette fiction. Mais l'attente est quand même pas trop grande la, si ?**

**Je vais ensuite publier pour Admiration secrète.**

**Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je tiens à remercier toute celles qui ont rewiever (oui, ca existe ^^):**

**Sarinette60 : Merci à toi, encore une fois.**

**Nini54 : Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai plus à ce point la & je tiens à te remercier pour toutes tes reviews. Merci de me suivre. **

**Merci à toutes les autres également.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser si quoi que ce soit ne va pas dans ce chapitre, je l'ai relu mais je suis toujours malade...**

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale & Monsieur Emmett**

**Pov de Rosalie**

L'agitation dans le magasin me donnait le tournis, je n'avais qu'une envie : Rentrer chez moi. Mais bien sûr il me fallait quelques petites choses à grignoter pour les trois jours à venir parce que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de ressortir de chez moi de si tôt.

Je n'étais pas une grande fane des fêtes de fin d'année et surtout pas de celle de Noël. Avant, oui. A présent, je passais mes soirées enfermée avec une bouteille de vin et de la musique ou de bons films. Cette année, je m'étais offert une collection de livre et j'avais bien l'intention de les dévorer les uns après les autres.

J'avançais dans les rayons difficilement parce que les gens se bousculaient les uns les autres sans même s'excuser. J'étais énervée de ne pas pouvoir faire mes courses tranquillement et avec l'agitation autour de moi, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses.

J'attrapais mon panier et poussait les gens avec. J'en avais assez de me faire trimbaler de rayons en rayons comme ci nous étions tous un banc de poisson.

J'arrivais enfin devant le rayon glace, visiblement dévasté. Il ne restait plus rien.

''- journée maudite..''

Alors que je m'acharnais à retourner les derniers pots survivants à l'intérieur du congélateur je sentie une petite main se poser sur ma cuisse.

''-Madame Rosalie !''

Je sursautais, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

''-Evan ! Où est ton papa ?!

-Euh….''

Il se retourna et m'indiqua Emmett du doigt. Ce dernier s'avancait vers nous,les gens s'éloignant sur son passage.

''- Papa !

-Evan, chéri t'éloigne pas trop de papa comme ça.

-Désolé ! Mais il y'a madame Rosalie, tu as vu ?'' Dit-il en tirant gentiment sur un bout de mon jeans.

Emmett s'avança vers moi, frottant sa nuque.

''-Je suis désolée, je suppose que tu voulais être tranquille pour faire tes Courses !

- Y'a pas de mal. Je suis contente de vous voir.''

Finissant à peine ma phrase une jeune femme pressée m'heurta violement avec son caddie et je m'écroulais sur Emmett, tant la douleur fut fulgurante.

Je me redressais avec son aide, alors que son regard était furieux et qu'il me criait presque de garder Evan près de moi pendant qu'il allait la voir.

''-Ola… La dame elle a fait une grosse bêtise. Papa n'est pas du tout content…''

Je fixais le petit, avec un regard incrédule. Emmett avait rattrapé la femme et faisait des grands signes dans ma direction. Alors je m'approchais de lui, tenant la petite main d'Evan dans la mienne.

'' – Oh ! Vous la ! Ouais, vous la !''

Il attrapait le bord du caddie pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin.

''- La politesse, vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-Ouais exactement, le mot PARDON.''

Il s'approchait d'elle, tendant son doigt.

''- Vous voyez la jeune femme-là ?

-Oui.

-Vous venez de la bousculer si brusquement qu'elle risque fort d'avoir un bleu. Alors vous pourriez au moins vous excuser !''

Sa voix était rauque et il la fixait si méchamment que même de là ou j'étais il me faisait peur. Mais j'étais au moins sur d'une chose. Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle.

''-Je… Désolée… Pardon..

- Non mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ! C'est à elle !'' Dit-il en attrapant ma main dans la sienne et en me rapprochant de lui.

''-Excuser moi mademoiselle. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien…''

Il la relâcha en lui glissant un ''Aurevoir,bonne journée'' plus que bourru & contrarié.

''-Je te propose de faire nos courses ensembles. Histoire d'être sûr de t'en sortir indemne parce que tel que c'est parti, tu risques d'avoir besoin qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital.''

J'avais acceptée et j'avais posée mes courses avec les siennes comme il me l'avait expressément ordonné.

J'enchainais les rayons avec eux, alors qu'ils chantaient toutes les chansons qui leurs passaient par la tête accompagné de grands éclats de rire.

Je me surpris à m'imaginer à leurs place, après tout, à mon âge moi aussi j'aurais pu avoir un enfant…

Par moment, Emmett attrapait Evan et le faisait voler dans les airs en imitant le bruit des avions. Au bout de quelques minutes Evan revient vers moi avec quelques paquets de gâteaux dans les bras.

''- Bah alors madame Rosalie, tu n'aimes pas faire les courses ?

-Oh, si bien sûr que si. Mais c'est juste que je suis déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé de glace.

-Mais nous on en a plein à la maison ! Papa les fait avec une groooosse machine !''

Je riais doucement devant son air émerveillé.

''-Moi je ne sais pas faire ça. ''

Emmett revint vers nous en souriant.

''-Que fais-tu ce soir ?

-Euh rien, pourquoi ?

-Viens manger à la maison ?''

Il avait un regard rempli d'appréhension, comme si, si je lui avais répondu non ça aurait été comme de lui briser le cœur.

''-D'accord.''

Evan tapa dans ses mains, visiblement content.

Tandis que moi, je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Après tout, Emmett était le père d'un des élèves de mon école et il est rarement bon de mélanger travail et vie privé….

Alors, elle va osée ?

Sinon, je voudrais que vous rendiez un service, en plus de me laisser une review bien sur!

J'aimerais que vous allez regarder dans mes favoris et que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil à une histoire qui me plait vraiment et qui me tient vraiment à coeur :

**EN QUÊTE D'ACCEPTATION de BELLATRIX18**

A bientot !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Je sais qu'il est tard pour poster mais je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayer dans faire le moins possible. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année et qu'elle vous reussisse un maximum :)**

**Je remercie chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews, mises en alerte et autres, merci de me lire.**

* * *

**Monsieur Emmett Mc Carty & Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale**

**Pov EMMETT**

Lors de la préparation du diner avec Evan, la bonne humeur était de la partie. Mais au fond de moi, le stress était bien présent.

Lorsque j'avais invité Rosalie Hale à venir dîner avec nous, cela m'avait semblé être une bonne idée. Après tout, elle était intelligente, belle et surtout Evan l'adorait. Puis, je m'étais souvenu que c'était avant tout, la directrice de l'école de mon fils et non pas mon amie. Et que ce que je venais de faire allait venir tout compliquer et que je venais bêtement de prendre le risque de gâcher le bien être de mon fils dans sa nouvelle école, si les choses entre elle et moi venaient à mal tournées…

Bien sur, j'aurais pu lui téléphoner, annulé… Lui dire que j'avais eu une sorte de moment de folie et qu'il n'était plus question que nous dînions ensembles, tous les trois.

Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'avais continué à attendre qu'elle arrive, me disant que si j'annulais maintenant, elle pouvait très mal le prendre et faire de la vie de mon fils un enfer pour se venger de l'outrage que je lui aurais fait. Après tout, rien ne prouvais qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, elle aussi.

Et puis je m'étais souvenu que jamais Rosalie n'avait jamais fait souffrir Evan, qu'elle n'était pas son ancienne institutrice et qu'il fallait vraiment que je calme mes craintes, que de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas toujours l'empêcher d'être malheureux… Même si l'admettre me bouffait et allait surement finir par me déclencher un ulcère, je n'avais pas le choix que d'affronter la vérité… A moins de placer Evan sous une cloche de verre, comme la rose si précieuse, de la Belle au bois dormant.

Lorsque cette pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit, j'avais réalisé qu'il allait peut être falloir que j'aille voir un psy, histoire de calmer mes craintes. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'étouffer Evan et de nuire à son bon développement en le maintenant loin de tous dangers et de la vraie vie, par la même occasion.

C'est mon fils qui m'avait sortie de mes pensées lugubres en me suppliant de dévorer de la glace juste avant de dîner. J'avais bien sur dis non, même si je n'aurais rien eu contre manger un peu de crème glacé saveur crème brûlée avant le dîner, moi aussi…

J'avais alors commencé à préparer les entrées, afin qu'Evan puisse piocher dedans à sa guise. J'avais découpé les carottes, avait préparé une vinaigrette et l'avait posée sur le côté, à sa portée afin qu'il puisse en prendre.

J'avais ensuite fais revenir mon riz, avec un filet d'huile d'olive et enfourné mon poulet avec un petit jus de citron et quelques rondelles éparpillées dans le plat. En espérant que Rosalie apprécierait.

Je m'étais ensuite attelé à faire fondre mes carrés de chocolat pour mon fondant et fait décongelé des framboises pour les ajoutées à la pâte, afin de lui donner un petit côté fruité.

Faire à manger me donnait faim et lorsque mon ventre rugit, littéralement, Evan éclata de rire devant mon air surpris.

''-Elle arrive bientôt, madame Rosalie ?'' m'avait-il demandé, un air espiègle sur le visage.

''-Une petite demie heure, je dirais.'' Avais je dis, souriant.

Je m'étais mis à penser qu'il allait falloir que j'explique à mon fils pourquoi j'invitais une femme sous notre toit, afin qu'il ne s'imagine pas des choses. Mais voyant son air appliqué à étaler le chocolat fondu sur le gâteau tout juste sorti du four, je décidais que ça pouvait attendre et que je répondrais à toutes les questions qu'il voudra me poser lorsqu'il en aurait décidé.

C'est en sortant le poulet du four que la sonnette retentie dans l'appartement. J'envoyais alors Evan ouvrir la porte, tant il trépignait d'impatience. La voix de Rosalie parvient à mes oreilles, joyeuse. Evan lui faisait déjà visiter les lieux.

Il la fit entrée dans la cuisine au moment où je m'apprêtais à découper le poulet.

'' – Bonsoir ! Je sais que je suis en retard mais au point de me découper au couteau de cuisine ? Vraiment ? '' Me dit-elle en souriant.

''- Oh, bien sûr que non. Vous êtes venue, c'est ce qui importe !''

J'attrapais son manteau qu'Evan n'avait surement pas pu accrocher à la patère. En revenant dans la cuisine, je la trouvais en train de dessiner avec Evan, sur la nappe.

''- Un éléphant !

-Exact ! A ton tour !'' Dit-elle en lui tendant un crayon.

Mon fils se mit à dessiner, tirant la langue. J'apercevais déjà la tête d'un ''lion''. Rosalie semblait ne pas trouver, alors je décidais de l'aider, faisant des grands signes derrière mon fils. Elle me regardait, attentive, les lèvres pincées. Puis au bout de quelques minutes elle éclata de rire. Provoquant l'incompréhension de mon fils.

''- Bah, pourquoi tu rigoles ?'' Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle tentait de se calmer, alors que moi je faisais semblant de cuisiner, pour ne pas qu'Evan se doute de quelques chose. Il se tourna vers moi alors que Rosalie recouvrait ses esprits.

'' – Tu as recommencé pas vrai, papa ?''

Je le fixais, prit au piège.

'' – Recommencé quoi ?

- A essayer de lui donner des indices en faisant de grands gestes derrière moi… ''

Je pinçais les lèvres à mon tour, devant son air contrarié. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il se mit à rire.

''- T'es pas très doué, papa.''

**# JCMR #**

Evan attaquait son fondant au chocolat alors que Rosalie & moi n'en étions qu'au plat. Il semblait apprécier ce que j'avais préparé vu que son visage était quasiment entièrement recouvert de chocolat. Je l'avais vue trier consciencieusement chaque framboise dans son gâteau, mais je savais que j'allais devoir me battre pour qu'il les mange. Pourtant, après la dernière cuillère, il me lança un regard, soupira et avala chaque fruit un par un, sans même protester.

J'avais alors sourit, satisfait.

La conversation avec Rosalie était facile. Même si par moment, elle semblait sur ses réserves.

Evan termina complètement son dessert et sans que je lui demande rien, débarrassa son assiette. Il grandissait, devenait de plus en plus autonome et je me surpris à ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Bientôt, sans même que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf… Il n'aurait plus besoin de moi…

''- Ton fils aura toujours besoin de son père, Emmett. '' Me glissa-t-elle en découpant un dernier morceau de poulet.

''-J'ai parlé à haute voix ? Je suis désolé…

-Non, tu n'as rien dit mais juste ton expression m'a suffi. Tu sais, tu t'en sors très bien, même mieux que certains parents que j'ai à l'école alors qu'ils sont deux pour élever leurs enfants… Mais tu dois relâcher la pression. Tu mets peut être la barre trop haut. ''

Je réfléchis quelques instants, me posant milles et une question.

'' – J'ai tellement peur, qu'il ne soit pas heureux, qu'il n'ait pas tout ce dont il a besoin…

-Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne la vie, si tu passes ton temps à le protéger de tout ce qu'il entoure… Il a besoin de tomber, aussi. C'est un enfant et même si je conçois parfaitement que tu ne l'accepteras jamais… Il a besoin de se blesser parfois pour comprendre ce qu'il fait, pour grandir tout simplement. Ça ne fera jamais de toi un mauvais père. Tu dois lui faire confiance, mais tu dois aussi surtout lui faire confiance. ''

J'admirais cette femme, cette femme qui savait trouver exactement les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour me sentir mieux.

''- Merci.''

Elle me souriait, satisfaite. Pressant ma main doucement.

Evan revient vers nous, nous disant bonne nuit. Il s'approcha de moi, me demandant de venir le bordé, puis glissa ses lèvres sur la joue de Rosalie qui sans que je m'y attende, l'attrapa et l'assit sur ses genoux.

'' – On peux parler ?

-Oui, Madame Rosalie. ''

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, dans un geste maternelle.

'' – Quand je suis chez toi, tu peux m'appeler Rosalie si tu le souhaite mais quand je suis à l'école tu dois continuer à m'appeler madame Rosalie. Est-ce que ca te convient ?

-Oui !

-Je voudrais te demander quelques chose…''

Mon fils la regardait, attentif.

'' – Ton papa & moi, nous sommes amis, mais je voudrais que ça reste entre nous trois. Que ça ne se sache pas tout de suite à l'école… Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que ça reste notre secret ?

-Bien sur ! ''

Mon fils serra Rosalie dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. En voyant la scène, ma gorge se serra mais certaines de mes craintes s'envolèrent… Avec Rosalie à l'école, je savais que jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait faire du mal à mon enfant.

* * *

**Que pensez vous de ce que Rosalie demande à Evan et de son comportement envers lui ?**

**A bientot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes :) **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissée !**

**Par contre, pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, pensez à mettre votre nom, sinon vous apparaissez comme ''Guest'' !  
**

**Place à la lecture  
**

* * *

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale & Monsieur Emmett Mc Carty  
**

**Pov de Rosalie  
**

La soirée avec Emmett et Evan s'était plutôt bien déroulée. J'avais passé un agréable moment en leurs compagnies et j'étais rentrée plutôt satisfaite.

Emmett et moi avions décidés de définir notre relation comme ''amicale'' mais nous savions l'un l'autre que nous allions devoir en discuter pour savoir où se placer l'un vers l'autre une fois que nous serions à l'école. J'avais toujours peur des ''on dit'', mais après tout, je n'avais fait que dîner avec lui et son fils, comme si j'avais eu un rendez-vous d'affaire et le seul contact physique que nous avions eu avait été une poignée de main, pour nous dire au revoir.

J'avais rappelez Esmé ce matin, pour lui parler du dîner et lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait afin qu'elle m'apaise face aux angoisses que j'avais.

Elle m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je me calme, que je décide de ce que je voulais faire à propos d'Emmett, si j'étais vraiment prête à avoir une certaine proximité avec lui et si j'étais prête, surtout, à faire face à ce que les gens pourraient dire de nous.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà décidée, au moment même où j'avais demandé à Evan de m'appeler Rosalie à avoir une amitié avec Emmett. Parce que dans le cas contraire il aurait été horrible de ma part de demander ça à ce petit garçon, et d'ensuite lui imposer une distance. On ne jouait pas avec les sentiments et je m'en serai voulu de commencer à être l'une de ces personnes.

En y réfléchissant un peu plus, je m'étais sentie coupable de lui imposer le silence face au fait que j'allais être amie avec son père et j'avais pris peur, au cas où il se mettrait à s'en vouloir si il venait à le dire à quelqu'un. Je m'étais alors promis que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, si je pouvais lui parler en dehors de l'école, je mettrais les choses au clair afin qu'il ne s'en veuille pas si une gaffe devait être faite.

Après tout, j'avais le droit d'avoir une vie privée en dehors de l'école, que ça plaise ou non à certains parents. Mais je savais que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples… Mais j'étais prête à les faire taire.

En mettant les choses au clair avec moi-même, je m'étais alors rendu compte que j'éprouvais une certaine attirance envers cet homme si beau et charismatique.

Mais j'avais pris peur et je m'étais réfrénée tout de suite, m'interdisant formellement d'éprouver le moindre désir ou sentiment envers lui, les choses allaient être assez compliquées comme ça alors que nous n'étions qu'amis mais si en plus je compliquais tout en tombant amoureuse de lui, tout allait s'écrouler.

Je n'étais pas prête à me lancer dans une relation amoureuse, peu importe avec qui. La gente masculine m'avait bien trop abusée pour que je me permette une quelconque approche avec l'un d'eux. Pour au moins les dix ans à venir.

#JCMR#

Le lundi matin à sept heure cinquante-cinq, j'ouvrais les portes de l'établissement et me dépêchais de déposer mes affaires dans mon bureau afin d'accueillir directement les premiers enfants. Il avait reneigé dans la nuit et il faisait froid. Je décidais alors de préparer des chocolats chauds et de sortir quelques paquets de gâteaux afin que les petits puissent se réchauffés en arrivant et cela permettrais aux retardataires de commencer la journée avec un petit déjeuner dans le ventre.

J'ajoutais quelques fruits alors que la petite voix de ma nièce arriva jusqu'à moi.

''TATA ! MAMAN ELLE VA AVOIR LE BEBE !

-Amélia Cullen ! Combien de fois devrais je te dire que mamie est bien trop vieille pour courir après toi ?

-Désolée Mamie Esmée !''

Esmée s'approchait de nous alors que j'ouvrais déjà le petit paquet de gâteaux d'Amélia.

''Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Même très bien. Comment va Bella ?

-Oh, ils sont partis à la clinique il y'a une heure et Bella à perdue les eaux en arrivant, il va y'en avoir pour un moment… D'ailleurs, je dois partir mais j'ai des réunions en fin d'après-midi et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir me libérer pour pouvoir récupérer Amélia à la sortie des classes. Serait-il possible que tu la gardes avec toi pour ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu et puis quand bien même ça serait le cas elle peut toujours m'accompagner. ''

Elle me serra dans ses bras en me tendant la petite valise de ma nièce.

''Merci Rose, tu me sauves. Carlisle ne rentrera que ce soir à 20h et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir être rentré à temps.

-Ne t'en fais pas Esmée et puis si le petit vient à naitre aujourd'hui et qu'il est assez tôt pour que je l'emmène le voir, j'irais.

-Oui, j'espère quand même pouvoir me libérer ! Il n'était pas prévu pour aujourd'hui mais Bella s'en doutait. Hier soir, ils sont venus dîner et elle m'a dit qu'il allait naitre d'ici demain. Elle avait juste oubliée de compter aujourd'hui !'' Dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

Je la rejoignis dans son fou rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Amélia qui courrait déjà dans le couloir avec quelques-unes de ses copines, arrivées entre temps.

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus perturbée que ça par l'arrivée imminente de ce bébé, mais je savais qu'il faudrait creuser pour savoir si tout vas bien. Amélia étant une petite fille très renfermée lorsque ses habitudes venaient à changer. Et la… Quel changement !

L'annonce de l'arrivée du bébé n'avait pas été de tout repos, au départ elle s'était montrée enchantée. Elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, avec qui elle pourrait faire de nombreuses bêtises… Mais Edward l'avait braquée, lui annonçant de but en blanc qu'être grande sœur voulait dire veiller sur sa petite sœur ou son petit frère et apportait son lot de responsabilités… Elle avait alors pris peur, peur d'être mise de côté au profit d'un autre enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais demander à avoir….

Elle avait alors exigée que Bella le rende au magasin, qu'elle n'en voulait pas et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle partage sa maman ! Elle avait ensuite commencée à se montrer plus que capricieuse, parfois même insolente du haut de son petit âge et Esmée en avait beaucoup voulut à Edward de s'être montrer aussi brutal avec la petite. J'avais dû prendre parti pour lui, expliquant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu mal faire mais que prit dans l'euphorie du moment, il s'était montré indélicat. Esmée avait passée l'éponge, incapable d'en vouloir plus longtemps à son fils…

J'avais alors fait tout mon possible pour aider Amélia à accepter la chose. Lui expliquant que ses parents allaient toujours l'aimer de la même façon, avec l'aide d'Edward et Bella bien sûr.

Les choses avaient fini par rentrée dans l'ordre au bout du cinquième mois de grossesse de Bella mais Amélia était devenu encore plus énergique, se mettant à courir partout dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Ce qui avait causé bien des crises d'angoisses à Bella….

Je savais qu'il allait falloir que j'ai une discussion avec la petite avant d'aller voir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur, ce soir ou demain à la maternité afin d'apaiser ses dernières craintes au maximum…

* * *

**A bientôt ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

**Je voudrais déjà toutes vous remerciez pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires, mises en alertes.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre ne contiendra pas trop de fautes, j'ai eu un petit soucis avec la mise en ligne...**

* * *

**Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale et Monsieur Emmett Mc Carty**

**POV D'EMMETT**

Ce matin Evan et moi étions en retard. J'avais passé ma soirée à lui faire faire ses devoirs, enfin à tenter de l'aider à les faires. Il avait protesté, bouder, râler.

Mais au bout de près de trois heures d'acharnement j'étais parvenue à lui faire apprendre le premier paragraphe de sa poésie. Il ne la connaissait pas parfaitement, chose que j'aurais apprécié mais j'ai vite compris qu'une fois la dernière ligne prononcée je ne pourrais plus rien en tirer.

Je m'étais alors mis en tête de lui faire apprendre la suite dès ce soir, afin de prendre un peu d'avance pour les jours à venir, vue l'ampleur de la tâche.

Je m'étais promis d'appeler ma mère dès mon arrivée au bureau afin de lui demander comment j'étais en étant enfant au moment d'apprendre mes leçons, pour lui demander si les choses avaient été aussi dures pour elle que pour moi ou si c'était juste moi qui m'y prenait comme un manche…

C'est frustré, que j'aidais Evan à traverser la rue afin qu'il entre dans l'école. La cloche allait sonner dans cinq minutes.

''Bonjour monsieur Mc Carty ! ''

Je me retournais vers cette voix que je connaissais bien à présent et offrit un léger sourire à Rosalie, rayonnante dans une robe pull bordeaux.

''Bonjour mademoiselle Hale.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec la poésie d'Evan hier soir… ''

Elle fronça les sourcils, m'invitant à continuer.

''J'ai mis plus de trois heures à lui faire apprendre les trois premières lignes, tant il se montrait récalcitrant..

-Peut-être que la poésie ne l'inspirait pas… ''

J'hochais distraitement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de mon fils qui partageait son gâteau avec la petite Amélia.

''Alice et moi avons mis en place un système d'aide au devoir après l'école. Les parents sont les bienvenus. Voulez-vous que je vous y inscrivent, Evan et vous ? '' Me lança-t-elle avec un regard bienveillant.

Je soupirais, vaincu. Après tout, un peu d'aide ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

''Pourquoi pas… Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon, puisque je fais tout de travers.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, Emmett. Luttez avec votre fils pour que ce dernier apprenne ses leçons ne fait pas de vous un mauvais père mais un père attentif, au contraire. Quasiment tous les parents vivent ca à un moment donner. Les enfants ont des périodes comme ça ou ils leurs aient plus difficile d'apprendre leurs leçons. Et la juste pour la rentrée d'après Noel il est logique qu'il est eu plus de mal… Ne vous en faites pas ! ''

Dieu du ciel…. Mais d'où sortait cette femme, capable d'apporter une réponse à chacune de mes questions ? Je me rapprochais imperceptiblement d'elle afin de lui dire merci le plus discrètement possible.

''Merci Rose… De toujours avoir réponse à tout…'' Lui glissais je doucement.

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée et de me donner l'heure à laquelle je me devais d'être là pour apprendre à aider mon fils à faire ses devoirs.

#JCMR#

La journée avait alors repris un cours normal. J'avais été au travail détendu et j'avais effectué chacune des taches qui m'étais attribuer de manière compétente ou presque….

Je m'étais surpris à penser à Rosalie plusieurs fois. M'éloignant quelques instants de mon travail… Bien sûr, il y'avait déjà un moment que j'avais pris conscience qu'elle me plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait fallu et que c'était loin d'être une bonne chose et qu'il allait falloir que je m'impose des limites.

Je n'étais pas prêt à prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé. Et Rosalie était un trop grand danger. Si les choses venaient à mal tournés. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que mon fils se sente mal à l'aise dans sa nouvelle école. Il retrouvait seulement un environnement stable.

Réalisant que je faisais déjà des plans sur la comète, je me replongeais dans le travail traitant les dossiers avec encore plus d'acharnement que si c'était possible.

#JCMR#

Un peu avant 16h, j'attrapais ma veste et courrait presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ce midi, lors de ma pause déjeuné, j'avais appelé ma mère pour lui demander si, tout comme Evan, étant petit j'avais autant de difficultés à apprendre mes leçons… Elle m'expliqua qu'au contraire d'Evan, j'avais toujours pris plaisir à apprendre mais qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir des coups de mou et que c'était normal pour un enfant d'avoir des moments où il était moins enclin à apprendre…

J'avais alors décidé qu'il fallait que j'aille au programme d'aide que Rosalie et Alice avait mis en place. Qu'un peu d'aide ne pouvait pas me faire de mal et que ça ne faisait pas de moi un mauvais père.

A 16h30, j'étais devant l'école, à attendre l'ouverture des portes. J'entendais déjà les enfants crier dans le couloir… Je regardais les petites têtes qui accouraient face à moi, à la recherche d'Evan.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, la mine renfrognée. Il s'apprêtait à me passer devant sans même me voir.

''Alors, tu ne me vois même pas ?

-Désolé papa.''

Il avait l'air fatigué et je me promettais alors de le faire se coucher plus tôt ce soir. J'attrapais sa main et le ramenais à l'intérieur.

''Mais papa, l'école est fini !

-Pas pour toi jeune homme, ce soir on fait tes devoirs ici. ''

Il se dégagea de moi, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Voilà donc… Qu'étais ce donc, que ça ?

''NON !''

Je me figeais, stupéfait devant son air plus que contrarié.

''Oh que si et pas de discussion. Hier soir, tu as refusé d'apprendre tes leçons avec moi, alors ce soir on fait tes devoirs avec Alice. ''

Alors que nous nous installions Evan se montra encore plus désagréable, répondant même à Alice lorsque cette dernière lui demanda d'ouvrir son cahier. Il refusa catégoriquement d'apprendre le reste de sa poésie. Rosalie entra dans la pièce et sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit Evan courra jusqu'à elle et s'accrocha à ses jambes. Elle s'abaissa alors à sa hauteur et lui demanda doucement ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'emmena à part et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec mon fils qui tenait un petit paquet de bonbons.

''Monsieur Mc Carty, puis je vous parler s'il vous plait ? '' Me demanda-t-elle gentiment

Je me redressais et la suivait jusqu'au couloir.

''As-tu lu le titre de la poésie ? Son contenue ?

-Pas vraiment. Je me suis surtout acharné à lui faire apprendre…

-C'est une poésie sur les mamans. ''

Je me figeais. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ?

''Merde…

-Je vais trouver une solution. ''

Elle rentra de nouveau dans la salle et revint quelques minutes plus tard en me tendant une feuille.

''Alice m'a donner ceci. Fait la apprendre à Evan. Ça ira mieux…''

Elle me tendit la nouvelle feuille. '' Mon papa'' était le titre de la nouvelle poésie.

* * *

**A bientôt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes !  
**

**Je ne m'éternise pas. Je remercie chacunes d'entres vous pour vos encouragements, vos messages très touchants.  
**

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre spécial. Il touche un sujet particulier qui peut ne pas être compris par tout le monde, mais j'ai voulu en parler parce que c'est quelques chose que je considère comme important.  
**

**Je sais que c'est parfois un sujet tabou et que cela ne plaira pas à tout le monde.  
**

**Mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir garder l'esprit ouvert.  
**

**Chapitre BONUS**

**L'histoire d'Evan**

Je m'appelle Amber Reed et aujourd'hui, ma vie vient de basculer… Il y'a un an, j'ai fais mon entrée à l'université de Cambridge. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'à peine deux semaines après mon arrivée, je rencontrerai un garçon aussi gentil qu'Emmett Mc Carty. Entre lui et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre.

Les choses sont allées assez vite, lors de notre premier rendez-vous, nous nous sommes embrassés. Bien sûr, je savais que nous nous aimions mais que rien ne prouvait que nous resterions ensembles jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Lors de notre cinquième rendez-vous, il me proposa un dernier verre et nous avons eu ''notre première fois''. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas vierges, ni l'un ni l'autre… Mais en voulant allez trop vite… Nous avions commis une erreur irréparable.

Nous avons continués nos vies de manière complètement aveugle face à la situation qui s'envenimaient…

Nous avons continués à avoir des relations sexuelles protégées, ne nous souvenant même pas que lors de notre première fois nous l'avions oublié….

Le mois suivant, j'ai eu mes menstruations sans aucuns problèmes… Je ne me posais même pas de questions.

Trois mois plus tard, les choses se compliquaient entres Emmett et moi. Il était beau et déclenchait des réactions chez la gente féminine que je ne supportais pas. J'étais quelqu'un de possessif et jaloux et Emmett lui n'y prêtait aucunes attentions mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Le quatrième mois, en voulant mettre mon jean préféré, le bouton refusa obstinément de se fermer. J'avais beau me tortiller dans tous les sens, m'allonger sur le lit et lutter, rien n'y faisait.

Je m'étais alors pesée et là j'avais réalisée plusieurs choses. La première, c'est que depuis quelques mois, mes goûts alimentaires avaient changés, passant du salé au sucré. Je me levais en pleine nuit pour grignoter…. Normal que je prenne du poids.

Le cinquième mois, lors de mon entrainement de sport, j'étais tombée dans les pommes, m'ouvrant le crâne.

C'est ce jour-là que ma vie à tourner au cauchemar.

Les médecins m'avaient posés tout un tas de questions, me demandant si j'avais déjeuné, si je mangeais à ma faim. Si tout se passait bien.

C'est sans inquiétudes que j'avais tendu mon bras pour qu'ils me fassent la prise de sang.

Le verdict est tombé, vif et douloureux.

J'étais enceinte de cinq mois et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. Je n'avais pas pu en parler à Emmett directement. Me retrouvant devant le fait accompli, je l'avais maudit, rejetant la faute sur lui de manière égoïste.

J'étais retournée chez mes parents, leurs cachant la vérité la première semaine… Sauf que, mon ventre s'était mis à gonflé de jour en jour, comme ci, cet être à l'intérieur de moi, avait juste attendu que je sois au courant qu'il soit là pour se manifester…

La deuxième semaine, je voyais bien les regards en biais que me lançait ma mère mais je préférais les ignorés, de peur de rendre cette situation réelle.

Le samedi qui suivit, j'ai dû faire face à la réalité.

Emmett est arrivé à quatorze heure devant chez moi, m'expliquant qu'il venait de faire plus que quatre heures de route, mais qu'il ne repartirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'explications face à mon silence.

J'avais alors ouvert la porte en plus grand. Là il avait dut faire face lui aussi à la réalité des choses. Mon ventre n'était certes pas proéminent pour le moment mais il était bel et bien présent.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

-Ça ne se voit pas ?!''

Je m'étais alors montrée détestable avec lui, malgré ma volonté. On nous avaient expliqués plus tard, lors d'une de mes énièmes crises de larmes que les hormones allaient être de plus en plus dures à gérer jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé.

Cette réaction stupide m'avait valu de devoir tout expliquer à Emmett mais aussi à mes parents.

Emmett avait viré du rouge au blanc, sans rien dire, il avait écouté toute l'histoire et malgré le fait que même moi, j'avais eu du mal à y croire, il avait plutôt bien accepté les choses.

Ma mère quant à elle, eut une réaction beaucoup plus radicale.

''On va à l'hôpital, tout de suite ! Il faut qu'on te retire…Ce…. CETTE CHOSE !''

Emmett avait violemment relevé la tête.

''Cette chose, comme vous dites, c'est mon bébé aussi, alors que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez lui montrer un peu plus de considération.''

Sa voix était menaçante et même mon père n'avait pas relevé. Ma mère quant à elle, s'était montrée encore plus violente dans sa réaction.

''Crois-moi bien, mon petit que je ne te laisserais pas humilier ma famille parce que tu n'as pas su garder ton pénis dans ton pantalon ! Suis-je bien claire ?!''

J'avais fondue en larmes. La situation m'échappait complétement.

Ma mère avait alors saisit Emmett par le bras et l'avait tiré de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la sortie, en lui lançant un nombre incalculables de saloperies au visage. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui par la suite…. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé.

Il était revenu chaque jour bien sûr mais ma mère, s'obstinait à lui interdire de me voir. J'avais alors dû trouver un stratagème pour lui donner de mes nouvelles….

Ma mère, avait alors prit la meilleure décision.

J'étais paniquée, j'avais alors réalisée la gravité de la situation. J'étais enceinte alors que je commençais seulement mes études, d'un type avec qui je ne voyais absolument pas ma vie. Ma mère avait su appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour que je prenne selon elle, la bonne décision.

J'avais décidée de donner mon bébé à l'adoption, sous la contrainte de ma mère.

Au fur et à mesure des mois qui avaient passés, elle s'était évertuée à rentrer dans ma tête que j'étais en train de gâcher ma vie, que ce bébé n'était qu'une erreur, qu'il m'empêcherait d'avoir une bonne vie et que, puisque je l'avais renié en ne me rendant pas compte que j'étais enceinte, il ne m'aimerait pas. Me détesterait, même.

J'avais été détruite… Mais j'avais pris une décision.

J'envoyais des lettres à Emmett alors que ma mère, elle, envoyait des lettres à de potentiels futurs parents adoptifs.

Chaque mois, dès que j'avais une échographie, j'ordonnais au médecin d'en envoyer une à Emmett. Je ne me sentais certes pas prête à avoir un enfant, mais Emmett avait son mot à dire, quant à l'avenir de son enfant.

Le 16 juillet, à 3h33 j'avais perdu les eaux.

J'avais alors prévenue mon père que s'il ne prévenait pas Emmett, je ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

A 15h, les infirmières sortaient Evan de la chambre directement après sa naissance. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de le voir.

Ma mère était ensuite entrée dans ma chambre alors que la seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille.

''Oh ma chérie, ces gens sont parfaits ! J'ai fait le bon choix !''

Je n'avais même pas répondue tant la douleur était beaucoup trop présente.

Le lendemain à midi, la voix d'une femme résonnait dans le couloir, violente. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors sur un Emmett blanc comme neige.

''Je prends le petit, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser ! C'est mon fils, merde !''

Je le regardais alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

''Emmène le loin Emmett. Ma mère va tout faire pour t'en empêcher.''

J'attrapais alors une feuille de mon cahier posé non loin et écrivit deux lettres.

La première, déclarant ne pas vouloir avoir de droits sur Evan et accordant à Emmett tous les droits parentaux pour toutes les décisions à prendre.

La deuxième était pour Evan.

Je donnais les deux à Emmett, lui faisant promettre que si un jour Evan voulait savoir qui j'étais il n'aurait qu'à lui donner cette lettre.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Ne demandant rien à personne et m'embrassant une dernière fois. Me remerciant pour lui avoir donné un fils aussi magnifique.

Ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même après ca…

* * *

**Et bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a éclairées un peu plus !**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Je viens de publier un chapitre d'Admiration secrète et au cas où certaines d'entre vous seraient sur leurs faims, je me suis dis que je pourrais vous poster ce chapitre en même temps.  
**

**Je suis contente que le chapitre d'avant vous ait plus et pour répondre à certaines d'entres vous, oui, il y'aura la lettre.  
**

**C'est un chapitre BONUS qui viendra faire son apparition dans quelques temps...  
**

* * *

**Pov ROSALIE**

Voilà deux semaines que je n'avais qu'aperçut Emmett. Nous ne pouvions jamais discuter librement, étant toujours entourés des autres. De parents qui tenaient à tout prix à me parler de leurs enfants, de leurs développements… Bien sûr, j'aimais mon métier, mais, il y'avait des jours comme ça ou je ne rêvais que d'une chose : Tous les envoyer baladés et ne me concentrer que sur une seule chose : Les fossettes d'Emmett.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail, la première fois que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, mais maintenant, elles devenaient une véritable obsession et je m'acharnais à toujours espérer le voir arriver avec un sourire sur le visage, le matin, juste pour pouvoir les apercevoir…

J'avais réalisée au bout de la première semaine, que sa présence me manquait au bout de la journée, si je ne l'avais pas vu le matin pour amener Evan.

J'avais alors pris l'habitude de venir quinze minutes plus tôt, avec l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler. Mais les choses semblaient s'être liguée contre moi en ce moment et rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévue.

Le premier jour de la première semaine, il n'était pas venu et Evan non plus. J'avais alors découvert que la mère d'Emmett était venue passée le week end chez eux mais qu'elle avait aussi apporté son rhum dans ses bagages et qu'elle l'avait alors gentiment partagée avec Evan.

J'avais alors ressentie de l'inquiétude face à l'état d'Evan et j'avais été plus que soulagée lorsqu'Emmett m'avait rappelé sur le téléphone de l'école pour m'avertir qu'il serait présent à l'école le lendemain.

Le deuxième jour, ils étaient arrivés en retard et Emmett avait dû courir pour déposer Evan pour ne pas être en retard à son travail. Mais il m'avait quand même lancé un sourire magnifique. Et c'est là que j'étais tombée follement amoureuse de ses fossettes.

Le troisième jour, il n'y avait pas école et j'étais resté chez moi, attendant l'heure des visites pour rendre visite à mon neveu. Tyler était un bébé magnifique et Bella et Edward ainsi qu'Amélia était une famille comblée. J'avais ensuite passé mon après-midi à regarder des vieux films d'amour à la télévision ou à compléter quelques plannings pour les semaines à venir.

Le quatrième jour, Emmett était la avant l'ouverture de l'école. Evan n'avait pas l'air ravit. Alors quand je leurs avaient demandé une explication, Evan m'avait avouer être en colère après un de ses camarades de classes, parce que ce dernier s'était moqué de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas de maman. Dire qu'Emmett était en colère était un euphémisme. Je sentais sa crispation volée jusqu'à moi et il semblait être prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Alors sans y réfléchir plus que ça, j'avais attrapé sa main et je l'avais serrée quelques secondes de plus que la normale…

Le cinquième jour, j'avais un meeting dans l'état d'à côté, sur les nouvelles techniques d'éducations sur les enfants… Alors je n'avais même pas pu échanger quelques banalités avec Emmett ou un sourire…. Le soir en rentrant chez moi, c'est dépité que j'allais me coucher.

Le week-end me sembla long mais j'avais décidé d'aller voir Bella pour son retour à la maison. Quand j'arrivais elle allaitait Tyler. Elle me parla de son accouchement, de ses nouvelles habitudes, du comportement d'Amélia face à l'arrivée du petit.

Le dimanche, c'est aux aurores que je me levais. J'enfilais un jogging et une veste chaude avant d'activer mon Ipod et de partir courir. C'est un peu plus calme que je rentrais chez moi quelques heures plus tard.

Le lundi, c'est avec calme que je me dirigeais vers l'école. D'abord parce que j'aurais besoin de force face aux réunions ce soir et puis… Pour ne pas être déçue au cas où, je ne pourrais pas voir Emmett.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'école et la bloquait avant d'ouvrir chaque salle de cours avant de me diriger vers mon bureau une fois qu'Alice fut arrivée pour accueillir les élèves. J'étais à la fenêtre lorsqu'Emmett fit son apparition. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens… Puis cessa de sourire. Il s'accroupit face à Evan et l'embrassa avant de le regarder rentré dans l'école. Puis juste avant de partir, il se tourna de nouveau et releva la tête vers moi.

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Je savais que les choses ne se passeraient peut être pas très bien lorsque les gens commenceraient à avoir des soupçons sur une probable relation… Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'école un groupe de maman étaient déjà présente.

''Vous faites du favoritisme !

-Bonjour à vous aussi… Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Vous vous occupez pas mal du petit Evan Mc Carty mais nos enfants hein ! Ils n'ont pas le droit à la même attention, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je me figeais, sentant la colère, sourde et forte montée en moi peu à peu. Il fallait que je reste le plus calme possible.

''Je pense que vous faites fausse route. Il est vrai que je m'occupais du petit Evan lors de l'aide aux devoirs, mais n'ai-je pas fais exactement la même chose avec votre fils madame Adams ?

-Si mais, là n'est pas la question !

-Bien sûr que si. Vous prétendez que j'accorde plus d'importance à un des élèves, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas et quand bien même, il y'a parfois des enfants qui ont besoin d'une présence supplémentaire à leurs côtés et qui…

-Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute à nous, si son père n'a pas été capable de garder sa mère hein !''

Je me retournais vers la voix qui avait prononcés ses paroles.

''Je vous interdit de parler de chose que vous ne connaissez pas, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Vous ne connaissez pas leurs histoires et je ne tolèrerais pas un quelconque manque de respect envers eux, est ce clair ?!

-Vous dites ça, parce que vous couchez avec le père n'est-ce pas ? On les a bien vus, les petits sourires que vous vous lancez !''

Je sentais ma rage montée peu à peu. Mais cela me fit réaliser que j'étais belle et bien prête à me lancer dans quelques choses avec Emmett.

''Ma vie privé ne vous regarde pas. Et quand bien même ça serai le cas, je considère que ma vie privé n'a pas à interférer avec mon travail. Maintenant, je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. Vos enfants ont exactement les mêmes cours que les autres, le même traitement. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Autre chose ?!''

Je sentais mon calme s'évaporer peu à peu… Il fallait que je mette un terme à tout ça.

''Bien, c'est ce que je me disais. ''

J'accueillais leurs enfants de la meilleure façon possible alors qu'elles s'éloignaient en petits groupes.

''Mademoiselle Hale ? Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.''

Je me tournais vers Emmett qui tenait Evan dans ses bras en fronçant violemment les sourcils.

Cela ne s'annonçait pas bon du tout…

* * *

**Comme le préssentait Rose, les choses ne sont pas si faciles...**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage !  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à toutes :)  
**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !  
**

**Vous avez été nombreuses à être outrée par le comportement des mamans...  
**

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, sortez les mouchoirs...  
**

**POV EMMETT**

Rosalie était là, au milieu de son bureau à faire de grands gestes et à baragouiner dans sa barbe. Je préférais attendre qu'elle se calme.

J'étais dans le même état qu'elle mais je n'avais pas pu exploser comme je l'aurais voulu, alors que j'avais Evan dans les bras qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait.

Lorsque les paroles de cette femme était venues jusqu'à moi j'avais compris que les choses se compliquaient que Rosalie allait surement se braquer avec moi…

Au lieu de ça, elle était là, à arpenter son bureau en long, en large et en travers à pester contre le monde entier. J'étais en colère et triste à la fois. Parce que j'avais pris conscience que mon passé, pouvait nuire à mon fils.

Bien sûr la situation était moindre pour lui. J'avais du lui expliquer très tôt qu'il n'aurait jamais de vraie maman qui serait la pour lui mais que je ferais toujours tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit heureux. Au départ, il n'avait pas tout compris et il nous arrivait encore d'en parler tous les deux même si tout cela était dur pour moi.

Une chose est sûre, je ne critiquerais jamais la mère de mon fils, parce qu'elle m'a offert le plus beau cadeau du monde et je bénis le ciel, tous les jours, pour avoir Evan auprès de moi.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, Rosalie se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et prit son visage dans ses mains. J'étais resté à la regarder.

Puis j'avais réalisé qu'elle pleurait lorsque j'avais surpris ses sursauts. Je m'étais alors approché d'elle et je l'avais serré dans mes bras aussi fort que ce que je pouvais. Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais il y'avait bien longtemps que j'avais tiré un trait sur les crises de colère ou de larmes.

''Rosalie… Shhh… Ça va allez.''

Son corps était secoué de spasmes tous plus violent les uns que les autres, je sentais sa respiration saccadée.

''Calme toi.. Ça va …''

Elle tenta de me dire quelques choses mais un sanglot plus fort brisa sa voix et elle se jeta plus fort dans mes bras, accrochant ses bras autour de mon cou encore plus fort qu'avant.

Je caressais son dos, dessinant des cercles que je voulais apaisant comme je le faisais avec Evan lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il me réveillait en pleine nuit.

Et puis lorsque je pensais qu'elle s'était calmée, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot mais ce coup ci, sa voix était parvenue jusqu'à moi.

''Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas.''

Je redressais alors son visage vers le mien, ne comprenant pas du tout ou elle voulait en venir.

''Rose, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je te jure que je ne voulais pas, je suis tellement désolée … J'ai essayée Emmett, je te jure que j'ai essayé mais…

-Rosalie. Calme toi, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu veux dire. ''

Elle sembla prendre conscience de mon désarroi et prit une grande inspiration.

''J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi, je te le jure. Je savais que ça serait dur pour la suite, que les gens parleraient et je ne voulais pas qu'Evan souffre et…

-Rose. Stop. Ce n'est pas à toi de protéger mon fils. ''

Je la recollais contre moi, la berçant encore et encore.

''J'ai des sentiments pour toi moi aussi, et je savais très bien que les gens parleraient. Si tu trouves les choses trop dures, on peut arrêter là tout de suite. Reprendre nos distances ou juste être amis.''

Elle me regardait, semblant prendre ce que je lui disais en considération.

''Je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment, Rose. Il y'a tellement de choses à prendre en considération…''

Son visage était crispé et je voyais bien qu'elle commençait déjà à réfléchir à ce que je lui disais. Bien sûr dès que les mots avaient quittés ma bouche, j'avais regretté les avoirs prononcés. Elle venait de m'avouer être amoureuse de moi et tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire c'est lui mettre des distances. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'embarquer dans quelques choses qu'elle ne contrôlerait qu'à moitié.

Je ne sais pas si en ayant une relation avec elle, les choses se passeraient de tels ou tels manière mais je savais qu'il y'aurait des tensions des moments de doutes, des craintes.

Il y'aurait aussi le regard des autres par rapport à elle et Evan, ceux qui la prendrait tout de suite pour sa mère, ceux qui considèrerait que j'ai divorcé de sa mère et elle passerait pour la briseuse de ménage.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Je comprenais que c'était le moment ou jamais pour partir.

J'attrapais un bout de papier et lui laissait mon numéro de téléphone personnel et professionnel. Lui expliquant que lorsqu'elle serait prête, je serai là pour elle.

Je me retournais une dernière fois, ressentant ce pincement si familier… Celui d'être abandonné.

**#JCMR#**

Les jours suivants furent durs. J'accompagnais Evan chaque matins à l'école mais Rosalie n'étais jamais là. Alice avait fini par comprendre la situation mais sous l'ordre de Rosalie, elle ne me disait jamais comment elle allait. M'expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Le soir, quand Evan allait à son heure d'étude le mardi et jeudi, je m'étais attendue à la voir. La première semaine, elle ne le fit pas, laissant Alice s'en charger.

J'essayais de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais le moral était loin d'être au beau fixe. Mais heureusement, Evan était la et lui n'hésitait pas à me dire lorsqu'il voyait Rosalie.

Il m'annonça que le vendredi, juste avant de quitter l'école, elle l'avait pris à part pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

Cela me fit chaud au cœur… Même si la situation était compliquée pour nous, elle ne repoussait pas Evan et se comportait avec lui de manière naturelle… Après tout, c'était aussi pour lui que nous devions peser le pour et le contre.

Le week-end arriva bien vite cependant… Annonçant une nouvelle semaine sans Rosalie…

* * *

**Et oui...Il faut prendre une décision... **

**Merci pour vos reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour mesdemoiselles !**

**Je suis navrée pour le retard, je me suis laissée emporter dans ADMIRATION SECRÈTE  
**

**et du coup, j'ai pris du retard ici.  
**

**Je m'excuse pour toutes celles qui attendaient la suite impatiemment !  
**

**Je reposte un chapitre DIMANCHE en même temps qu'ADMIRATION SECRÈTE  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : S'enfuir...**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme je le voulais. Loin de là. Si la semaine précédente Emmett m'avait manqué, la semaine suivante se fut encore plus dur.

Les premiers jours, je lui en avais voulu. J'étais en colère après lui de m'imposer ses peurs, son choix de ne pas être avec moi. Alors, j'avais pleuré, m'étais renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne voulais pas de cette situation.

Esmé était venue dans mon bureau lors de la pause déjeuner du vendredi et m'avait secoué. J'avais fini par cracher le morceau.

Elle avait compris, mais m'avait aussi demander de réfléchir. De ne pas prendre la requête d'Emmett comme un affront mais plutôt pour mon bien.

Le week end lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule, mes nuits avaient été encore plus mouvementé que les précédentes. J'avais mal, j'étais blessée.

Mais j'avais compris.

Je m'étais alors remise en question, me demandant si j'étais bel et bien prête à subir ce que ces femmes avaient fait, quotidiennement. Si j'étais prête à faire souffrir un enfant de manière involontaire pour réaliser mes désirs.

La réponse était non. Définitivement.

Je savais que cette décision serait dur à accepter, autant pour moi que pour lui, parce que même si notre histoire n'avait même pas commencé, nous ressentions quelques chose l'un pour l'autre.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, par contre, ce fut la profondeur de mes sentiments envers lui.

La première semaine, je m'étais évertuée à l'éviter comme la peste. Pensant que si je m'éloignais assez, ma décision serait moins difficile à supporter. Foutaises.

La deuxième, le lundi, j'ouvrais moi-même la porte de l'école, sous le regard surpris d'Alice.

''Tu es sûre ?

-Ca va, j'ai pris ma décision.''

Elle n'avait plus rien dit, m'avait laissé faire comme je le voulais.

Emmett avait déposé Evan, juste avant la sonnerie. Nos regards s'étaient croisés et il avait compris. Il avait alors gardé ses distances.

Je refusais cependant de le laisser dans le silence. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui faire ça. Emmett était un homme bon, et je voulais être sur qu'il comprenne mon choix.

Alors une fois que les enfants furent tous en classe que tout était régler, je décidais de lui envoyer un simple SMS. Je sais que mon choix était lâche, que je n'avais même pas le courage de l'appeler.

_'' J'ai pris ma décision et je ne pense pas qu'être amis soit une bonne idée. Je sais que ca ne me suffira pas. J'ai tenté de refoulés mes sentiments, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me lancer dans quelques choses si je ne suis pas certaine de ne faire souffrir personne. Je suis désolée. Je préfère en rester là… Ne me réponds pas s'il te plaît.''_

A cet instant, ce fut comme ci tout s'écroulait. J'avais mal. Vraiment. J'essayais de relativiser, de me dire qu'au moins, nous n'avions pas eu de début de relation et qu'il allait être plus simple pour moi, de m'éloigner et de l'oublier.

Mais rien ne se passait comme ca, rien du tout.

**#JCMR#**

Je m'étais noyer dans la paperasse sur mon bureau, préparant tout ce que j'avais à faire pour le prochain semestre. Faisant les comptes et vérifiant les bulletins scolaires de certains élèves.

Cependant, le trou à l'intérieur de moi était présent, et je me remis à pleurer.

Je réalisais que si j'avais eu une vraie relation avec Emmett, si nous en étions venus à nous séparer, vue comme les choses étaient dures à cet instant, je ne préférais pas m'imaginer si nous nous étions lancés, l'un avec l'autre concrètement.

Je n'avais pas vraiment saisit la place qu'il commençait à occuper pour moi.

A 16h, la fin des cours fut prononcée par la sonnerie et mon ventre se crispa d'appréhension. Alice ne pouvait pas effectuer l'étude seule ce soir et j'avais promis de l'aider. J'allais devoir faire face à Emmett.

Je faisais trainer les choses, ne trouvant pas le courage de sortir de mon bureau. J'entendais les enfants dans le couloir, s'apprêtant à quitter l'école. Je savais quand dans les minutes qui suivirent ceux qui devaient être présents s'installèrent dans la salle d'Alice et se prépareraient à faire leurs devoirs et que surtout, Emmett y serait.

J'attrapais ma veste et sortais du bureau en refermant la porter derrière moi. J'étais plus que nerveuse. J'étais malheureuse et le voir devant moi sans même pouvoir lui parler, j'avais pris cette décision et je devais la respecter mais quand je le vis la, assis en train d'aider son fils à sortir ses affaires en plaisantant. J'entre dans la salle et me dirige vers Alice.

Je compte bien la supplier de ne pas me faire travailler avec eux, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. J'avais envie de me précipiter sur Emmett et de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'on allait se lancer… Je perds les pédales et me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté d'un petit groupe d'enfants venus sans leurs parents.

J'attrape leurs cahiers de texte et débute leurs devoirs avec eux. Ils sont un peu dissipés et j'ai besoin de toute la patience dont je dispose pour garder mon calme.

J'arrive à prendre le dessus et les lancent dans le travail. Les leçons s'enchainent, je les aident pour leurs exercices et au bout d'une heure, alors que certains d'entre eux rangent leurs affaires, je sens une petite main tiré mon tee-shirt.

''Rosalie ?'' Murmure t il.

Je m'accroupis face à Evan et à son petit air gêné.

''Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Papa est au téléphone et je n'arrive pas à terminer mon exercice de coloriage…

-Je vais t'aider, mon ange. Viens.''

Je le raccompagne à sa place à m'assoit à ses côtés. Je lui tends ses crayons et l'aide quand il est en difficulté jusqu'au moment où Emmett revient. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il est là. Depuis que je le connais c'est comme si j'avais un sixième sens qui me permettait de deviner ou il est.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il ne me sert pas à grand-chose puisque je ne peux pas m'en allez. Je dois faire face à sa présence.

''Salut.

-Bonjour Emmett. ''

Evan nous regarde et je le remet au travail alors qu'Emmett prends ma place. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'enfuir loin…

* * *

**A DIMANCHE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Re-bonjour !  
**

**Puisque je n'ai pas publier la semaine passée et que le chapitre suivant est terminé, je vous poste la suite tout de suite et je vous dis à bientôt pour la publication du prochain.  
**

**Je ne vous donne pas de date, ca dépends comme toujours de l'inspiration.  
**

**En tout cas, à dimanche pour AS, ca c'est sur !  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**Point de vue de Rosalie  
**

A peine assis, Emmett me sourit. Sa présence à mes côtés m'avait manqué. J'étais toujours perdue, mais mes sentiments eux étaient bien la et je n'avais aucuns doutes sur le fait que je l'aimais.

Je ne serai pas en mesure de dire quand exactement j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui mais, la sensation que je ressentais depuis que j'avais décidé de m'éloigner de lui était bien l'équivalent d'un chagrin d'amour.

Je ne dormais pas, je ne mangeais pas, refusais de parler. La seule chose que je voulais c'était que ça s'arrête mais je savais que rien ne se passerait si facilement. Après tout, ma vie était condamnée à être un chaos…

''Rosalie…

-On parlera Emmett. Mais plus tard, s'il te plaît.''

Je n'étais pas prête à mettre un nom sur mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas prête à me dire que je venais de passer à côté d'une possible fantastique histoire d'amour.

Je me levais et sortais de la pièce après avoir dit au revoir à Evan le plus naturellement possible.

Arrivé dans le couloir, j'entrais dans la salle de musique et m'assis devant le piano. Je laissais mes doigts jouer sur les touches et m'amusais à en presser quelques-unes lorsque la porte se rouvrit.

Rien qu'à la démarche, je savais qu'Esmé se trouvait dans la pièce.

''Rose, chérie. Il est temps d'en parler. Qu'est ce qui se passe.

-Je me suis éloignée d'Emmett, Maman.''

Même si Esmé n'était pas ma mère, j'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi puisqu'elle jouait ce rôle pour moi, à la perfection.

''Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Rose ?

-Les mamans ont des soupçons et elles se sont mises à me parler de favoritisme et elles ont mêlé Evan à ça. Je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque de faire souffrir un enfant.''

J'avais mal au ventre, envie de pleurer. Plus rien n'allait.

**POV EMMETT**

Alors que Rosalie s'enfuit, je la suis discrètement. Elle s'engouffre dans la pièce et je reste la comme un idiot…Je sais que je devrais lui parler, lui expliquer…

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je me retourne.

''Monsieur Mc Carty ? Que faites-vous la ?

-Je…Rosalie…Elle..

-Oh, elle s'enfuit ? Laissez la courir, mais jamais trop loin… Ne bougez pas de la.''

Elle s'engouffre à son tour dans la pièce et laisse la porte entre ouverte. Je ne sais pas si je dois écouter mais Esmé m'a dit de ne pas bouger…

''Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Rose ?

-Les mamans ont des soupçons et elles se sont mises à me parler de favoritisme et elles ont mêlé Evan à ça. Je ne suis pas prête à prendre le risque de faire souffrir un enfant.''

Rosalie est quelqu'un de bien, dès que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai su. La voix d'Esmé retenti.

''Mais pourquoi dis-tu que tu le fais souffrir ? Il est tellement joyeux quand tu es dans les parages… Ces femmes ont de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter que tu le veuilles ou non… Certes, ce sont des connes, pardonne moi l'expression ma chérie…Mais c'est vrai qu'elles ne s'y sont pas bien prises pour te parler de leurs inquiétudes.

-Ca c'est sur…''

J'entendais Rosalie appuyé sur les touches du clavier.

''Tu sais ma puce, je pense qu'il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux. Tu es quelqu'un d'indépendant. Veux-tu Emmett ? C'est la question qu'il faut que tu te poses.

-Bien sûr que je veux Emmett mais… Et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur avec Evan ? Et si, ça tournait mal et qu'il en souffrait ? Je veux dire…

-Non, Rosalie. Ce petit garçon est clairement assez grand pour comprendre que son papa est amoureux de toi. Après, Il n'y a pas que toi qui doit répondre à toutes les questions. Pourquoi pensez toujours au pire ? Et si, ça marchait ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett pense du fait d'avoir une femme dans la vie d'Evan, mais il est clair que ce petit garçon a besoin de ça.

-Mais…

-Chérie, tu es prête pour ça. Si tu n'étais pas faite pour ce rôle, jamais tu ne te poserais autant de questions à propos du bien être de cet enfant ! Tu le protège déjà. Mais ne te prive pas mon ange, parce qu'Emmett à l'air d'être un gentil garçon. ''

Esmé à raison, si je le pouvais je la prendrais dans mes bras la tout de suite… Cependant Rosalie ne dit plus rien. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchit à ce qu'Esmé lui dit ? Je sais que tout ne se réglera pas en un jour et que Rosalie a besoin d'être rassurée sur tout un tas de choses avant de prendre une décision. Mais… La décision, moi je l'ai prise et je sais que c'est avec elle que je veux tenter de me reconstruire un avenir…

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour que les choses aillent mieux entre elle et moi. Je sais que nous devons parler mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, ni comment m'y prendre pour ne pas la faire se braquer…

La cloche sonne et je remercie Alice pour avoir aidé Evan à terminer ses devoirs alors que je lui enfile sa veste.

**#JCMR#**

Ma mère vient dîner ce soir, alors j'essaie de me montrer enthousiaste mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Elle a pourtant mit les petits plats dans les grands et Evan et moi nous régalons avec ses pâtes à la Carbonara. Je suis pourtant distrait ne prétant qu'une piètre attention à mon petit garçon qui me raconte sa journée.

Ma mère l'emmène se coucher vers dix heure après avoir lue plusieurs histoires au coté de mon fils visiblement ravie qu'elle soit présente avec nous ce soir.

''Emmett, qu'est ce qui t'arrive chéri ?

-Rien de bien grave M'man.''

Elle se laisse tomber à mes cotés et prends ma main dans la sienne.

''Tu n'as jamais su mentir, fils. J'apprécierais que tu me dises ce qui te tourmente à ce point afin que l'on puisse trouver une solution.''

Alors j'explique tout à ma mère. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Rosalie, la peur que je ressens face à ses réactions, tout ce que l'on a pu se dire elle et moi… Et elle me donne le conseil que j'attendais au fond de moi.

''Va la voir chéri.

-Maintenant ?

-Prend ta veste et vas-y, je sais qu'il est tard mais je ne pense pas qu'elle dorme non plus et tu ne dois pas perdre plus de temps que ça. ''

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, j'enfile ma veste et cours dehors. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, ni ce que je dois lui dire, ni comment je vais me faire recevoir mais une chose est sûre, c'est ce que je dois faire. Je dois lui expliquer ce que je ressens pour elle…

* * *

**Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les filles qui ont ajoutés cette fiction à leurs favoris et surtout celle qui laisse des reviews !**

**J'ai un message particulier à adresser à :**

**Rokia !**

**Je tiens à te remercier pour cette review qui m'a énormément touchée. Tu as su avoir les mots pour me toucher comme jamais avec une review simple. Je suis touchée de l'intêret de tu portes à mes écrits et je suis vraiment contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise. Des reviews comme ça, j'en voudrais tous les jours, je peux te l'assurer ^^  
**

**Chapitre SEIZE**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

J'ai passée ma soirée dans mon bain à tenter de me détendre mais en réalité rien n'y a fait. J'ai bu des dizaines de tasses de thé à la camomille, j'ai mangé un paquet de marshmallows, une tablette de chocolat et pourtant, je me sens toujours aussi mal. J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens il n'y a rien à faire. Mes pensées sont sans cesse tournées vers Emmett.

J'ajoute une autre poignée de sucre dans ma tasse et l'avale lentement. L'odeur du thé embaume la pièce de son odeur apaisante.

J'ai pris la décision de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qui me tracasse, pourquoi j'ai peur, de ce qui me fait peur, surtout.

Je relève la tête vers la pendule de ma cuisine et constate avec agacement qu'il est déjà plus de minuit. Il est grand temps que j'aille essayer de dormir.

J'entre dans ma chambre après m'être assurée que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, les portes verrouillées et me glisse prestement sous ma couette. Alors que je remonte la couverture jusqu'à sous mon menton, et profite rapidement de la sensation de chaleur qui s'empare de mon corps.

Je commence à somnoler lorsqu'un coup discret retentie à ma porte. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empare de moi alors que je regarde de nouveau l'heure. Putain, mais qui peut bien venir à cette heure ?

Je me lève fébrilement et enfile un peignoir avant de me diriger le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte. Je me dis que si je ne réponds pas, l'intrus finira par s'en aller de lui-même n'est-ce pas ?

Un second coup me fait violement sursauté et je m'empare d'un parapluie avant de jeter un coup d'œil au judas.

Le couloir est faiblement éclairer et tout ce que je vois est un buste imposant. Bordel. Je vérifie que la chaine de sécurité est bien accrochée et ouvre lentement la porte, la main agrippée sur le manche de mon parapluie.

''Emmett ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

Il affiche une mine contrarié et passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

''Je… Je sais qu'il est tard et tout… Mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle et…

-Je… D'accord mais entre s'il te plait.''

J'ouvre la porte après avoir ôté la chaine. Il entre lentement comme pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas le repousser de toute mes forces jusqu'au couloir.

''Vas-y installe toi dans le salon, je vais te faire du thé.''

Il s'y dirige et je m'enferme dans la cuisine. Je ne saisis pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mes idées sont embrouillées par la fatigue et la surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à le trouver là, devant ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit. Une fois l'eau bien chauffée, je retourne dans le salon en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Finalement, moi qui voulait lui parler quelques heures auparavant je ne me sens plus si à l'aise avec cette idée.

Il est assit sur mon sofa, sa veste encore sur le dos. Je pose la tasse devant lui et verse l'eau encore fumante à l'intérieur avant de lui tendre plusieurs sachets de thé afin qu'il fasse son choix.

''Où est Evan ?''Demandais-je inquiète.

Il plongea l'un des petits sacs à l'intérieur de l'eau.

''Ma mère est venue dîner ce soir et elle s'en occupe cette nuit.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Je ne l'aurais pas laissée seul tu sais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je voulais juste savoir, par…Curiosité, tu sais ?

-Je sais.''

Il semble chercher ses mots et s'amuse avec l'ourlet de sa veste alors que je m'assois en face de lui.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe Emmett ? Tu viens chez moi au milieu de la nuit et je sais que mon thé est bon, mais… Enfin…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on parle. Ecoute, je suis amoureux de toi. Et…''

Je m'arrête net dans mon geste et le regarde avec des yeux exorbités.

''Répète.

-Quoi ?

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

-Qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Non, ne fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien ce que je veux entendre…''

Il soupire, se lève et me regarde.

''Je t'aime Rosalie Hale et ça, certainement depuis le premier jour ou mon regard à croisé le tiens.''

Ma gorge se serre. Je sais que c'est ce que j'attends depuis quelques mois maintenant mais…

''Je t'aime aussi Emmett mais…

-Mais tu as peur et je le sais. J'ai déjà eu des relations, Evan ne l'a pas su parce que ce n'était pas sérieux mais… Je veux quelques choses de vrai et sincère avec toi. Je veux vraiment être avec toi. Je sais que c'est surement précipité et que ça peut paraitre dingue, mais je sais que c'est toi que je veux Rose, et pas une autre. Je suis sûr et certain que tu es la femme parfaite pour moi.''

Tant d'informations… Je sens comme ci on venait d'ouvrir un énorme gouffre sous mes pieds mais ce n'est pas un mauvais sentiment qui s'empare de moi, au contraire. Je me sens emplie de joie et c'est les yeux pleins de larmes que je lui dis :

''Je veux essayer. Je ne sais pas si on y arrivera, ou même… Enfin. Je ne dis pas que je prendrais le rôle de mère pour Evan, je ne me permettrais pas mais… Je prendrais soin de lui. Et…De toi.

-C'est moi qui prendra soin de toi Rose, c'est mon rôle.''

Je ne sais pas où tout ça nous mènera mais je sais que je l'aime et que ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer. Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur pour aider Evan et lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin, mais je veux essayer.

''Je ne sais pas si on doit en parler, mais je suppose que ca finira par se savoir. Il faut que tu saches que les gens vont parler. Certains vont prendre Evan pour ton fils et je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir, il faudra lui parler. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre mais…'' Il s'élance dans une grande discussion et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Si il y'a bien une chose qui est sûre c'est qu'une histoire avec Emmett va être pleine de surprise.

* * *

**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, vos reviews.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**CECI EST UN CHAPITRE BONUS, IL EST TRES COURT MAIS IMPORTANT. JE VOUS DONNES RENDEZ VOUS EN BAS !**

**Chapitre BONUS : LA LETTRE  
**

''_Mon petit ange,_

_Aujourd'hui, je t'ai donné la vie. Je ne sais pas si lorsque tu liras cette lettre tu m'en voudras de ne pas être à tes côtés, dans les épreuves que la vie placera sur ton chemin. Mais si il y'a bien une chose dont je suis certaine en écrivant ses mots, c'est que ton père, lui sera toujours là pour toi. _

_Les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme nous l'aurions voulu, c'est vrai. Mais je ne regrette rien, non. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. N'en doute jamais._

_Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas à tes côtés, mais je sais que tu n'es pas seul et que quoi qu'il arrive, ton père sera toujours là pour t'aimer._

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu seras heureux, c'est tout ce que je souhaite._

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie et je ne cesserais jamais de veiller sur toi, peu importe la distance qui nous séparera, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur… _

_Je t'aime, mon amour.''_

* * *

**BONJOUR à TOUTES !**

** Je sais qu'il y'en a parmis vous, qui lisez les fictions de MILK40, je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais l'une de ses traductions : DES GENS COMME NOUS, a été supprimer de FF pour des conneries, oui je le dis haut et fort. **

**C'est une fiction BDSM, donc pas donner à tout le monde, mais si certaines d'entre vous veulent la relire ou la lire, venez me parler en privé. Je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de faire de la pub pour quelques fictions que ce soit mais la celle ci me tiens vraiment à coeur. Alors si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander le lien par PM.**

**Parce que sincèrement, même si le thème est particulier, elle vaut le coup d'être lue. Et oui, ça me touche énormément qu'elle ne soit plus sur FF.**

**Je vous dis à TRES BIENTOT, pour la suite de cette histoire.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello ! Bonne St Valentin mesdemoiselles :)**

**Je tiens à remercier :**

**Jus de Carotte,Guest,Grazie,Bellatrix18,Louise Malone, Sarinette60,Iankee**

**Pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre DIX SEPT**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

La lumière du jour qui pénètre dans mon appartement est aveuglante mais ce n'est pas ça qui me réveille. C'est le bruit strident qui résonne non loin de mon visage qui le fait.

''Mmmh…'' je tends le bras vers la source du bruit sans ouvrir les yeux et sens une matière rugueuse sous mes doigts. C'est ce qui me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Je manque de m'écrouler du canapé en réalisant ma position sur le canapé. Je suis en réalité allongée sur Emmett, alors que ses mains imposantes sont enveloppées autour de mon corps et me tiennes fermement.

Le bruit retentit de nouveau et je réalise que c'est son téléphone qui sonne à l'intérieur de son jean.

Je passe ma main sur son visage doucement et remue quelques peu. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il plaque sensuellement mes hanches contre les siennes.

''Emmett, chéri. On s'est endormis. Ton téléphone sonne, il faut que tu répondes, ça a l'air important.''

Il ouvre alors les yeux lentement et se dandine sous moi pour attraper son téléphone coincés entre nous deux. Son regard se pose directement sur l'appelant et il soupire.

''Allo.'' Sa voix enrouée par le sommeil est si sexy que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir chaud en l'entendant.

Alors qu'il discute avec sa mère qui l'informe sur l'heure tardive, mes pensées me ramène irrémédiablement vers la nuit dernière.

Après avoir discutés lentement sur ce qui se passait entre nous et sur ce que nous voulions l'un pour l'autre, j'avais eu le droit à un traitement de faveur. Sa bouche s'était posée à plusieurs reprises contre la mienne m'offrant des sensations plus qu'oubliées par mon corps. Il m'avait ensuite câliné des heures durant avant que nous tombions tous les deux endormis, sur mon sofa.

Bien sûr, je savais que lorsque nous nous redresserions, les douloureuses courbatures qui nous attendaient allaient être plus que désagréable mais il était certain que ça valait plus que le coup.

'' Ma mère demande si tu veux bien déjeuner avec nous ?'' Me dit Emmett tout en posant son téléphone au sol.

J'ai bien envie d'accepter, pour ne pas avoir à me séparer de lui. Mais je crains la réaction d'Evan…Et si le fait que son père et moi soyons ensembles sera un problème pour lui ?

''D'accord mais… Et Evan ?

-Evan est déjà réveillé. Ma mère lui a dit que tu allais sans doute déjeuner avec nous et il avait l'air emballé. Ca ira. Il faudra juste lui expliquer notre relation, mais rien ne nous oblige à lui dire aujourd'hui même.

-Il s'en doutera de toute façon.

-Ça c'est sur.''

Nous nous redressions finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes et je filais directement à la salle de bain.

Dans mon empressement, j'avais cependant oublié un détail. Je n'allais pas seulement devoir faire face à Evan, sachant l'affection que nous nous portions était forte…J'allais aussi devoir faire la connaissance de la mère d'Emmett.

Et si cette femme ne m'aimait pas ? Si les derniers évènements entre lui et moi avaient joués sur le jugement qu'elle s'était fait de moi ? Et si elle avait voulu me voir, juste pour m'interdire de le revoir ? Et si Emmett décidait que nous faisions une erreur ?

J'entrais de nouveau dans le salon, après avoir pris ma douche au radar, complètement prise par mes réflexions.

''Rose, ça ne va pas ? Je veux dire… Ton haut est à l'envers.''

Je secoue la tête et le remet correctement.

''Ca va…

-Non, je vois bien qu'il y'a quelques chose qui cloche. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Et si ta mère ne m'aime pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Et si elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit ensembles ? Si elle ne me trouvait pas assez bien pour toi ?''

Il me regarde avec de grand yeux, comme si je venais de me transformez en montre sous ses yeux.

''Arrête, ma mère n'est pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'Evan et moi soyons heureux. Et nous allons l'être. Ne te mets pas de pression. Tout ira bien. Si tu es prête, on peut y allez ?

-Oui..''

J'attrape ma veste et Emmett m'aide à l'enfiler avant de nous conduire tous les deux vers sa voiture.

''Tu ne préfères pas que je prenne la mienne ?

-Je ne veux pas te laisser l'occasion de t'enfuir mademoiselle.'' Me dit-il en souriant.

Il m'ouvre la portière avec un éclat de rire mais je pense tout de même déceler une part de vérité dans sa confession.

#JCMR#

Le trajet jusque chez lui s'est déroulé sans encombres, Emmett a tenté de me détendre avec quelques blagues bien placées mais je reste tout de même stressée à l'idée que quelques chose se passe mal.

Il se gare rapidement et m'aide à descendre. Je pourrais m'habituer à cela. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à son loft et au moment d'ouvrir la porte il s'arrête.

''Tout vas bien se passer, ma mère est quelqu'un de très ouvert et tu as tout pour toi ma belle. Tu es belle, talentueuse et tellement généreuse qu'elle ne peut que t'aimer. Je peux te le garantir ma belle.''

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

''ROSALIE !''

Evan se jette littéralement dans mes bras alors que je le soulève du sol.

''J'avais hâte que tu arrives moi ! C'était long ! Viens voir ! Mamie Maddy elle a fait des crêpes !''

Il me fait rapidement entré ne prêtant littéralement aucunes attentions à son père encore bouche bée sur le pas de la porte.

''Evan McCarty ! Viens voir un peu par ici ! ''

Le petit garçon m'indiqua rapidement la direction de la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce je le reposais au sol.

''Mamie Maddy ! Regarde Rosalie est arrivée !

-Je sais chéri, j'ai entendu. Assis toi s'il te plaît, mamie n'est pas contente.''

Le petit s'exécuta alors que le stresse s'emparait de moi.

''Mamie comprends que tu sois content que sois content de revoir papa, et surtout Rosalie, mais mamie et papa t'ont déjà dis de ne pas allez ouvrir la porte si tu es tout seul. D'accord ?

-Oui mamie. Je le referais plus…''

Elle embrasse son front et me sourit.

''Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui…Merci madame.'' Dis-je gênée. Je me sentais comme une intrus dans cette immense cuisine.

''Je m'appelle Madeline mais tu peux m'appelez Maddy. Et je pense qu'on va très vite se tutoyer puisque tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.''

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un tel accueil. Elle appuya sa parole en apposant sa main contre mon bras.

''Hey ! Vous êtes tous là, sans moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Dit Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour.

''Tiens, tu arrives bien toi ! Va donc mettre la table pour que nous puissions prendre ce brunch qui n'attendait que vous, parce qu'Evan et moi avons faim !''

Un sentiment puissant s'empara de moi.

''Je suis désolée que vous aillez du nous attendre, Maddy.

-C'était une boutade ma chérie, ne t'en fais donc pas. Si nous avions eu très faim nous aurions piochés dans les plats en vous attendant, ne t'inquiète donc pas !''

J'allais définitivement adorer ma belle mère.

* * *

**Et voilà, ca y'est ! Ils sont ensembles !**

**A bientôt**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello !**

**Alors voilà, maintenant que j'ai terminé ADMIRATION SECRÈTE, je vais me consacrée à celle ci, donc publier plus souvent. **

**ADMIRATION SECRÈTE FAIS SOIXANTE ET UN CHAPITRE ET JE PUBLIE TOUJOURS DIMANCHE,LUNDI,JEUDI ! ELLE N'EST PAS COMPLÈTEMENT EN LIGNE !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour nous deux amoureux... Merci pour toutes vos reviews .**

**Grazie,Bellatrix18,Jus de Carotte,Sarinette60, Iankee**

**Et toutes les autres pour leurs mises en alerte en favoris. **

**CHAPITRE DIX HUIT**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Les semaines ont passées mais ne se ressemblent pas. Emmett est un petit ami parfait. Au départ, nous avions un peu de mal l'un avec l'autre. Nous étions stressés, comme ci, nous retombions à l'époque de l'adolescence. Nous n'avions toujours pas parlé à Evan, alors nous ne nous voyons pas très souvent. A l'époque bien sûre mais très rarement seuls.

Evan se pose des questions, il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi il me voit si souvent mais il a l'air d'apprécier que je sois proche de lui. Emmett cherche comment lui annoncer. Ça ne me stresse plus trop parce qu'Evan m'a fait plusieurs confessions… Mais je n'ose pas en parler à Emmett, de peur qu'il s'imagine des choses à mon sujet.

Il est huit heure moins cinq et je ne suis pas encore partie de chez moi, je sais que je vais être en retard mais j'espère qu'Alice sera déjà à l'école pour faire l'ouverture à ma place. J'ai passé ma nuit à envoyer des sms à Emmett qui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Tous les matins, alors qu'il vient déposer Evan, je manque toujours de me jeter sur lui et de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mais c'est proscrit. On ne peut pas faire ça. Déjà la rumeur nous concernant à enflée et plusieurs maman nous jette toujours des regards désapprobateurs lorsqu'elles nous voient non loin de l'autre.

C'est dur, mais on s'y fait et puis, le bonheur n'a pas de prix.

#JCMR#

J'arrive avec dix minutes de retard. J'ai à peine eu le temps de mettre de l'anti-cerne… Lorsque j'arrive devant l'école, Evan court vers moi avec un thermos à la main sous l'œil attentif de Maddy. Bah tiens, Emmett n'est pas la aujourd'hui ?

''Salut madame Rosalie !

-Hey, coucou toi. Bien dormi ? Près pour l'école ?

-Pas trop… Mais j'ai bien dormi. Tiens, c'est pour toi. Mamie Maddy, m'a dit de te donner ca.''

Il me tend le thermos et je l'ouvre, l'odeur forte du café me monte au nez et je soupire de contentement.

''Oh merci. Viens, je vais allez voir ta grand-mère.''

Je suis le petit et salue d'un grand sourire Maddy qui me regarde d'un œil amusé.

''Je pensais que tu en aurais besoin, vu qu'Emmett s'est endormi sur le canapé alors qu'il tentait de mettre ses chaussures.''

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire, à vrai dire, moi j'ai commencée à m'endormir debout avec la brosse à dent dans la bouche, alors…

''Allez Evan, il est temps. A tout à l'heure. Papa viendra te chercher.

-Oh super ! Mais tu crois qu'il ne sera plus malade ?

-Il n'est pas malade chéri, il est juste très fatigué. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera la ce soir, c'est promis.

-D'accord, à ce soir mamie.''

Ils s'embrassent et se prenne dans les bras avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'entrée de l'école.

''Rosalie, chérie. Vient dîner ce soir à la maison. Je m'en irais ensuite, mais je pense que ça pourrais être bien que vous passiez du temps ensembles. Et puis je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité au petit. Parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il se passe quelques chose d'important dans sa vie. Si vous ne lui dites pas il va finir par avoir peur…'' Chuchota-elle.

J'hoche la tête compréhensive. Je suis d'accord avec elle, je pense que les choses iraient mieux ainsi. Plus besoin de se cacher de lui, ou d'avoir peur qu'il nous surprenne sur le fait et que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de lui dire quoi que ce soit s'il se braque.

Je la salue et m'engouffre dans l'école. Les petits se dirigent vers leurs classes alors que je les surveille du coin de l'œil.

La journée se passe plus vite que prévue. Vers midi mon téléphone sonne et je découvre amusé un message d'Emmett qui vient visiblement de se réveiller.

**« Tête dans les fesses, faim de loup et manque de toi. »**

Je ris devant ses mots. Il est définitivement en train de se réveiller. Nous n'avons plus repassez de nuit ensembles depuis le premier jour mais d'après ce que j'ai appris de lui, il doit être extrêmement câlin au réveil.

**« Et bien, je t'ai attendue moi ce matin, mais j'ai quand même eu le plaisir d'avoir le café de ta mère… »**

Le café de Maddy est définitivement le meilleur café du monde et un thermos ne m'aura malheureusement pas suffit pour tenir le coup. J'ai manqué de m'endormir plus d'une fois devant des compte rendus ou des fiches de présence.

**« Le café de ma maman est définitivement le meilleur. Elle m'a parlée de ce soir, viendras-tu ? »**

Je pense vraiment qu'il est temps d'en parler à Evan, alors je compte bien allez dîner avec eux. Et puis il y'a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu passer du temps avec eux sans rien autour que je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde.

**« Bien sûr. Je pense qu'il est temps de le dire à Evan. »**

J'attends sa réponse quelques minutes. Je sais qu'il est stressé à l'idée de lui dire, qu'Evan ne le prenne pas bien. Ca me fais rire, parce qu'au départ, c'était moi qui paniquait et lui qui était confiant. Mais depuis quelques jours Evan est de plus en plus dur avec Emmett. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais moi je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas d'être mis à l'écart et qu'il a bien compris de quoi il s'agit.

**« Et si il le prends mal ? »**

Je respire un grand coup. Je connais ses craintes et je les comprends, les respectent. Mais je sais qu'il est important de dire la vérité. Autant pour le petit que pour nous.

**« Nous sommes deux Emmett, nous ferons face à cela ensembles si rien ne va comme on le veut. Mais je ne me fais pas de mauvais sang, il est petit, certes. Mais il est loin d'être bête et je suis certaine qu'il a bien compris. »**

Nous continuons à nous envoyer quelques sms. Mais bientôt, je dois le laissez afin d'aller surveillez la cantine avec Alice et Edward.

La journée ne passe plus si vite. Et bientôt il est l'heure d'accompagné Evan et ses copains en études. Et surtout de revoir Emmett et d'être proche de lui sans que cela paraisse suspect.

* * *

**Bientôt le grand moment !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello (:**

**Et un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui :)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je pense publier un autre chapitre demain, je suis en train de l'écrire.**

**Je vous dis donc à demain. **

* * *

**Chapitre DIX NEUF**

**Pov de Rosalie**

L'étude c'est plutôt bien passé. Evan a été adorable et a accepté de faire tous ses devoirs. Il se débrouille de mieux en mieux niveau lecture et la fierté d'Emmett n'a plus de limite.

Son père l'encourage à ranger rapidement ses affaires alors qu'Alice et moi raccompagnons les enfants vers la sortie dès que nous voyons leurs parents s'approcher.

Il est presque dix-huit heures lorsque je commence à fermer toutes les portes de l'école. Je passe rapidement dans mon bureau et enfile mon manteau et mon bonnet. Il a encore neigé en ce début de février.

''Rosalie, il faut qu'on parle. '' Me dit-Alice

Je sursaute et lui sourit en lui indiquant la chaise en face de moi. Elle se tortille mal à l'aise.

''Est-ce que tu as une relation avec l'un des parents d'élèves ?'' Me demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

J'aime le fait qu'elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins même si je suis plus que surprise par ce qu'elle me demande.

''Oui.'' Dis-je franchement.

Elle sourit.

''Très bien. Je m'en doutais que tu fricotais avec Emmett. Mais n'en change pas trop vite, on risquerait de s'attirer des ennuis.''

Je me fige. Alors, est-ce vraiment l'opinion qu'elle a de moi ? Une fille qui papillonne ?

''Tu sembles te méprendre sur mon compte Alice. Je suis en couple, oui mais je ne compte pas me lasser d'Emmett tout de suite, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète et je n'ai jamais été du genre à être une garce sans cœur qui change de mec comme de pair de Louboutin. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je dois dîner avec ma belle-mère, Emmett et le petit. Ils vont m'attendre. ''

Je suis en colère. Parce que je pensais qu'Alice était l'une des personne les plus ouvertes d'esprits que je connaissais, mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. J'attrape ma veste et lui ordonne de sortir de mon bureau.

''Rose, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Peut être Alice, mais tu l'as dit. On en parlera plus tard, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis attendue. A plus tard.''

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et sors directement de l'école. Je suis déçue et en colère. Cette soirée avec Emmett me fera du bien. Et pouvoir en profiter un peu…

Je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et filais vers chez eux. Le trajet me parut long et surtout, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Alice m'avait blessée et j'avais besoin de passer à autre chose avant d'y accorder beaucoup trop d'importance.

Je ressortais rapidement de la voiture et manquais de m'écrouler lorsque mes pieds touchèrent la neige. Cela me permit de me détendre un peu et je ris légèrement réalisant la posture que j'avais. Je m'avançais rapidement vers l'immeuble d'Emmett et sonnait à l'interphone.

''Oui ?''Dit Maddy

Je souriais en entendant la voix de ma belle-mère résonner.

''C'est Rosalie.

-Monte ma chérie, les garçons t'attendent.'' Dit-elle.

Je poussais la lourde porte et montais les trois étages en passant par les escaliers ? J'avais un léger problème avec les ascenseurs.

A peine arrivée au premier étage, j'entendais déjà la voix d'Evan résonner dans la cage d'escaliers.

''Bah elle est où ?

-Laisse lui le temps de monter quand même.'' Glissa-Emmett.

J'arrivais rapidement à leurs étages après avoir accélérée l'allure.

''Hey, salut vous.'' Dis-je dans un sourire.

Evan me regardait avec des grands yeux.

''Bah, pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'ascenseur ?

-Parce que je suis claustrophobe.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Que j'ai peur quand je suis enfermée dans les petites pièces.''

Emmett me sourit et Evan rentra à l'intérieur. J'en profitais pour embrasser mon magnifique petit ami au coin des lèvres.

''Tu m'as manquée.'' Chuchota-t-il.

Je caressais sa joue en souriant et entrais alors qu'il s'éloignait pour me laisser passer. Maddy s'affairait aux fourneaux et je me pressais afin de l'aider le plus vite possible.

Elle préparait des plats simples mais toujours bons et elle était pleine de ressources pour faire manger des légumes à Evan. Et elle y parvenait à tous les coups, pourtant dès qu'il apprenait que ce qu'il était en train de manger, contenait des légumes il prétendait ne pas aimer.

Aujourd'hui elle avait décidée de lui faire manger des aubergines.

''Bonsoir ma chérie. Aimes-tu les aubergines ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais je vais t'aider, attends.''

Je m'emparais d'un couteau et l'aidais autant que je pouvais tout en l'écoutant me raconter quelques anecdotes au sujet d'Emmett.

Ce dernier vint me chercher au bout d'une heure, m'indiquant que selon lui il était temps d'annoncer la vérité à Evan.

''Tu es prêt ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre.''

Je serrais sa main et l'accompagnait dans le salon ou Evan jouait au lego.

''Evan, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

-Oui papa.''

Le petit fronça les sourcils en s'approchant alors que je m'installais à coté d'eux.

''Rosalie et moi on a quelques chose à te dire..

-Quoi ?

-En fait… Tu sais qu'on la voit souvent et que je suis amie avec elle.

-Bah papa, je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle, tu sais, ça se voit. Mais t'es sur qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? ''

Je regardais Emmett qui ne s'en remettais visiblement pas de s'être fais coiffer au poteau par son fils. Il ne disait plus rien.

''Je suis amoureuse de ton père Evan.

-Alors, ça veut dire que tu es ma nouvelle maman ?''

Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui réponde, que je lui explique. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne savais pas ce qu'Emmett avait raconté à son fils.

''Non chéri, papa t'as bien dit quand il t'a lu la lettre la dernière fois que tu avais une maman.

-Oui, mais moi je ne veux pas d'elle je veux Rosalie parce que Rosalie elle est gentille.''

Je sentais Emmett se crisper à mes côtés et me jeter un regard discret.

''Evan…

-NON ! La dame, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Alors moi je ne veux pas d'elle. Je veux Rosalie !'' Dit-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Moi qui craignais sa réaction devant l'annonce de ma liaison avec son père, je ne me serais jamais attendue à une telle réaction de sa part face à…Ça.

Il se leva de table et se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me levais et le rattrapais. Il pleurait tellement que son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et m'asseyait avec lui à même le sol.

''Chut, écoute mon cœur, je ne suis pas ta maman et je ne le serai jamais. Mais je peux faire tout comme ci j'étais ta maman si tu me laisses le faire.

-Mais je veux que tu sois ma vraie maman.

-Chut chéri. Ça va, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais te laisser te calmer et quand tu seras prêt on parlera de ça. D'accord ?

-Oui…''

Je caressais ses cheveux, posant mon dos contre le mur et le berçait lentement en le gardant contre moi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !**  
**Après un petit moment d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais j'ai bloquée sur le suivant mais je voulais à tout prix diminuer l'attente pour le prochain. Chose faite puisque vous l'aurez d'ici quelques jours puisqu'il est terminé ! Voilà voilà ! **

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews alors je vous remercie toutes ici : Jus de Carotte **_(Merci d'être toujours la !^^)**, **_**Bellatrix18**_ (Merci de supporter mes idées loufoques !^^)**, **_**Louise Malone**_ (J'aime beaucoup Evan aussi !)**, Grazie **(Et non, Alice a mis les pieds dans le plat... Mais elle va s'expliquer. Merci de toujours être la!)**, Melodie93, Sarinette60** (Merci de toujours me suivre !)**, Megy-Vampire **(La voilà la suite :))_

**Chapitre Vingt**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Voir Rosalie s'occuper ainsi d'Evan, m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'aurais pensé que le fait que je veuille refaire ma vie avec une femme aurait posée problème mais non. Ce qui ne lui a pas plus c'est que Rosalie ne puisse pas devenir sa mère. Evan sait qu'il a une maman, il connait son histoire mais il ne veut pas se mettre en tête que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qu'Amber l'a laissé avec moi. Mais quelques parts, je le comprends. Après toutes ces années, elle n'a jamais cherchée à le revoir.

Mais voir Rosalie, le tenir tout contre son cœur et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes m'as touché. Bien sûr, je sais qu'elle aime les enfants, qu'elle sait toujours comment s'y prendre mais je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux qu'elle s'occupe de lui de manière spontanée et qu'elle sache le rassurer ainsi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, mon fils finit par se calmer dans ses bras. Je m'approche lentement alors qu'elle se relève avec lui contre elle. Evan dort profondément ses bras serrée autour du corps de Rosalie. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre de mon fils et elle m'aide à lui enfiler son pyjama, afin de le glisser sous les couettes.

Lorsque nous ressortons, ma mère est en train de servir le dîner.

''Tout vas bien les enfants ? Je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

-Merci pour tout, maman.'' Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle se serre quelques secondes contre moi et enfile rapidement sa veste.

''Bien, tout est prêt. Dormez cette nuit, je ne peux pas traverser toute la ville demain matin, moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir !

-Merci maman.'' Dis-je en riant.

Savoir que ma mère refait sa vie me fait chaud au cœur. Depuis le temps qu'elle a perdu mon père, je pense qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose. Rosalie et moi nous installons rapidement, et nous mangeons ce que ma mère a préparé pour nous. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle et moi nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés l'un avec l'autre, seuls.

Vers 23h, Rosalie s'apprête à s'en allez mais quelques chose en moi me dis qu'elle ne doit pas partir, j'ai envie de la garder pour moi, ce soir. Je ne sais pas quand nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de nous retrouver tous les deux, et je me dois d'en profiter.

Elle enfile sa veste et attrape son sac à main.

''Reste.'' Dis-je précipitamment.

Elle se retourne et me regarde.

''Quoi ? Non, Emmett.'' Dit-elle en riant.

Je la serre contre moi.

''S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

-Et je n'ai pas envie de partir mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Evan me voit ici dès le lendemain. Et puis, je n'ai pas pris d'affaire de rechange et je me dois d'être à l'école très tôt demain…'' Elle semble hésitée.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour la faire rester.

''S'il te plait ?

-Mmmh.

-Je te ramènerais demain matin. Allez, s'il te plaaaait…'' Dis-je comme un enfant.

Elle sourit et hoche la tête. Je lui ôte de nouveau sa veste et je la conduis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, mais je suis stressé surtout. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femme dans ma vie, ou dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas sûr de mes gestes mais Rosalie ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

Je lui indique la salle de bain et lui sors un grand tee-shirt de Football et lui dépose à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'elle a fermé la porte, j'ôte mon pantalon et me chemise et les poses sur la chaise dans un coin afin de ne pas paraitre trop désordonné. Il y'a vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire ce genre de chose. Je suis ordonné en temps normal, c'est sûr, j'ai un petit garçon à charge et si on ne prend pas les choses au fur et à mesure on se fait vite déborder.

Je me retrouve en boxer et je m'engouffre sous la couverture rapidement. Je saisis mon livre à coté de moi et tente de lire une ou deux page mais lorsque je relis plus de quatre fois d'affilée la même ligne je comprends que ça met impossible et que la présence de Rosalie, non loin de moi me perturbe plus que de raison. Je ne sais pas si, ce qui me pose vraiment problème est le fait qu'elle s'apprête à passer la nuit avec moi, ou le fait que son pyjama ne se compose que d'un vieux tee-shirt de l'université que je portais lors de mes entrainements de football.

Je secoue la tête et retient ma respiration lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce. Elle n'a plus aucune trace de maquillage sur le visage, ses cheveux sont relevés en une tresse sur le sommet de sa tête et le tee-shirt est court finalement, très court. Il lui arrive à mi-cuisse mais nul doute que si elle avance un peu trop vite la vue que j'aurais sera phénoménale. Je secoue la tête de nouveau et lui sourit alors qu'elle tient fermement le bord du vêtement.

J'écarte les couvertures afin qu'elle puisse se glisser dans le lit à mes côtés. Elle s'allonge très vite et remonte la couette jusqu'à son menton et ferme les yeux.

''Bonne nuit Emmett.'' Dit-elle très vite.

Je souris devant son air contrarié. Je penche mon bras vers ma table de chevet et éteins la lumière. Je me recouche à nouveau à ses côtés et attends. Finalement dormir à ses côtés s'annonce compliquer, voir très compliqué.

D'abord, au départ, elle garde ses distances. Puis au beau milieu de la nuit, elle vient se coller contre moi et pousse même un soupir de contentement.

Mais le plus incroyable, c'est lorsqu'elle me murmure :

''Je t'aime''

Au beau milieu de la nuit. Puis qu'elle se met vraiment à parler dans son sommeil, d'abord des choses inintelligibles puis des choses avec énormément d'importances…

* * *

**A demain pour AS et à TRES BIENTOT pour la suite :)**

**Encore merci à vous toutes !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello !**

**Alors voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous avais dis que ca irais vite... **

**Je blablate pas trop longtemps.**

**Juste un très grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt & un**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Il est six heure quarante cinq lorsque le réveil sonne. Je me félicite mentalement d'avoir réussi à y penser avant de m'endormir.

J'aimerais pouvoir prendre mon temps pour réveiller Rosalie, la câliner quelques minutes. Mais je ne peux pas. Nous disposons tout juste d'un quart d'heure avant qu'Evan ne se réveille et vienne se faufiler dans mon lit. Je sais qu'il apprécie Rosalie, que visiblement le fait que j'ai une relation avec elle ne lui pose pas de problème, enfin, pas les problèmes auxquels je me serait attendu… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que trouver Rose dans le lit de son père dès le réveil, lui plaise.

Alors, je réveille Rosalie aussi doucement que possible afin qu'elle ne soit pas bousculée. Je pose mes lèvres sur son front puis sur son nez tout en caressant sa joue. Elle bouge lentement, puis ouvre les yeux. Je suis content d'être en hiver et que le soleil ne soit pas encore levée parce que j'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de me coucher.

''Bonjour, toi.'' Dit-elle une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Je lui souris et pose délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Rapidement, voir trop rapidement à mon goût elle se sépare de moi.

''Emmett, pas le matin !''Dit-elle en se couvrant la bouche.

Je ris et me lève afin d'enfiler des vêtements. Je sens son regard reposé sur moi. Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche mais je n'ai définitivement pas envie de la quitter. Je sens le lit bouger derrière moi et le bruit des vêtements qui se froisse m'indique qu'elle s'habille.

Je la regarde tout en enfilant mon pantalon. Elle attrape son sac et plonge mon tee-shirt à l'intérieur.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Dis-je, souriant.

Elle attache ses cheveux et ris doucement.

''J'emmène un bout de toi, parce que toi et moi savons pertinemment que nous n'allons pas pouvoir faire cela tous les soirs. En plus, je sens ta nervosité jusqu'à moi. Je sais qu'Evan va se lever. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai partie, ça restera notre secret.

-Reviens ce soir, on est le week-end on lui expliquera… S'il te plaît.

-Si tu veux… Mais réfléchis-y bien Emmett, c'est important.''

Je l'embrasse alors à nouveau alors qu'elle tente de protester. Elle m'écarte mais embrasse mon nez et je la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Même une fois dans le couloir, je n'arrive pas à la laisser partir alors que j'entends le réveil de mon fils retentir.

''Tu vas me manquer…''Dis-je.

Elle caresse ma joue et ses yeux brillent.

''Je t'aime Emmett.''

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et nous nous pressons lorsque j'entends la porte de la chambre de mon fils s'ouvrir.

''Je file, à plus tard. ''Chuchote-t-elle

Je referme la porte alors que mon fils apparait dans le salon, les yeux mi-clos son ours en peluche sous le bras.

''Bonjour mon cœur !'' Dis-je en m'élançant vers la cuisine afin de lui préparer son chocolat chaud.

''Papa ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Pourquoi elle est partie Rosalie ?'' Demande-t-il doucement.

Je manque de lâcher la boite complète de chocolat en poudre à l'intérieur de son petit bol.

''Quoi ?

-Bah oui, mamie m'a dit que quand les grands s'aiment, ils dorment ensembles et que c'est surement ce que vous allez faire hier avec Rosalie. Et puis je l'ai entendue rigoler ce matin… Mais elle est pas là…''

Je me trouve planté au milieu de la cuisine, l'air bête. Que répondre à ça ? A un petit garçon, loin d'être bête et qui comprends encore plus vite que moi la situation.

''Je… Evan, assis-toi. Papa doit te parler, mon cœur.''

Il s'exécute alors que je lui donne son petit déjeuner. Je m'installe face à lui, commençant à chercher mes mots.

''Papa voudrait que tu lui dises comment tu te sens ? Tu es content ? Tu es triste ?

-Bah non, je suis content.

-Tu es content que papa sois amoureux de Rosalie ? Ou ça t'embête un peu ?

-Rosalie est gentille avec moi et avec toi. Alors je suis content.''

La simplicité… Tout ce qui compte pour lui est qu'elle soit gentille…

''Elle joue avec moi, à l'école elle s'occupe de moi.

-Je suis content que tu l'aimes bien. Et que ca ne te pose pas de problèmes…

-Mais…

-Mais ?

-Tu m'aimeras toujours même si y'a Rosalie ?'' Demande-t-il timidement.

Sa question me brise le cœur, je me doutais bien que malgré tout il s'inquièterait.

''Mon cœur, peu importe de qui je suis amoureux. Jamais personne ne prendra ta place. Je suis ton papa, tu es mon fils. Je t'aime plus que tout au mon Evan et jamais personne ne changera ça.

-Même Rosalie ?

-Même Rosalie, chéri. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

-Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup.'' Dit-il

Je décide de ne pas en parler plus que ça, mais lui faisant promettre de toujours me dire si quelques chose ne va pas.

Je lui fais prendre sa douche, le laissant le faire tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret afin de toute de même lui faire gagner en autonomie.

Je l'aide ensuite à s'habiller et il est l'heure de partie à l'école.

#AS#

Sur le chemin, je me sens comme un adolescent qui va chercher sa petite amie. A l'arrière Evan chantonne une comptine pour enfant, visiblement content d'aller à l'école.

Hier soir avant l'arrivée de Rosalie je lui ai fait réviser sa poésie. Il prend plus de plaisir pour faire ses devoirs et c'est comme ci quelques chose c'était débloqué en lui.

Je gare rapidement la voiture alors qu'Evan s'est déjà détaché, prêt à bondir de la voiture. Alors je me dépêche.

Nous nous rapprochons très vite de l'école et mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

''Evan ?

-Oui papa ?

-On invite Rosalie ce soir ? Juste tous les trois ?

-Oui !'' Dit-il joyeux.

Je suis rassuré lorsque je m'avance vers Rosalie qui rit à une blague de Jasper qui est à ses côtés pour faire entrer les enfants. Un détail me chiffonne mais c'est sans doute normal… Mais… Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Alice qui le fait avec elle ?

Je lui demanderais ce soir, je m'avance vers elle pour faire entrer Evan et lui dit bonjour avec un grand sourire tout en essayant d'être discret.

Je lui confirme de manière détourné que nous pouvons nous retrouvés ce soir et le sourire flamboyant me fait chavirer.

La soirée s'annonce sous les meilleurs hospices.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello les filles !**

**Alors, la semaine prochaine je m'en vais pour celle qui ne le savent pas alors je vais tenter de publier un autre chapitre samedi histoire de vous laissez un petit quelques chose mais ensuite je ne sais pas si j'aurais du temps pour écrire pour la semaine qui vient. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, la famille à allez voir... Et la famille passera toujours avant FF...**

**Je vous laisse déjà pour ce soir avec un chapitre difficile pour Alice, si vous l'appréciez, sachez que moi aussi mais qu'elle avait besoin de ça.**

**Peut être à demain ! Je ne promet rien, je ferais tout pour en tout cas... **

**Chapitre 22**

**Pov de Rosalie**

J'étais repassé chez moi en vitesse afin de prendre ma douche et de me changer. Ma nuit avait été fantastique. Bien sûr, au départ, j'avais un peu appréhendée qu'Emmett veuille que l'on couche ensembles directement. Après tout, ça aurait été normal, quoi qu'un peu précipité, mais j'aurais pu comprendre. Mais cela m'aurait mis mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas une question de ne pas avoir envie de lui, bien au contraire. Il m'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises de faire des rêves érotiques à son effigie, qui m'avait donné très très chaud.

Mais je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise avec ça, pour les lui raconter. Et puis pour moi, la soirée d'hier ne s'y prêtait pas. La réaction d'Evan m'avait chamboulée et j'avais juste eu besoin de l'affection d'Emmett.

Je pense que c'est surtout parce que j'avais besoin de me rassurer quant à la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi et que le fait qu'il ne me saute pas dessus afin de m'arracher mes vêtements à peine la porte passée m'avait conforter dans mon idée qu'Emmett était sincèrement amoureux de moi.

La nuit a été parfaite, dormir avec lui est quelque chose de simple et l'idée de me réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins m'a traversée l'esprit. Cependant, les réveils comme ceux de ce matin, je préfèrerais les éviter. Je me doutais que ça arriverais, hier soir lorsque j'ai accepté de rester mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si… Radical.

Je comprenais parfaitement qu'Emmett veuille protéger Evan mais j'aurais préféré ne pas lui mentir.

Réalisant que je trainais un peu trop sous la douche et que j'allais finir par être en retard, j'avais attrapé les premières fringues venues et je m'étais diriger d'un pas lourd vers l'école. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de plaisir à aller au travail, surtout depuis que j'avais ouvert mon propre établissement. Mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie : Ne plus jamais croiser Alice Cullen.

Je l'avais considérée comme l'une de mes meilleures amies avec Bella, mais visiblement, je m'étais lourdement trompée.

La réflexion qu'elle m'avait fait hier m'avait plus que lourdement blessée et je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole, ni même la croiser. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calme pour avoir une discussion sensée avec elle sans vouloir la renvoyer dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche. Après tout, je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie publique.

Et c'est ce qu'Alice aurait dû faire. Rester loin de ma vie privée.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'était permis de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Dire qu'elle était descendue dans mon estime était un putain d'euphémisme et je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner son faux pas. J'avais pour habitude d'être rancunière, mais j'avais souvent pardonné les incartades d'Alice. Jusqu'à celle-ci. C'était la fois de trop.

A peine arrivée, je déposais mes effets personnels dans mon bureau et retournais directement dans le couloir afin d'ouvrir les portes en grand. Alors que j'allais y arriver, Alice passa et débloqua les portes sans même prendre le temps de repasser par son bureau. Rien que de la voir, la, au bout du couloir… j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête.

''Alice, tu peux disposer. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Merci'' Balançais-je de but en blanc.

Son expression valait le détour.

''Bonjour à toi aussi…'' Chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'écartement prestement de mon chemin et terminais d'ouvrir les portes.

''Rosalie, écoute…

-Non, Alice. Je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder, maintenant. Si tu permets, j'apprécierais que tu dises à Jasper de venir me voir et que tu ailles dans ta salle de cours. Merci'' Dis-je clairement.

Je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à écouter ses jérémiades. Alice était une habituée des crises de larmes afin de vous faire craquée afin de réaliser chacun de ses stupides caprices. Je ne me retournais même pas pour la regarder et me concentrais sur l'arrivée des premiers enfants. Un peu plus tard, Jasper arriva et se poste à mes côtés afin d'accueillir les élèves avec moi. Certaines mamans s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps, sans aucun doute pour admirer l'apollon à mes côtés.

Quelques minutes avant de fermer les portes, Emmett fit son apparition avec Evan et mon cœur accéléra. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis seulement deux heures et déjà, il me manquait. Il me glissa quelques mots à mon oreille pour me proposer un nouveau rendez-vous le soir même.

Je lui avais alors fais comprendre de m'envoyer un sms. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller comme ce matin, même si les nuits à ses côtés valait tout l'or du monde… je ne voulais pas me réveiller un matin avec le petit Evan au bout du lit, les yeux pleins de larmes parce qu'il aura eu l'impression que je lui aurais volé son père.

Non, je n'étais définitivement pas capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit dans cette histoire.

Alors que j'accueillais les derniers élèves, Jasper retourna dans sa classe sans même prononcé un seul mot. Si monsieur décidait de jouer le chevalier servant du lutin enragé, et bien soit. Mais il aurait au moins du prendre le temps de prendre connaissance des détails, je n'étais pas responsable du jugement infondé de sa petite amie.

Je refermais les portes, veillant à ne pas mettre de verrou afin de pouvoir sortir rapidement en cas d'incendie.

Je traversais ensuite très rapidement les couloirs afin de vérifier que tous les élèves étaient bien tous en classe. Alors que je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte de mon bureau derrière moi, Alice apparu dans l'encadrement.

''Il faut qu'on parle'' Dit-elle.

J'ouvrais alors la porte, ne voulais pas prendre le risque de passer à côté d'un problème si sa visite concernait un élève.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis désolée !

-Sors de mon bureau, tout de suite.'' Déclarais-je simplement, rouvrant la porte.

Cependant, plutôt que de faire ce que j'attendais d'elle, c'est-à-dire : qu'elle sorte de mon bureau, elle s'obstina à rester.

''Que les choses soient claires, si ce que tu as à me dire ne concerne pas un élève ou ton travail en tant qu'institutrice, je te demanderais une dernière fois de quitter mon bureau.

-Mais… Je suis vraiment désolée.'' Implora-t-elle.

Je sentais mes nerfs commencer à lâcher lentement. Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses, de ses explications bidon.

''Je me fous de ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu m'as blessée, tu m'as prise pour une fille facile et le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu me l'as dit, comme ça. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu me fais de la peine, Alice. Parce que tu as été beaucoup trop habituée à ce qu'on te cède tout et que tout soit comme toi tu le désires. Mais la vie ce n'est pas ça et quand on blesse les gens, on paye. On a que ce qu'on mérite dans la vie.

-Tu es injuste…

-Non, je suis sincère. Tu m'as fait me sentir comme une moins que rien avec un simple commentaire. J'avais besoin de soutien à ce moment-là et tout ce que tu m'as donné c'était de la rancœur envers toi. Je ne nous considère plus comme amie, juste collègues. Et encore. J'apprécierais aussi que tu précises à Jasper que ce n'est pas moi qui suis en tort dans cette histoire mais toi, par c'est le cas et il est grand temps que tu assumes. Maintenant, tu vas sortir de ce bureau et ne pas y remettre les pieds sans que je t'y autorise. '' Concluais-je.

J'étais peut-être injuste, j'aurais peut-être dû me montrer plus conciliante, reconnaitre que j'y allais un peu fort. Mais je n'allais pas le faire. A aucuns moments, parce qu'elle m'avait fortement blessée et que j'étais bien trop têtue pour passer outre, directement.

J'allais lui en vouloir des semaines entières, peut-être même plus. Mais je m'en fichais. Même ses larmes ne me firent pas flanchées.

J'étais blessée et elle allait rapidement s'en rendre compte si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

* * *

**Alors, d'après vous qu'est ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Quelques idées ? Allez y je suis curieuse ^^ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello !**

**Alors après une très longue absence ou je n'ai pas d'excuse, je vous poste ce chapitre ^^**

**Je commence tout de suite le suivant et je compte le publié dans l'après midi. **

**Je remercie : Grazie,Melodie93,Louise Malone,Iankee,miily,nanie057 (Moi aussi ^^),Sarinette60,Rokia, Choubichou (Mais je t'en pris ! ^^), Jus de carotte,Bellatrix18**

**Pov Rosalie**

La journée m'avait semblé longue. J'avais passez mon temps à éviter Alice.

J'étais rancunière, c'était l'un de mes principaux défauts, je le savais, tout le monde le savais.

J'avais fait l'étude en ne lui accordant que le minimum d'attention, l'avait ignorée le reste du temps. Je savais que ma réaction était plus que puérile que je devais cesser mon cinéma, mais la vérité était qu'une part de moi avait peur qu'elle ait raison. Que les gens pensent comme elle, qu'Emmett se dise un jour que je n'étais finalement pas assez bien pour lui.

J'avais ce manque de confiance en moi depuis toujours mais il est clair qu'il s'accentuait de plus en plus.

C'est avec le cœur lourd, qu'après avoir fermée toutes les portes de l'école, j'avais pris la route jusqu'à chez Emmett.

Il était clair qu'il fallait que je parle avec lui, que je lui explique, qu'il me rassure. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant capricieuse qui avait sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée que personne ne lui volerait son nouveau jouet.

Ce n'était pas ça, non. J'avais été amoureuse, je m'étais fait trahir, humiliée. Mon cœur avait été brisé et j'avais sans doute mis trop longtemps tous les hommes dans le même sac.

Cependant je savais au fond de moi que la situation n'était pas la même. Qu'Emmett n'était pas l'un de ces crétins qui ne voyait que mon physique et par conséquent une fille à allonger dans leur lit.

Lorsque j'arrivais en bas de l'immeuble de mon amoureux, je tentais de me calmer en me répétant inlassablement que tout irait bien, qu'Emmett m'aimait.

Je montais lentement les marches, tentant de me rassurer, de me mettre une bonne fois pour toute en tête que tout irait bien. Que c'était mon tour d'être heureuse.

Lorsque J'arrivais enfin devant la porte de l'appartement je soufflais un bon coup et appuyait sur la sonnette. C'était mon bonheur. J'étais quelqu'un de bien et peu importe ce que dirais les gens, je savais que tout ce que je ferai serai bien.

Emmett ouvrit la porte et immédiatement réalisa que quelque chose n'allais pas. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me regarder et visiblement, j'aurais dû.

« Rose, bébé. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dit-il en me repoussant dans le couloir. Il attrapa mon visage dans ses grandes mains et c'est là que je réalisais que je pleurais.

« Rien, juste une mauvaise journée ? » Dis-je en m'écartant prestement de lui et en essayant rapidement mes yeux. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je mette un terme à tout ça.

« Ecoute, on est ensembles maintenant et j'aimerais que tu me le dise quand ça ne va pas… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-Alice m'a fait une réflexion hier, elle a été maladroite je le sais. Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser et que j'ai réagis de manière excessive mais… C'était plus fort que moi. J'ai eu peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Rien, je suppose que j'ai du mal interprétée. J'ai compris qu'elle me prenait pour une fille facile et j'ai pris peur, ce sont des conneries… Ne t'en fais pas. »

J'essayais de mettre un terme à toute cette merde, mais je ne pouvais pas. Visiblement, il prenait très à cœur ce que je ressentais, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi .

« Je t'aime Rosalie, je ne sais pas ce qui te fais peur, ainsi. Mais sache que lorsque tu seras prête à parler je serai là.

-J'ai juste peur que tu te lasses un jour, que tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Rosalie, écoute-moi. Je t'ai présentée à mon fils, je te laisse passer tes nuits avec moi au risque qu'il arrive et nous surprenne. C'est que j'ai confiance en notre relation. Je sais que c'est rapide, qu'il va surement te falloir du temps pour le réaliser toi aussi. Qu'il te faudra du temps pour avoir confiance. Parce qu'il m'en faut aussi, je doute par moment. Mais je sais que tu es sincère avec moi, en tout cas je l'espère mais surtout, je sais que je suis amoureux de toi et que tu sembles l'être de moi… » Il était à court de mots.

Je m'approchais de lui lentement, me glissant dans ses bras alors qu'il me faisait rentrer dans l'appartement sans jamais me lâcher. J'entendais la télévision retentir dans le salon. Emmett me retira mon manteau rapidement et je me dirigeais de moi-même vers le salon, à la recherche d'Evan.

Il était là, couché sur le canapé. Il dormait profondément, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

« Cela fait un moment qu'il dort, chuchota Emmett

-Il est fatigué ?

-Alice leurs donne beaucoup de devoir en ce moment. Mais c'est bon pour lui, il adore apprendre de nouvelles choses.» Sourit-il.

Finalement Emmett saisit de nouveau ma main et nous traina jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors que je regardais rapidement ce qu'il avait commencée à préparer, il attrapa mes hanches et colla son corps contre le mien.

«Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il.

Nous nous étions aperçus toute la journée, nous souriant simplement. Ensuite, lorsque j'avais eu une minute à moi, je m'étais amusée à lui écrire des sms aussi mignons que possible. Mais le moral n'était pas au beau fixe.

Il colla son corps un peu plus près et m'embrassa d'abord chastement. Ses lèvres effleurant à peine les miennes. Puis s'emportant légèrement, sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Instantanément, la chaleur se propagea tout de suite en moi, juste là, au creux de mes reins.

Sa main plongea dans mes cheveux, alors que notre baiser prenait une tout autre tournure. Il glissa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me leva avant de me déposer sur le plan de travail. Il se place entre mes jambes et alors que sa bouche prenait possession de mon cou, je m'autorisais à me laisser allez doucement.

« Papa ? » Demanda une petite voix dans le salon.

Je souris doucement en sentant Emmett se crisper. Il se recula.

« J'y vais, attends. » Souriais-je.

Il était temps que je m'attèle un peu plus à mon rôle de belle-mère.

* * *

**Une petite review ? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello !**

**Alors voilà, je sais que j'avais dis que je publierais ce chapitre hier mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Pas parce que je n'avais pas l'inspiration, au contraire. Mais parce que j'avais deux versions possible et que je ne savais pas laquelle choisir. Finalement, merci à Bellatrix18 pour son ''aide'' ^^ **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne traine pas, j'ai la suite à écrire si je veux pouvoir la publier demain soir. Mais je ne promet rien !**

**Je remercie chacunes d'entre vous pour l'enthousiasme dont vous avez fais preuve pour le chapitre précédent!**

**Pov d'Emmett**

Rosalie me laissa la en plan, mais j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Elle s'occupait toujours d'Evan de manière naturelle. Dès qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, elle y allait et répondait simplement à ses besoins.

Je me remettais au travail, tâchant de terminer le dîner. Je n'étais absolument pas concentré et je m'emmêlais plusieurs fois les pinceaux. C'est en souriant que j'appelais Evan afin qu'il vienne m'aider pour mettre la table.

Cependant vue les cris et les éclats de rire dans la salle, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'entende. Alors que je m'approchais de la porte afin de jeter un œil, je me retins de rire. Evan était allongé sur le canapé, écroulé de rire avec une Rosalie toute aussi souriante que lui en train de le chatouiller autant que possible.

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge.

« Evan, peux-tu venir m'aider à mettre la table s'il te plaît ? » Dis-je en souriant.

Il tentait visiblement de reprendre son souffle tout en se relevant. Rosalie l'aidait doucement.

« Je suis content que Rosalie soit là. » Prononça Evan tout en se saisissant doucement de quelques assiettes.

Elle l'aida discrètement à mettre la table et bientôt nous pûmes prendre notre dîner.

Tout ce passa bien, Rosalie et moi avions des discussions légères, Evan semblait trouver sa place. Finalement vient l'heure du dessert. Rosalie et Evan se chamaillaient gentiment pour la dernière part de tarte alors que je les regardais distraitement.

Ils s'entendaient bien, Rosalie gardait ses distances mais s'ouvrait doucement à lui et Evan partageait simplement son univers avec elle.

Vers 21h30, j'accompagnais Evan se brosser les dents et se mettre au lit. Il était épuisé et je me rappelais mentalement de remercier Rosalie pour les rires de mon fils.

Après l'avoir couché rapidement je retournais dans la salle pour y trouver Rosalie en train de débarrasser la table.

''Laisse, tu es mon invitée ce soir.'' Dis-je en souriant.

Elle posa tout de même la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, la serrant contre moi alors qu'elle se tenait devant moi.

''Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Que tout se passe aussi bien avec Evan.

-Tu sais, tu as un petit garçon très ouvert. Et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit mal élevé !'' Dit-elle en souriant.

Ce qu'elle me disait me toucha. Evan était ma plus grande fierté et si elle n'avait pas accepter mon petit bout, notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

''Je t'aime, Rosalie.'' Dis-je ému.

J'avais besoin de lui dire, de lui faire sentir. J'avais bien vu sa vulnérabilité lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Alice. J'en avais bien sur entendue parler lors de mes nombreuses sortie avec Jasper puisque maintenant Edward n'avait plus vraiment le temps maintenant qu'il était de nouveau papa.

Alice n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. J'étais certain que si elle était avec Jasper, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, je me posais tout de même des questions. Rosalie avait semblée plus qu'ébranlée par leurs conversations, je savais aussi qu'elle avait un sacré caractère et que d'après Jasper, il était simple de la braquée.

Je caressais doucement son visage alors qu'elle me souriait grandement. Elle semblait enfin apaisée.

''Veux-tu regarder un film ? Boire un verre ou quelque chose ?

-Un thé ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et bientôt, un léger trac s'empara de moi. La soirée de la veille s'était bien déroulée, passer la nuit avec elle m'avait plus. Mais nous avions été pris dans l'euphorie, avec un léger stress à l'idée que nous soyons découverts….

A cet instant, je ressemblais sans doute un de ces adolescents idiots, complétement dirigé par ses hormones. Ce n'était cependant pas ça.

Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas été réellement avec une femme, dans le même lit, à la toucher, l'embrasser. Ou l'aimer tout simplement.

Après avoir quitté Amber, j'avais tiré un trait sur les femmes, l'amour. Élevé un enfant seul était quelques chose d'extrêmement difficile. Même si aujourd'hui Evan était un petit garçon sage, était plus petit, il avait été plus compliqué pour moi d'y arriver.

Il avait fait des crises de colère jusqu'à il y'a peu et j'avais mis longtemps avant de parvenir à comprendre pourquoi. Il avait fallu que j'attende jusqu'à ses huit mois avant qu'il commence à faire ses nuits. Par contre, il avait appris à parler très vite.

Tout en préparant une infusion pour ma douce, j'entendais la musique me parvenir très discrètement. Alors que je versais l'eau dans la tasse je m'autorisais à jeter un coup d'œil dans le living room. Rosalie était dos à moi et balançait ses hanches dans un mouvement lascif.

Je restais la comme un idiot, à la regarder secrètement. Rosalie était une belle femme, elle avait un sourire enjôleur, un regard profond. Je pense sincèrement que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle dès la première fois que je l'avais vue.

J'entrais finalement dans la salon, déposant la tasse de thé sur la table basse.

''Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.'' Dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle semblait gênée mais continuait de sourire.

''Danse avec moi. Une aussi jolie femme ne devrait jamais le faire seule, sans cavalier.'' Souris-je.

Je collais alors son corps contre le mien, déposant mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou. Je nous faisais tourner lentement en plein milieu de salon alors qu'elle semblait se détendre dans mes bras.

''Je me sens bien avec toi…'' Murmura-t-elle.

J'approchais mon visage du sien et l'embrassait lentement passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi. J'avais envie d'elle, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts.

''Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?'' Demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête lentement alors que je la soulevais du sol comme une princesse. Elle me regardait intensément alors que je nous amenais lentement jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais besoin de la faire mienne, de lui prouver tout mon amour.

Je l'allongeais alors lentement sur mon matelas, la regardant dans les yeux.

''J'ai envie de te faire l'amour… Est-ce que tu veux bien ?'' Quémandais-je timidement.

Un immense sourire prit place sur son visage. La réponse était claire.

* * *

**Allez, je fais la curieuse !**

**Comment vous le voyez ce lemon ? Des idées ? ^^ **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello ! **

**Je commence ce chapitre sur les chapeaux de roues, il contient un lemon donc comme toujours, si vous n'avez pas l'age merci de partir, de ne pas lire, de cliquez en haut à droite. Merci !**

**Merci à toutes pour les reviews, je ne traine pas... **

**Chapitre VINGT CINQ**

**Pov de Rosalie**

Emmett m'ôta doucement mon pull sans jamais me quitter des yeux. J'étais nerveuse mais j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui et je savais que je ne serais pas juste un coup d'un soir. Alors, je me laissais aller.

Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise et commençais à caresser son torse. Sous mes doigts se dessinait ses abdominaux biens présents. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Il déboutonna mon jean et le fis glisser lentement le long de mes jambes avant de se replacer au-dessus de moi. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches doucement, avant de me faire me redresser et de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Ma respiration devint erratique.

Il effleura mes lèvres à deux reprises mais jamais ne m'embrassa. J'essayais de m'accaparer sa bouche mais ceci se transforma en jeu. Il se reculait à chaque fois, souriant.

Mon envie de lui augmentait encore plus.

Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, mordillant légèrement ma peau. J'haletais.

Je déboutonnais les boutons de sa chemise un par un afin de lui ôter sa chemise. Il m'aida en la retirant complètement, puis je m'attaquais à la boucle de sa ceinture avant de tirer son pantalon vers le bas.

Son érection se pressa directement contre mon centre chaud. Je le voulais.

Il m'embrassa rudement alors qu'un gémissement m'échappait. Sa main passa directement dans mon boxer trempé. Je poussais des hanches contre sa main, complétement incapable de m'en empêcher. L'un de ses doigts plongea en moi lentement, alors que mon souffle se coupait.

''J'ai besoin de toi Rosalie. ''Murmura-t-il, son souffle balayant mon visage.

Je relevais mes hanches et fit glisser mon boxer autant que possible. Tout était naturel. Il m'embrassa avec ferveur, descendit son dernier vêtement à son tour et bien vite se plaça entre mes jambes. C'était le moment que j'attendais. L'appréhension s'était effacée alors qu'il poussait en moi gentiment.

Les sensations étaient incroyables et je me sentie obligée de fermer les yeux pour les supporter.

''Ouvre les yeux, chérie. Je veux te voir.'' Dit-il.

Je plongeais alors mon regard vers lui alors qu'il entamait un mouvement doux. Le plaisir était omniprésent, montant doucement à l'intérieur de moi.

La chaleur autour de nous était étouffante et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un brasier. Cependant, Emmett accéléra la cadence.

''Je…Je t'aime Emmett'' Chuchotais-je alors que mon orgasme accrochait à grand pas. Nul doute qu'il allait être puissant.

Il m'embrassa encore et encore tout en caressant mon visage.

Ses pénétrations se firent plus puissantes encore et puis tout à coup, mon corps se crispa et comme je l'avais imaginée, l'orgasme m'emporta loin.

Ce fut comme si des milliers d'étoiles dansaient derrière mes paupières.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je sentie Emmett se retirer doucement et s'allonger à mes côtés. Je savais que mon visage devait surement porter un sourire idiot, mais les sensations étaient si surprenantes que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Finalement, je rouvrais les yeux et tombait sur le regard d'Emmett.

''Tout vas bien ?''Demanda-t-il de sa voix enrouée.

Je me tournais sur le flanc et glissais ma main contre sa joue.

''Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller mieux un jour…. Vraiment'' Murmurais-je.

**#JCMR#**

Le lendemain matin, c'est une petite main posée sur ma joue qui me réveilla aux aurores. Nous étions samedi et je n'avais pas prévu de me lever à six heure du matin.

Evan se trouvait devant moi, les cheveux en bataille, son doudou sous le bras.

''Hey, bonhomme. Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ?'' Murmurais-je alors qu'Emmett dormait encore.

Evan semblait soucieux. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

''Est-ce que je peux me coucher avec vous ?'' Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et le glissais sous les draps avec nous. Finalement, heureusement qu'Emmett m'avait fait prendre une douche et enfiler un pyjama avant de m'endormir, je me serais trouvée dans une situation embarrassante sans ça…

Sans que je m'y attende, Evan se tourna vers moi et se blottie dans mes bras. Sentir son petit corps contre le mien fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite et finalement, un élan d'amour me prit et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposé un léger baiser sur son front alors qu'il caressait ma joue tout doucement. Il était sur le point de se rendormir et je me sentie immédiatement apaiser par sa présence.

Je caressais doucement son dos, tentant de replonger dans le sommeil. Finalement ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que j'y parviens.

Pour la seconde fois depuis des années, je me rendormi et plongeais dans un sommeil avec des rêves plus que positifs, bercée par la petite respiration discrète du petit garçon blottie contre moi.

Finalement, c'est un bruit provenant de la cuisine qui me réveilla un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, Evan était toujours endormie dans mes bras. Je caressais sa joue doucement et tentais de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil : 9h03. Je tentais de me dégager doucement, alors qu'Evan ouvrait les yeux.

''Hey, bien dormi ?

-Oui… J'ai faim.'' Dit-il en s'étirant.

J'attrapais le peignoir qu'Emmett m'avait donner hier et l'enfilait avant de prendre un plaid posé sur la chaise du bureau et d'enrouler le petit dedans.

''Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

-Papa prépare toujours des trucs supers au petit-déjeuner'' Sourit-il alors que je le prenais dans mes bras et que nous sortions de la chambre.

Finalement, lorsque nous arrivions dans la cuisine Emmett terminait de mettre la table et une odeur fabuleuse de gaufres me parvint et mon estomac se mit à faire un bruit assez peu distingué.

Evan éclata de rire

''Mon ventre aussi, fait toujours ça quand papa fait à manger'' Rit-il.

Emmett se tourna alors vers nous, s'approcha d'Evan et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis quand vint mon tour, c'est naturellement qu'il posa sa bouche contre la mienne.

''Bonjour, vous.

-Bonjour papa.'' Souri Evan.

Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait aussi bien que la nuit que je venais de passé. J'avais eu un super réveil, une super grasse mâtiné et surtout, un super petit déjeuner nous attendaient tous.

* * *

**Merci à toutes pour votre enthousiasme.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et je vous dis à très bientôt. **

**Alors qu'est ce que vous voyez ensuite ?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello ! **

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour JCMR !**

**Un petit point de vue d'Emmett...**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé ce matin, la première chose qui m'a traversée l'esprit fut que je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant.

J'avais eu une nuit fantastique et au réveil, le plus beau tableau avait pris place devant mes yeux.

Evan avait dût venir ce matin, comme tous les dimanches. Rosalie le maintenait dans ses bras, contre son cœur. La scène m'a pris aux tripes et j'ai ressentis le besoin d'immortaliser le moment.

A présent, la femme que j'aime apparait sur mon téléphone, tenant mon fils étroitement dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger.

J'ai commencé la journée avec le cœur léger, très léger. J'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher terre tant le sentiment de bonheur qui c'était emparé de moi était présent. J'espérais sincèrement que ceci dur toujours, j'avais besoin d'y croire.

J'avais le sentiment d'avoir enfin une famille, d'être complet.

Je m'étais mis à la tâche afin de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour les deux amours de ma vie. J'allais sûrement vite en besogne mais j'avais besoin de tout ceci.

Plus tard alors que j'achevais à peine de mettre la table pour manger, Evan et Rosalie me rejoignirent.

La scène était touchante, elle avait enveloppé mon fils dans un plaid afin qu'il n'est pas froid et ce dernier avait la tête plongée dans son cou, sa main reposant contre la poitrine de ma nouvelle petite amie.

J'aurais voulu voir cela tous les matins, j'étais prêt à tout pour ça.

Finalement, nous nous mîmes à table et entamions le petit déjeuner. Il était prévu qu'Evan et moi allions voir ma mère aujourd'hui et c'est avec plaisir que je proposais à Rosalie de nous accompagner.

Elle était visiblement ravie de se joindre à nous et j'étais encore plus conquit. Elle aimait mon fils, m'aimait et puis elle appréciait ma mère. Elle était parfaite.

Au bout d'une heure, une fois qu'Evan eut terminé son petit déjeuner, je l'accompagnais à la douche et l'aidait à se laver alors qu'il me racontait comment il était venu nous rejoindre ce matin.

''Alors j'ai demandé à Rosalie si je pouvais dormir avec vous. Chuchota-t-il.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?''

J'admirais l'air ravi sur le visage de mon petit garçon.

''Elle a dit oui et en plus elle m'a même fait un câlin !

-Et tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, même mieux que dans mon lit'' Rit-il.

J'appréciais de dormir avec mon fils mais je savais rien qu'à l'air qu'il affichait qu'il tenterait à présent de venir plus souvent nous tenir compagnie…

Une fois que tout était prêt pour partir nous montions en voiture et le trajet se passa tranquillement. Evan et Rosalie chantaient des comptines et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous arrivions chez ma mère.

Evan se précipita en dehors de la voiture à peine le moteur coupé. J'ouvrais la portière passager et j'attrapais rapidement la main de Rosalie avant de la conduire avec moi vers la porte d'entrée que mon fils avait laissé grande ouverte.

''M'man ?'' Criais-je dans la maison.

La baie vitré qui menait au jardin était grande ouverte et j'entendais mon fils rire. Je laissais Rosalie passer avant moi. Ma mère était allongée sur une chaise longue et tenait mon fils dans ses bras alors qu'il semblait lui faire des confidences.

''Bonjour Maddy.'' Dit Rose avec entrain.

Ma mère se releva prestement de sa chaise et serra directement Rosalie dans ses bras.

''Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?'' Demanda ma maman.

J'étais complétement mit de côté. Elles parlaient l'une avec l'autre avec entrain m'ignorant totalement.

''Bah, Papa, je crois que mamie elle préfère Rosalie maintenant…''Dit-il en rigolant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'accompagner dans ses éclats de rire. Finalement ma mère se rappela de mon existence et daigna me dire bonjour alors que je faisais mine de bouder.

Après avoir pris un apéritif sur la terrasse afin de pouvoir garder Evan à l'œil je décidais de disputer un match de foot avec lui.

Rosalie nous appela pour prendre le déjeuné. Finalement j'allais aider ma mère en cuisine pendant que ma Rose installait Evan.

''Un coup de main, maman ?'' Demandais-je à ma mère qui sortait un roti du four.

''Avec plaisir, chéri. Découpe quelques morceaux, s'il te plais.'' Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle me tendit un couteau puis elle sortie quelques salade de pâtes et de pommes de terre du frigo.

''Tu sais Emmett, je suis vraiment contente…

-Ha ?'' Souris-je.

Je connaissais assez ma mère pour savoir exactement où elle voulait en venir.

''Rosalie est une femme très bien. Elle a un bon emploi, elle est très douce et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit déplaisante. Et puis Evan m'a raconter pour ce matin, il était tellement content. Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire que c'est surement, elle, la femme de ta vie mon fils. Et c'est une très bonne belle-fille.'' Me souria-t-elle.

J'étais ravie que ma mère apprécie Rosalie.

''Je suis amoureux d'elle m'man. Vraiment. Elle est parfaite. Elle est toujours aux petits soins pour Evan.

-C'est important…'' Dit-elle.

Finalement, elle reposa ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains et m'étreignit fermement.

''Je suis heureuse pour toi chéri. Vraiment.'' Dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Nous nous dépêchions d'aller déposer tous les plats sur la table afin de prendre le repas. Tout se passa bien, nous étions détendus, Evan s'épanouissait et j'étais heureux. Il n'y avait définitivement pas d'autres mots.

Quelques heures après la fin du repas, Evan et moi enfilions un maillot de bain et filions dans l'eau alors que Rosalie refusait obstinément. Je vis alors ma mère s'installer aux côtés de ma douce sur un bain de soleil.

''Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? Avec cette chaleur ça devrait te faire du bien…

-A vrai dire…'' Elle semblait hésitante. Elle se pencha alors vers ma mère en rougissant.

''En fait… Je ne sais pas nager.'' Murmura-t-elle.

Ma mère attrapa alors sa main et l'entraina dans la maison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait prévu mais j'étais plus que curieux.

* * *

**A bientôt !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Je remercie comme toujours chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous me laisser.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à miily, qui m'a fait part d'un petit détail que je n'avais pas pris en compte. Du coup, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en conséquence.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celle qui ont lues, ''Moi frigide ? Peut-être pas..'' vous lui avez accordée un accueil plus que plaisant !**

**Chapitre VINGT-HUIT**

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

A peine ai-je prononcé que je ne sais pas nager parce que j'ai une peur bleue de l'eau que Maddy se saisit de ma main et m'entraine avec elle à l'étage.

''Chérie, toute personne qui choisit d'éduquer des enfants se doit de savoir nager ! Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si bien sûr, mais… J'ai essayée tu sais ? J'ai vraiment essayé mais je me mets à pleurer et ensuite… Et bien plus rien. Je suis comme un piquet planté au fond de la piscine et je ne peux pas faire le moindre geste.

-On va t'apprendre !'' Dit-elle enthousiasme.

Au moment où elle me dit ça, l'angoisse me prend si fort que mon souffle se coupe littéralement et que plus rien ne va.

''Chérie, calme toi. Ce n'est que de l'eau, tu auras pied. Tout va bien se passer. Emmett sera là.'' Me glisse-t-elle

Savoir qu'il sera la me rassure bien sûr, mais je me sens bête. J'ai cette peur idiote depuis que je suis enfant et malgré de nombreuses tentatives cette peur n'est jamais passée.

Elle me tend un maillot de bain neuf qu'elle a dégoté dans le fin fond d'une armoire et je me surprends à le trouver parfaitement à ma taille lorsque je l'enfile. C'est un maillot de couleur bleue azur.

Rapidement, je m'enroule dans une serviette que me tends Maddy et elle nous conduit directement à l'extérieur de la maison.

Emmett et Evan semble faire une course alors qu'Emmett se stoppe au milieu de la piscine attendant quelques instant avant de reprendre le jeu afin de surement lui laisser le maximum d'avance afin d'assurer la victoire à son fils.

Lorsque j'observe l'eau, ma gorge se serre très fort et je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je sais que c'est ridicule et qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'apprenne rapidement à nager, mais je n'arrive jamais à contrôler ma peur.

Maddy appelle Evan alors que ce dernier crie son bonheur d'avoir gagné la course. Elle l'accompagne directement dans la cuisine afin de préparer un goûter.

''Hey, quelques chose ne va pas mon cœur ?''Me demande Emmett.

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie alors qu'il m'affuble d'un nouveau surnom affectueux. Il ressort rapidement de l'eau et se poste face à moi en me caressant la joue.

''J'ai peur de l'eau Emmett, j'ai une peur bleue.'' Chuchotais-je.

Il me rapproche de lui et me serre fermement dans ses bras. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes après avoir réussi à calmer mes tremblements, il m'ôte ma serviette et me sourit.

''On va allez dans l'eau Rose. Je suis avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Rien du tout.'' Dit-il en me caressant doucement les bras de haut en bas.

Je souffle fort et hoche la tête. Avec Emmett, il ne peut rien m'arriver… J'essaye de m'en convaincre autant que possible.

Il attrape ma main et me dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent dans l'eau. Au départ, je me bloque et mon corps refuse obstinément d'avancer. Alors Emmett me prend dans ses bras pour me faire descendre.

Mes bras s'accrochent autour de ses épaules durement. Il s'avance lentement dans l'eau et pour l'instant l'eau ne me touche pas mais le froid me mort la peau et je sais que le contact va bientôt se produire.

Il descend encore et le mouvement produit quelques vaguelettes alors l'eau effleure ma peau et je retiens ma respiration.

''Tout vas bien se passer, je te tiens et il ne t'arrivera rien. Je suis là.'' Prononce-t-il clairement.

Il descend encore et le bas de mon corps entre complètement dans l'eau. Les mains d'Emmett se resserrent autour de ma taille et je tente de ne me concentrer que sur ça. Je ferme les yeux très forts.

L'eau va et vient contre ma peau, heurtant mon dos dans un mouvement agaçant.

''Ouvre les yeux bébé.'' Me murmure Emmett.

Je m'exécute et plonge mon regard dans le sien, me retenant de toutes mes forces de ne pas me mettre à pleurer pour ne pas passer pour une idiote.

''Tu sens le soleil sur ta peau ? La chaleur douce qui se diffuse lentement partout sur toi… On est seuls au monde, bébé. On est là tous les deux, il fait beau et je te tiens fortement contre moi.'' Ses mots me rassurent un peu et je regard alors autour de moi.

Finalement, la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps me perturbe moins que ce que je pensais et je me détends un peu.

''Ça va, tu te sens bien ?

-Je crois.'' Dis-je.

En avance encore et bientôt il n'a presque plus pied. Il détache mes jambes de ses hanches mais raffermie sa poigne autour de mon corps. Si bien que je n'ai pas cette impression bizarre de flottement et je suis rassurée.

''La sensation de l'eau est rassurante pour moi, parce que c'est comme si nous ne pesions plus rien. Un peu comme si nous étions en apesanteur. Ferme les yeux Rosie.'' Chuchote-t-il.

Je m'exécute alors que mon corps entier me crie de lui faire confiance. Sa main passe sous mes jambes doucement et je sens que mon corps bascule doucement dans l'eau. Il prend garde à ne jamais faire entrer ma tête dans l'eau et je l'en remercie.

''Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. Je veux que tu t'imagines dans l'espace chérie. Ton corps ne pèse plus rien, l'apesanteur a pris possession de toi et tu es libre. Autour de toi, la seule chose qu'il y'a ce sont des milliers d'étoiles. Elles brillent de mille feux… Peu importe le mouvement que tu fais, le silence est autour de toi et c'est apaisant… Ecoute le silence…'' Murmure-t-il.

Alors doucement, presque timidement il incline ma tête en arrière et me plonge dans l'eau doucement si bien que l'eau couvre mes oreilles et qu'effectivement, le silence prend place tout autour de moi.

Je m'imagine exactement ce qu'Emmett m'a dit et je me sens tout de suite bien. La sensation est spéciale si bien qu'il me faut plusieurs secondes pour m'y habituer.

Je me sens bien, me concentrant seulement sur le fait que mon corps ne pèse plus rien, que tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi est un silence apaisant et que tout vas bien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Emmett me fais me redresser et l'eau m'arrive jusque sous mon visage. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens bien et je sais qu'avec Emmett à mes côtés, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

''Alors ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ça t'a plus ?

-C'était super ! Merci Emmett…'' Dis-je ravie.

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi et m'embrasse doucement, tendrement.

''Papa ! Mam…Rosalie ! Venez Mamie Maddy a préparé le goûter !'' Crie Evan de la maison.

Emmett se détache rapidement de moi et l'un comme l'autre, nos visages affichent un air plus que surpris…

''Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou…, commence Emmett

-Il a failli dire…

-Ouais…''Finit-il.

Il s'accroche à ma main et nous fais sortir de l'eau avant de m'enrouler dans ma serviette.

''Est-ce que c'est un problème ?'' Demande-t-il incertain.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. On peut dire que les choses vont vites mais… Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me déplaise vraiment.

''Non, on va juste le laisser aller à son rythme. Et tout ira bien.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?'' Me sourit-il.

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse chastement. Aujourd'hui, il y'a du changement autour de moi.

* * *

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ **_

_**j'espère qu'il vous a plu... J'ai apprécié l'écrire. **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews !**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello !**

**C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai écrit ce chapitre.**

**C'est aussi avec beaucoup de plaisir que j'ai lue toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissée sur le chapitre précédent qui vous a semble-t-il beaucoup plus…**

**Il faut savoir que j'ai moi-même une peur panique de l'eau et que j'ai essayé de vous faire ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque j'entre dans l'eau.**

**Il m'a fallu trouver une manière de calmer la peur de Rosalie et il m'a semblé que l'espace était une bonne idée… Je suis vraiment ravie que ce chapitre vous ait plus à ce point. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires.**

Chapitre VINGT NEUF

Point de vue de Rosalie

Le lundi est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût, les aurevoirs avec Emmett et Evan ont étés douloureux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter cette bulle de bonheur et de retourner dans la réalité.

Alors je suis rentrée le plus tard possible après avoir promis aux deux garçons que nous remettrions ça dès le week-end prochain.

Ce matin, c'est avec une impatience non dissimulée que je me suis dirigée vers l'école. J'avais quelques minutes de retard mais lorsque j'arrivais, Alice s'occupait déjà de tout mettre en place avant de faire entrer les élèves.

Je passais devant elle, décidant tout de même de faire un effort.

''Bonjour Alice.

-Bonjour…''Dit-elle surprise.

Mon week-end parfait m'avait permis de me calmer un peu. J'avais décidé de prendre du recul par rapport à tout cela.

''Comment vas-tu... ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien, merci. J'ai passé un bon week-end avec Emmett et Evan. Et ma belle-mère.'' Dis-je ravie.

Sa réaction fût pour le moins surprenante, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et tenta de dire quelques chose qui ne vient pas.

''Qui y'a-t-il Alice ?

-Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que ce n'était pas sérieux entre vous. Je ne t'avais jamais vue avec un homme de manière stable depuis si longtemps, que…

-Que tu as pensé que je trouvais cela plus simple de juste avoir une relation sans lendemain avec lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais, à vrai dire je n'ai rien à ne prouver à personne. Ma vie ne regarde que moi et il est surement préférable que je n'en parle à personne. Je voulais juste que tu saches que finalement, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance.

-Je ne veux pas tirer un trait sur notre amitié, on se connait depuis si longtemps. Tu me connais, je suis souvent maladroite dans ce que je dis… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'en suis vraiment désolée. '' Implora-t-elle.

Je savais que la logique voulait que je pardonne, parce qu'elle et moi étions amies depuis si longtemps qu'une broutille comme celle-ci devait paraitre insignifiante.

''J'ai besoin de temps, mais je ne compte pas tirer un trait sur notre amitié non plus.

-Combien de temps … ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, on se voit tous les jours alors je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que je pardonne vite. Mais laisse-moi du temps. Ce n'est rien.'' Terminais-je.

Je lui indiquais de faire l'entrée des élèves toute seule. Pas parce que je ne veux pas le faire avec elle, non, parce que ça, ça serait vraiment puérile. Mais parce que Emmett Mc Carty, alias mon nouveau petit ami est en marcel, vous savez, ce minuscule bout de tissus qui en laisse plus voir qu'il n'en cache, alors ses muscles saillants sont à la vue de tous et un Levi's qui tombe si bas sur ses hanches qu'il ne faudrait qu'une petite, vraiment toute petite tension vers le bas pour le faire tomber. Et ça, j'en suis sûre. Et que je ne pense pas être en mesure de me retenir pour ne pas allez me jeter à son cou comme une adolescente aux hormones en feu.

Avant de m'éclipser je lui lance un regard et un sourire trop mignon apparait sur son visage poupin, creusant ses fossettes qui me font toujours craquer… Oula… Je m'égare.

Je file dans l'entrée et distribue des gâteaux aux enfants qui n'ont pas petit déjeuné. J'écoute d'une oreille attentive ce qu'ils me disent, réponds à quelques questions et les regardes jouer entres eux avant de filer en classe.

Finalement quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait entrer les derniers retardataires, Alice referme les portes.

Une longue journée m'attend. Ce soir à lieu la première réunion parents professeurs et je sais d'avance que je ne suis pas prête de quitter l'école. Mais c'est un passage important et je me dois d'être présente.

Je m'enferme dans mon bureau et prépare tout scrupuleusement. La matinée passe vite mais il m'arrive de me perdre dans mes pensées et de repenser à tout ce qui a pu se passer ce week-end et finalement, je me retrouve à être impatiente de retourner chez Maddy le week-end prochain.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre un déjeuner pendant la pause de midi que déjà il est plus de quatorze heures. Entre deux dossiers, j'en profite pour échanger quelques sms avec Emmett.

_« Tu viens, on remonte le temps et on refait la journée d'hier ? » _

Son message me fait sourire. C'est vrai que la journée a été plus que géniale…

_« Avec plaisir. Mais je ne changerais rien, tout était parfait… »_

La journée que j'ai passée à leurs côtés a été bénéfique. Je ne me pose plus de questions et la seule chose qui compte à présent, c'est qu'Evan soit bien, qu'Emmett soit heureux et moi aussi par la même occasion.

''Rose ? Tu viens ? C'est l'heure de l'étude.'' Me dit-Alice, me sortant de mes pensées.

C'est avec impatience que je me lève. Emmett n'est pas loin, bien sûr je vais devoir garder mes distances avec lui mais au moins, je peux le voir un peu et être à ses côtés.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes avant la porte de la salle, me préparant mentalement au fait qu'il ne s'est pas changé et que je vais devoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus devant une salle pleine d'enfants.

**(_(_(_(_(oOo)_)_)_)_)**

J'aurais imaginé que les choses allaient être plus simples mais être assise à côté d'Emmett pendant deux longues heures et faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas, comme si rien ne c'était jamais passé entre nous était une vraie torture.

Il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse à quatre reprises et j'avais manqué de mourir d'une combustion spontanée à chaque fois qu'il m'avait offert l'uns de ses stupides sourires enjôleurs.

Alors j'avais tout bêtement décidé qu'Alice allait prendre ma place à l'avenir. Parce que personne ne voudrais jamais voir une scène torride au beau milieu d'une salle de cours…

Quand enfin la cloche a sonné une dernière fois, ce fut comme une libération… Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett me coince dans un couloir et m'embrasse à pleine bouche à l'abri des regards…

De l'air… Vite… Une douche…Un glacier même… Vite…

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre !**

**A bientôt !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey !**

**Je remercie chacune d'entre vous pour les reviews que vous me laissez ici.**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette fiction comportera mais j'écris un peu tous les jours en ce moment puisque j'ai l'inspiration. Alors autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Comme vous le savez, je suis du genre à ne pas faire dans le facile et tout n'est jamais rose dans mes histoires… Rappelez-vous de cela ^^**

**Chapitre TRENTE**

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

La semaine a été atrocement longue. Lorsque l'on a un enfant, les journées ne se ressemblent pas. Jamais.

Le lundi a été difficile, parce que je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Que Rosalie me manquait et que le prochain week-end me semblait tellement loin…

Le mardi, Evan s'est réveillé de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il n'a pas assez dormi et que j'ai passé plus de deux heures à essayer de le faire se coucher. Finalement, le mardi soir à dix-huit heures il dormait déjà à point fermé.

La journée du mercredi n'a pas été de tout repos…

_Flash-back _

_Evan vient de me réveiller et il n'est même pas encore sept heures. Bien sûr, lui est en pleine forme puisqu'il a eu bien plus que son quota d'heures de sommeil… Mais moi, ce n'est pas mon cas… _

_J'ai passé ma soirée à ranger, plier, laver des vêtements et à en faire le tri. Evan grandit à une vitesse incroyable et j'ai parfois du mal à me dire que bientôt, avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ''ouf'' il aura quitté la maison pour aller à l'université. _

_J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire à plus de minuit et je suis allé me coucher en envoyant quelques sms à ma douce. Elle a prévu de faire un peu de shopping demain et je lui ai donc demandé gentiment si elle pouvait me trouver quelques tenue de sport pour Evan à qui il ne reste plus qu'un seul jogging qu'il va porter demain après-midi pour son entrainement de base-ball qu'Edward et Jasper ont prévu._

_Cela fait deux mois que nous n'avions pas vu Edward venir alors, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi il a l'air maintenant qu'il a deux enfants en bas âge. _

_Evan chante déjà dans le salon le générique de son dessin animé préféré alors que moi, j'ai les yeux encore fermé lorsque je commence à préparer notre petit déjeuner. _

_Je n'ose pas envoyé de message à Rosalie de peur de la réveiller de si bon matin. Pourtant, un peu avant huit heures, c'est elle qui m'envoie un sms pour me dire qu'elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher et que je lui manque._

_Ceci me réveille directement. J'entame ma journée de bonne humeur. _

_La matinée passe vite entre la douche d'Evan, la mienne et la préparation du repas de midi nous maintient occupés jusqu'à midi. _

_Ensuite, je prépare Evan avec ses équipements et l'accompagne directement au stade où l'attendent ses copains. Je salue directement Jasper et Edward qui a tout de même bonne mine alors que les enfants commencent leurs entrainements._

''_Alors Edward ! Cette nouvelle vie ? _

_-Un enfant, je pensais que c'était la guerre… Mais alors deux…Mais ça van mes enfants sont les meilleurs. Le petit fait déjà ses nuits._

_-Chanceux. Personnellement Evan m'a réveillé avant 7h ce matin…_

_-Dur…''Rit-il._

_On échange quelques paroles tout en motivant nos garçons. C'est épuisés qu'Evan et moi rentrons à la maison. Moi, par mon manque de sommeil, lui par son après-midi sportif._

_J'appelle Rosalie pendant qu'Evan est dans la salle de bain à se déshabillé pour prendre son bain. _

''_Hello, ma belle. Comment ça va ?_

_-Je vais bien, même si tu me manques. _

_-Allez mon cœur, demain on s'aperçoit et vendredi soir nous sommes ensembles._

_-Evan est d'accord ?'' Demande t-elle._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa question._

''_Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord. Tu en doutes encore ?_

_-Non, mais j'ai toujours besoin de l'entendre. Encore au moins pour quelques temps._

_-Tu resterais vendredi, samedi et dimanche ?_

_-Je repartirais lundi matin…_

_-C'est vrai ?'' Dis-je heureux comme une enfant le matin de noël._

_Je l'entends rire devant mon enthousiasme à l'autre bout du téléphone._

''_Oui, je compte profiter de vous le plus longtemps possible. Ma semaine a été dure et j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec vous. _

_-Ta semaine commencera mieux ! Tu verras !_

_-Je l'espère bien !'' Rit-elle._

_L'entendre me fait du bien et c'est le cœur léger que je file faire prendre son bain à mon fils. On joue un peu à l'eau même si je sais qu'après, je vais devoir me changer, nettoyer ma piscine-salle-de-bain. Mais je sais que ce moment est important pour lui. _

_Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Evan et moi nous battons pour la dernière part de pizza, il m'arrête._

''_Papa ?_

_-Oui chéri ?_

_-Je veux appeler Rosalie, maman. Est-ce que j'ai le droit ?'' Demande-t-il timidement._

_Mon cœur accélère fort. Je sais qu'il a déjà failli le faire, qu'il le fera et que sa demande n'est qu'une façon pour lui de se rassurer. _

''_Et bien, moi ça ne me gêne pas. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Rosalie. _

_-Et elle m'aime aussi ? _

_-Oui mon cœur, on en a parlés elle et moi et elle me l'a dit. Alors je pense que ça ne pose pas de problème que tu l'appelles maman. Mais peut-être que l'on devrait lui demander._

_-On lui demandera quand ?_

_-Vendredi quand elle viendra. Tu veux ?_

_-Oui' 'Dit-il sérieux. _

Fin du flash-back.

Alors voilà pourquoi Evan tourne et tourne…Et tourne… dans toute la maison tant il est stressé qu'elle ne veuille pas. Qu'elle le rejette en quelques sortes.

J'en ai parlé discrètement avec elle au téléphone et même si elle a été gênée au départ, je sais qu'elle n'est pas contre du tout, bien au contraire.

Alors lorsque nous arrivons à l'école, nous échangeons un sourire complice.

La journée est passée très vite, j'ai eu des réunions toutes la journée et les heures sont passées tout aussi vite.

Du coup, c'est avec 10 minutes de retard que j'arrive à l'école ou Alice m'annonce que Rosalie est déjà partie avec Evan et qu'elle le ramène jusqu'à chez moi.

Je n'échange rien de plus avec elle. Je ne sais pas où sa relation avec Rosalie en est et vue que je ne sais pas ce que Rosalie pourrait en penser.

J'échange un sms avec Rosalie pour la prévenir que je rentre chez moi pour les y retrouvés et réalise qu'elle m'avait envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'elle rentrait avec Evan et que tellement pressé je n'ai pas pris le temps de le lire.

Je souris devant mon idiotie et me dirige aussi vite que possible jusqu'à chez moi.

Enfin, on est en week-end ! Trois nuits avec elle…


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello ! **

**Je sais que la semaine dernière j'ai publiée beaucoup de chapitres et que cela vous a plus. Ne croyez pas que j'ai une baisse de régime ou que je n'ai plus l'inspiration, c'est loin d'être le cas.**

**J'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre parce que j'ai commencée à écrire la fiction que je publierais après AS, j'ai commencé la deuxième partie de l'OS BDSM. **

**Donc, non, je n'ai pas abandonnée quoi que ce soit, je vous prépare pleins de choses ^^ C'est tout.**

**Euh, sinon comme toujours un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. **

Chapitre TRENTE ET UN

Pov de Rosalie

L'heure avait tournée plus vite que ce qu'Emmett avait pensée et du coup, j'avais du ramener Evan chez lui. De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien puisque nous y allions tous les deux.

Je l'avais alors fait s'installé dans le siège que je gardais toujours dans la voiture pour mes nombreuses sorties avec Amélia et avait pris la route vers chez son père.

Dans la voiture, il s'était montré plutôt silencieux et j'avais compris en voyant son petit visage fatigué qu'il avait dut avoir une longue journée à l'école et qu'il devait avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

J'avais réalisée quelques jours auparavant que mon instinct maternel se développait en présence de ce petit garçon. Emmett m'avait plus ou moins prévenue qu'Evan comptait passer un cap et m'appeler ''maman''.

Bien sûr, cela m'avait fait extrêmement plaisir parce que plus les semaines passaient et plus je m'attachais à lui. Mais j'avais tout de même prit du recul. J'avais eu besoin de peser le pour et le contre.

Avoir un enfant était une responsabilité et quelques parts, si Evan se mettait à m'appeler ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il m'assimilait comme un parent. J'avais voulu être certaine que si j'acceptais, je faisais le bon choix.

J'avais pris ma décision et maintenant, j'attendais simplement qu'il me le demande. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il comptait le faire aujourd'hui et qu'il avait l'air anxieux par rapport à la réaction que je pourrais avoir.

Alors j'essayais simplement de me montrer naturelle avec lui et de poursuivre la journée comme elle avait commencée.

Je garais la voiture dans le garage sous-terrain et aidait le petit garçon à sortir de la voiture. Il enfilait son cartable sur son dos et se saisit simplement de ma main. Comme un geste habituel.

Ce petit geste me gonfla le cœur et je nous amenais directement à l'étage de l'appartement mais réalisais rapidement que nous serions coincés devant la porte.

''Oh Evan ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as les clés de la maison ?'' Demandais-je doucement.

Il m'indiqua que non. Il m'expliqua que lui et son père n'en n'avait jamais parlés et finalement, je réalisais que j'avais peut être vus Evan plus grand que ce qu'il était vraiment.

Il s'installa à mes côtés, assit sur les marches de l'escalier.

Il jouait avec son petit sac de billes et les faisais s'entrechoquées inlassablement. Je me doutais qu'il allait profiter du fait que nous soyons seuls tous les deux pour me poser la question fatidique.

''Rosalie ?''Demanda-t-il timidement.

J'inspirais discrètement. Me préparant.

''Oui chéri ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait une maman ?''

Je mentirais si je disais que je m'attendais à cette question. Alors je m'installais plus confortablement.

''Une maman, c'est là pour faire un petit peu tout. Le soir, quand tu vas te coucher …

-Elle raconte des histoires ?

-Oui.

-Elle fait des bisous ?

-Oui'' Concluais-je.

Je l'observais visiblement réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire.

''Et ça vient chez les mamies ?

-Hein ? Euh…Oui.

-Et ça aime les petits garçons ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur.'' M'empressais-je de répondre.

Il continuait de jouer avec ses billes. Puis tout à coup :

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes, toi ?'' Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Il semblait stressé par la réponse que je m'apprêtais à lui donner. Alors, je décidais de ne pas faire trainer ma réponse.

''Bien sûr que je t'aime mon cœur.

-Tu sais… J'ai pas de maman moi. Les autres petits garçons ils en ont mais pas moi.

-Je sais mon cœur… Dis-je émue.''

Il releva sa petite tête vers moi, les yeux brillants.

''Papa m'a dit que ma maman, elle ne pouvait pas me garder.

-C'était des histoires de grands ca mon cœur.

-Je sais. Papa m'a dit que c'était parce que quand ils étaient jeunes, lui et ma maman il avait fait une bêtise et que j'étais arrivé. Mais il a dit que je n'étais pas une bêtise.'' Conclut-il.

Sa petite voix tremblait et je voyais bien que me raconter toute son histoire lui tenait à cœur, qu'il était touché par tout ça même du haut de ses six ans.

''Papa m'a dit que ma maman, elle m'aimait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là.

-Je sais mon cœur.

-Mais moi, je veux une maman. Tu veux bien être ma maman ?'' Me demanda-t-il

Il avait l'air au bord des larmes, comme ci il s'attendait tout de suite à ce que je lui dise non. A ce que je ne veuille pas de lui.

''C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?'' Lui demandais-je sérieusement.

Il pinça ses lèvres et je remarquais qu'il avait le même tic que son père.

''Tu fais tout comme une maman et toi, tu m'aimes.

-Oui mon cœur. Je veux bien être ta maman'' Chuchotais-je avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

Nous échangions quelques paroles et finalement Emmett fit son apparition. Il s'avança prudemment dans les escaliers et passa la tête pour nous regarder.

Je tenais toujours Evan contre moi et le berçais doucement.

''Hello, vous deux. Tout vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-il sceptique.

Evan se tourna vers son père et lui tendit les bras. Emmett s'empressa de le prendre contre lui.

''Ca va mon cœur ?

-J'ai une maman, papa.'' Dit-il heureux.

Emmett m'offrit un sourire adorable alors qu'il me tendait la main pour que je me relève. J'attrapais mon sac avec mes affaires et nous nous dirigions vers l'appartement.

Le week-end s'annonçait intéressant, ce soir nous avions prévus une soirée film ou dessin animé puis le lendemain nous partirions pour passer le week-end entier chez Maddy. J'avais hâte. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec Emmett et Evan et j'adorais ma belle-mère. Alors, je ne pouvais que passer un bon week-end…


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello ! **

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, malgré tout ce que je fais entre deux j'ai quand même tenue à vous postez ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je vais écrire la suite un peu plus tard dans la soirée et peut être même la poster. Je ne sais pas ^^**

**Bon, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^**

**Sinon, j'allais oublié (honte à moi) je remercie chacunes d'entre vous pour les reviews, je manque de temps en ce moment et vraiment je m'en excuse.**

Point de vue d'Emmett

Je m'étais réveillé plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu. Evan n'était pas venu nous rejoindre, mais je me doutais que d'ici quelques minutes il le ferait. J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir. Pas parce que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec Rosalie, bien au contraire. Mais parce que tous les évènements de la soirée me revenait sans cesse en mémoire et surtout l'un d'entre eux : le premier ''maman'' d'Evan.

Lorsque nous étions enfin entrés dans l'appartement, Evan était parti directement à la cuisine se chercher un goûter. J'avais alors posé la question tant redoutée à Rosalie.

''Alors, il te l'a demandé ?''Avais-je demandé.

Elle m'avait juste sourie et hocher vigoureusement la tête. Visiblement, c'était quelques choses qui la mettaient en joie. Moi aussi.

Je connaissais mon fils par cœur et je savais que ne pas d'avoir de mère, de ne pas être comme tout le monde, comme tous les petits garçons, était quelques chose d'extrêmement difficile pour lui et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'en parler. Du coup, je ne le forçais pas et n'en parlait jamais.

Mon fils savait qui était sa mère, pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Mais rien ne pouvait lui retirer de la tête que si Amber n'était pas présente dans sa vie, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Chose fausse.

Bien sûr, il m'arrivait par moment de me dire qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort, même si je ne me permettrais jamais de le dire à haute voix, je ne voulais pas que quiconque ait une mauvaise opinion d'elle et surtout pas Evan.

Je m'étais posé tellement de questions… Au début, lorsque j'avais eu Evan sous ma responsabilité, ma mère m'avait soutenue bien sûr. Mais je m'étais senti seul si souvent… Je m'étais demandé si un jour ou l'autre Amber reviendrait pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils, le découvrir…

Et j'avais fini par espérer, parce que je l'aimais encore. Parce que j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir un fils aussi magnifique qu'Evan. J'avais attendu, attendu, attendu… Mais elle n'était jamais revenue.

J'avais tenu à apprendre à mon fils qu'il avait une mère. Mais au fond, j'avais commencé à détester Amber. A la haïr, même. Parce qu'elle avait littéralement brisé le cœur de mon petit bout en plus du mien.

Je savais qu'il arriverait un moment ou Evan aurait une phase où il voudrait être comme tout le monde, avoir une maman, être aimé. Et finalement, cette phase était arrivée en même temps que Rosalie et elle avait pris un rôle parfait dans sa vie.

Elle lui avait donnée la place qu'un enfant lui appartenant vraiment aurait pris dans son cœur et elle avait laissé faire les choses à leurs rythmes.

Au début, j'avais été anxieux quant à la place que Rosalie prendrait dans la vie d'Evan. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'elle voudrait dans la vie, si elle aimait assez les enfants pour en avoir à elle.

Elle agissait avec Evan de manière naturelle. Et il s'était attaché à elle très rapidement.

Maintenant qu'il l'appelait maman, nous aurions quelques problèmes à l'école et nous le savions. Mais elle était prête à s'accrocher parce qu'elle voulait cette place dans la vie d'Evan et que c'était important pour elle.

Elle remua dans les draps et ouvrit les yeux.

''Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Il est à peine six heure et on est samedi…'' Chuchota-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Je me rapprochais d'elle et me réinstallais à ses côtés dans le lit. Je l'embrassais sur le front et la serrait dans mes bras.

''Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-A six heures ? Qu'est ce qui peut te causer autant de soucis pour t'empêcher de dormir ?

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Au contraire, je me disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.''

Elle me sourit et colla son corps contre le mien avant de soupirer de bien-être.

''Je me disais que… '' Commençais-je.

Je ne savais pas si je prenais la bonne décision, mais je ressentais au fond de moi le besoin de la garder près de moi.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe Emmett ? Tu me fais peur à ne rien dire comme ça…

-Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots et j'ai peur de ce que tu peux répondre et…

-Emmett, je te jure. Crache le morceau et ça ira mieux après.'' Ria-t-elle.

J'inspirais profondément.

''Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensembles, que tout vas très vite et que ça peut être un peu perturbant et…

-Emmett.

-Je ne veux plus être séparés de toi, je veux qu'on vive ensemble.'' Lâchais-je de but en blanc.

Son expression me troubla, elle passa du sourire à un visage fixé. Puis tout à coups, elle se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans même me dire un seul mot.

Je m'étais senti bête. J'étais allé trop vite, comme d'habitude. J'avais voulu trop de chose d'un coup et elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle allait me quitter à cause de mes conneries, de mon empressement.

Je me levais et m'empressait d'aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, mais je n'obtiens aucunes réponses.

Je commençais à me sentir, mal. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer.

''Rosalie ? Putain, je suis désolé. Je te jure.'' Dis-je à travers la porte.

J'entendais l'eau couler de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle m'ignorait ? Je me sentais mal, vraiment.

Je m'étais laissé emporter. Finalement, je me laisser tomber sur le matelas et attendit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Tout à coup Evan apparu dans le cadre de la porte et m'observa quelques instants avant de finalement venir se blottir contre moi.

''Elle est ou Rosalie ?

-Dans la salle de bain.'' Chuchotais-je.

Il tourna à son tour son visage vers la porte et attendit à son tour.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'entendais encore l'eau. Puis tout à coup, elle se coupa et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

''Emmett, je… Je ne peux pas.'' Conclut-elle.

**Heum, non, me tuer ne servira à rien. Je suis navrée ^^ **

**Sinon, pour en revenir au reviews, j'ai préférée me concentrer sur l'écriture du chapitre plutôt que de prendre le temps d'y répondre, je voulais vraiment vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui et non demain. Sinon, voilà… Je m'en vais et je répète ça sert à rien de me tuer ^^ **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello !**

**Je suis toujours en vie mais j'ai eu de la chance ^^**

**Alors non, je ne suis pas sadique ^^ **

**Je vous explique quand même :**

**Le chapitre précédent devait se terminer ainsi, mais j'ai trouvé que ça aurait fait trop long, alors j'ai coupé en deux. Tout simplement. **

**Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !**

_Dans le chapitre précédent…_

_Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'entendais encore l'eau. Puis tout à coup, elle se coupa et la porte s'ouvrit en grand._

_''Emmett, je… Je ne peux pas.'' Conclut-elle_

CHAPITRE TRENTE TROIS

Point de vue d'Emmett

Il est incroyable de voir que votre vie peut basculer du tout au tout en à peine quelques secondes.

Qu'un simple quiproco peut vous faire perdre pied de manière surprenante.

''OK…. Je vais te ramener chez toi.'' Déclarais-je tout en allongeant Evan sur le lit et de le couvrir avec la couette.

''Emmett, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas tirer de conclusion hâtives.'' Chuchota-t-elle.

Je me tournais alors vers elle et la poussais doucement dans la salle de bain. Je refermais rapidement la porte derrière moi.

''Je pense que ta réponse à été plus que claire. Je ne vois pas en quoi je tire des conclusions.

-J'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas et tu ne me laisses même pas t'expliquer pourquoi. Je n'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, s'il te plais. Cela revient exactement au même.'' Dis-je en me tirant les cheveux.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

''Je t'aime Emmett, mais lorsque tu fais l'idiot ainsi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te laisser tout seul, réfléchir à l'absurdité de la situation. Tu es en train de monter sur tes grands chevaux, en train de te faire des films idiots. Alors que je te le répète, je t'ai dit que je ne POUVAIS pas. Il y'a une nuance.

-Très bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ?''

J'essayais de garder mon calme, mais son refus m'avait tellement blessé…

''Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas me couper Emmett, parce que je pense que comme ça, on évitera bien des disputes. On ne peut pas vivre ensembles, ici en tout cas. Parce que rien que ton dressing est trop petit pour nous deux. Que tu n'as que deux chambres et que même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je vois un avenir pour nous deux, enfin nous trois. Et je me vois avoir des enfants… Alors…

-Alors tu voulais juste dire que tu voulais vivre dans quelques chose de plus grand…

-Oui Emmett. Et tu l'aurais su si tu m'avais laissé parler.'' Dit-elle calmement.

Dire que je me sentais con était un euphémisme. Mais au moins, j'étais certain de retenir la leçon. Je soufflais un bon coup et la regardais attentivement.

''Mais ça te plairais vraiment ? Je veux dire…Qu'on s'installe ensemble ?

-Je suppose qu'au bout d'un certain temps il est logique que ce soit ce qui se passe non ?''Souria-t-elle.

Le temps avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante.

''Je pense qu'il faut déjà qu'on essaye de rester ensembles quelques semaines et ensuite voir plus grand. ''Dit-elle.

C'est ce que j'aimais autant chez elle. Qu'elle pense aux moindres détails et qu'elle trouve toujours une bonne solution.

J'étais satisfait de son idée et c'est ainsi que nous passions un marché. Nous allions vivre ensembles tous les trois, pendant un mois. Si tout se passait bien, si nous parvenions à avoir une vie commune alors nous sauterions le pas. Mais…

''Et si ça ne marche pas… Demandais-je.

-On ne doit pas commencer à penser comme ça. Sinon, je suis sûr que nous n'y arriverons pas.

-A deux, on devrait y arriver. Tu as raison. ''Terminais-je.

Je savais que tout était parfait la, lorsque nous n'étions pas toujours ensembles mais une vie de couple, lorsque vous viviez avec la personne n'était pas du tout pareille. Et je n'avais jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit et je n'étais pas certain d'y arriver. J'avais mes habitudes, elle avait les siennes… Mais surtout, comment Evan allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Bien sûr, je ne me faisais aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'il allait trouver cette idée fantastique… Mais est ce qu'il parviendrait à s'accommoder de la présence d'une femme dans notre vie ? Après tout…

''Emmett, tu te fais trop de soucis pour Evan. Tout vas bien se passer.'' Dit-elle en se démêlant les cheveux.

Je la serrais contre moi après avoir reposé la brosse à cheveux sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

''Tu es prêt à ne plus avoir beaucoup de place dans ta salle de bain ? Des strings mélangés à tes boxers ?'' Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

Je décidais alors de rentrer dans son jeu.

''Et bien, mademoiselle Hale… Je pense que nous allons avoir quelques petits problèmes… ''Dis-je avant d'attraper ses lèvres entres les miennes et de l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo.

Elle passa ses mains autours de ma nuque et répondit directement à mon baiser. Je caressais ses cuisses alors qu'elle tenta d'enlever mon tee-shirt directement.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle.

''On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps, mon cœur. Alors je vais faire vite, mais bien. Il faut que tu sois le plus silencieuse possible.

-D'accord.'' Murmure-t-elle.

Sans perdre de temps, j'attrapais le bord de son tee-shirt et le lui retirait. Je l'aidais ensuite à faire glisser son short le long de ses jambes. Elle me déshabilla tout aussi vite.

Je descendais ensuite ma main directement entre ses cuisses et ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque je réalisais qu'elle était déjà parfaitement prête pour moi. Je l'embrassais à nouveau alors qu'elle poussait son corps vers le mien visiblement pressée.

''Emmett…''Dit-elle en détachant sa bouche de la mienne.

Je me rapprochais de son centre et me plaçait à son entrée.

''Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais s'il te plaît….'' Me supplia-t-elle.

Doucement, j'entrais en elle tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur son visage. Elle pinçait les lèvres tout en fermant les yeux. Je savais qu'elle tentait d'être silencieuse.

Je descendais ma bouche pour que mes lèvres entourent son mamelon alors qu'un gémissement sortie de sa bouche.

J'entamais des mouvements rapides mais langoureux. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps mais je voulais marquer le coup. C'était une journée importante, un nouveau tournant dans notre vie.

Rapidement, grâce au rythme soutenu que j'avais appliqué, elle vient en mordant mon épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'écartais quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et l'embrassait doucement.

''Je t'aime Rosalie.'' Murmurais-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre ? UN GROS REBONDISSEMENT !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello à toutes.**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre tant attendu par certaine…**

**Accrochez-vous parce que ça va être folklorique… **

**Prochain chapitre très bientôt.**

CHAPITRE TRENTE QUATRE

Point de vue de Rosalie

La route jusqu'à chez Maddy m'avait semblé très courte. L'ambiance dans la voiture était bonne, Evan était calme et par moment nous jouions à des jeux tous les trois. Emmett et moi avions décidés de lui parler du fait de vivre tous ensembles le soir à l'heure du coucher. Nous n'étions pas vraiment inquiets. Nous savions qu'il accepterait facilement le fait que nous voulions vivre ensembles et que dans le cas contraire, alors nous lui laisserions plus de temps pour s'habituer à ma présence.

Nous avions décidés de prendre les choses comme elles viendraient et que nous ne nous prendrions pas la tête.

J'avais aidé Evan à retirer sa ceinture de sécurité parce qu'il l'avait coincé dans son empressement d'aller voir sa grand-mère. Emmett riait bien trop pour y arriver.

J'avais souris en voyant la scène, Emmett écroulé de rire et Evan, visiblement furieux et vexé que son père se moque gentiment de lui.

« Alors les enfants, vous avez fait bonne route ? » Avait demandée Maddy en nous ouvrant la porte et en embrassant son petit-fils.

Nous étions directement allés enfiler nos maillots mais j'étais d'abord resté un moment avec Maddy à préparer le repas de midi. Elle avait prévu une salade de pâtes niçoise, un barbecue et en dessert une tarte à la rhubarbe.

J'étais sortie dans le jardin pour demander à Emmett d'allumer le barbecue et de s'en occuper tout en surveillant Evan.

Il avait acquiescé visiblement ravit de l'idée de sa mère.

« Alors, ma chérie. Comment s'est passé ta semaine ? Reparles-tu as ton amie depuis tout ce temps ?

-A vrai dire, non. Enfin… Je ne lui en veux pas non. Plus maintenant. Ce n'est pas avec elle que je vais faire ma vie. Mais avec Emmett et Evan et tant que moi, j'y crois…

-C'est ce qui compte. Tu as raison. Tu vis pour toi ma chérie, pas pour les autres. » M'assura-t-elle.

Nous échangions encore quelques banalités et je m'apprêtais à mettre ma table lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentie.

« Chérie, peux-tu aller voir qui vient me voir ?

-Bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite. » Dis-je.

J'avais redéposée les assiettes et les couverts sur le plan de travail et je m'étais diriger vers la porte avec un sourire accueillant.

J'avais ouvert la porte et devant moi s'était dressée une femme blonde, bien habillée mais aux traits fatigués.

« Bonjour ?

-Oh, euh bonjour… Je suis désolée de venir vous importuné comme cela… Mais, je suis bien chez Madeleine Mc Carty ?

-Oui. » Lui répondis-je.

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, jouer avec ses doigts, les entrelaçant inlassablement. En la regardant de plus près, elle avait un air familier…

« Maman ? Papa demande si tu veux ta viande cuite ? » Vient nous interrompre Evan.

J'attrapais mon petit bout dans mes bras et l'embrassait sur le nez.

« Ha oui mon cœur, je veux mon steak cuit !

-Maman ? C'est qui la dame ? » M'avait-il demandé

Je m'étais alors tourné vers elle.

« Excusez-moi mais Maddy est occupé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient alors remplis de larmes lorsque son regard s'était posé sur Evan. Et la, j'avais compris. J'avais réalisé que la ressemblance était frappante.

Mon instinct avait pris le dessus, j'avais serré Evan beaucoup plus fort contre moi.

« Vous êtes Amber, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Je redéposais Evan au sol.

« Mon cœur, va chercher ton père s'il te plais.

-Oui maman. » Dit-il en souriant.

Mon instinct me criait de lui dire de partir, que personne ne voulait d'elle ici. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'Emmett voudrait faire et je ne pouvais pas privé Evan de sa mère si celle-ci était prête à s'investir dans une relation avec lui.

J'avais refermé la porte derrière moi afin que nous soyons plus tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je… Je voulais juste le voir. » Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Quelques chose en elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance, j'avais une boule énorme dans la gorge. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi sur un Emmett livide.

J'avais voulu rentré à l'intérieur pour les laisser seuls mais Emmett avait saisit mon bras.

« Non, bébé. Tu restes là. » Avait-il dit d'une manière non négociable.

Il s'était alors approché d'une démarche assurée d'Amber. Elle souriait malgré ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Je… je voulais le voir.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est fait... Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? » Avait-il dit visiblement sur la défensive.

Sa main avait littéralement broyée ma hanche, mais pour rien au monde, j'aurais voulu qu'il l'enlève.

« Je veux le connaître, faire partie de sa vie…

-Au bout de quatre ans ? » Lui avait-il rétorqué, acide.

Ma gorge s'était de nouveau serrée. J'avais commencé à comprendre pourquoi je n'avais si peu confiance en elle, pourquoi dès le départ elle ne m'avait pas plu.

Elle voulait Evan. Tout dans son attitude nous le faisait comprendre. Emmett le savait.

« je sais que quatre ans ont passés Emmett, je le sais mieux que quiconque parce que contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire je n'ai pas oublié mon fils.

-C'est facile de revenir, quatre ans après et de faire la femme éplorée… » N'avais-je pu m'empêcher de rétorqué.

Son expression m'aurait sans doute glacé le sang si je n'avais pas été autant remonté contre elle. Finalement, elle avait fait son premier faux pas…

« Hey, vous ne me connaissez pas alors mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaitre en personne pour savoir ce que vous avez fait. Je vois votre fils tous les jours, je m'occupe de lui chaque jours.

-Ça ne fait pas de vous sa mère ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Emmett bouillonnait, je l'avais senti. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas laisser faire.

« Alors, certes, je ne suis pas sa mère à proprement parlé… Mais souvenez-vous d'une chose, un détail important dans toute cette histoire. C'est moi qu'il appelle maman. C'est moi qui le borde le soir, qui lui lit des histoires… Génétiquement parlant vous êtes sa mère…

-Sa génitrice, me coupa Emmett.

-Mais je ne vous laisserais pas prendre notre fils. Vous voulez le voir, le connaître ? Il aura fallu venir nous voir avant, en parler avec nous et ne pas nous mettre devant le fait accompli. Vous montez sur vos grands cheveux, me manquez de respect et vous espérez que nous vous laissions le voir et être dans sa vie ? » Avais-je dis.

Elle cherchait ses mots.

« Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour vous dire directement de ne plus revenir. Ce n'est pas à moi, ni même à vous de choisir si vous pouvez le voir ou non. C'est à lui de choisir. » Emmett avait pressé ma hanche à nouveau, me faisant comprendre qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec moi.

«Tu vas laisser ton numéro, débrouille toi pour le noter. On t'appellera s'il veut te voir. »

Il s'était montré direct, décidé. Elle avait sorti un petit papier de son sac et m'avait tendu le papier avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Une fois qu'elle avait été assez loin, mon corps s'était détendu directement.

Nous avions un problème. Un très gros problème.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello !**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre pour je concrétise ^^**

**Je sais qu'il est court mais je pense que c'est suffisant. Je ne pense pas que de long paragraphes auraient eu leurs place ici. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos compliments.**

Chapitre trente cinq

Point de vue d'Emmett

Amber s'est éloignée de la maison, mais pourtant mon souffle n'est pas revenu tout de suite. J'avais sentie Rosalie se mettre à trembler. J'avais vraiment pris conscience de l'importance qu'Evan avait pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait parlée de mon garçon, comme étant son fils.

La vie s'était toujours acharnée sur Evan et moi. Nous avions dû surmonter un nombre d'épreuves importants et j'avais réussi malgré tout à minimiser les dégâts sur lui.

Mais là, le problème était de taille. Amber était revenue. Elle voulait son fils, même si elle ne l'avouait pas vraiment.

J'avais eu cette peur en moi les deux premières années, puis elle avait fini par s'endormir, sans jamais disparaitre complètement.

Mais là ce n'était pas un cauchemar, non. Elle était de retour et la connaissant, capricieuse comme elle l'était à l'époque, j'étais bien décidé à me méfier d'elle.

J'attrapais Rosalie et la serrait contre moi, ayant besoin de réconfort. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux et je savais qu'elles aillaient coulés tôt ou tard.

« Ca va aller, Emmett. On va en parler avec lui. Il faut que nous rentrions maintenant. » Murmure-t-elle.

Elle a attrapé ma main, à inspirer un bon coup et a tout simplement ouvert la porte d'entrée. Dans le fond de la maison, j'entendais ma mère parler doucement avec mon fils. Je supposais qu'elle lui racontait une histoire.

Rosalie et moi nous étions avancés, main dans la main et lorsque ma mère a relevée la tête vers nous, je sus qu'elle avait comprit.

« Evan, chéri. Papa et maman doivent te parler. » A dit-Rose, d'une voix sure d'elle.

Je l'ai remercier mentalement, incapable de prononcer le moindre moi et luttant encore plus si cela était possible contre mes larmes devant l'air inquiet de mon fils.

Elle s'était approchée de lui, s'était assise et l'avait serrée très fort contre elle. Moi, j'avais juste réussi à demander à ma mère de rester avec nous.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Rosalie a prit la parole, alors que moi je caressais du main distraite les cheveux de mon petit.

J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains, il était temps.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ta vraie maman chéri ?

-C'est Rosalie ma vraie maman. » M'a-t-il rétorqué.

Je savais qu'il avait peur, qu'il comprenait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

« Je sais mon cœur. Ta maman c'est Rosalie. Mais tu sais mon cœur, pour avoir un bébé… La maman doit l'avoir dans le ventre et Rosalie ne t'a pas eu dans son ventre… Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Avais-je demandé.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment cette explication bancale m'est venue en tête.

« Oui. » M'avait-il alors répondu d'une voix inquiète.

Rosalie le serrait toujours contre son cœur.

« La dame que tu as vu dehors avec maman, c'est ta vraie maman.

-Celle qui voulait pas de moi ? » M'a-t-il alors répondu.

Que répondre à cela ? Quelque part, je partageais son point de vue mais d'un autre…Cela jouerait contre moi si je venais à répondre oui. Parce que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Je ne voulais pas que dans quelques années, il m'en veuille et me considère comme coupable. Je voulais qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi, mon cœur. C'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas te garder parce que son papa et sa maman à elle, ne voulaient pas de toi.

-C'est pareil ! » M'avait-il alors rétorqué.

J'avais commencé à perdre mes mots, à ne plus savoir quoi dire.

« Mon cœur, regarde-moi », lui avait alors demandé Rose

J'avais bien vu qu'elle cherchait ses mots elle aussi. Qu'elle avait peur de ne plus savoir quoi dire, de ne pas être choisie.

« La dame qu'on a vu tous les deux, dehors. Elle s'appelle Amber. Et c'est ta vraie maman mon cœur. » Avait-elle expliquée de but en blanc.

Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je savais que j'avais tord de craquer devant mon fils, mais je n'en pouvais plus…

« Pourquoi elle était là ?

-Parce qu'elle voulait te voir. » Ai-je répondu.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que je pleurais, il s'était alors jeté dans mes bras.

« Mais moi, je ne veux pas la voir. Elle m'aime pas et moi non plus.

-Mon cœur…

-NON ! C'EST ROSALIE MA MAMAN ! C'EST ELLE QUE MOI JE VEUX ! » Avait-il alors décrété.

J'avais commencé à perdre mes moyens, à ne plus y arriver et visiblement Rosalie non plus. Alors ma mère s'était levée, avait attrapé mon fils qui pleurait comme une fontaine à présent et l'a emmené je ne sais ou.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes, c'est les sanglots étouffés de Rosalie qui m'avait fait revenir sur terre.

Je l'avais alors attiré contre moi et l'avait bercé doucement. Accompagnant ses larmes avec les miennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Elle ne le prendra pas, elle ne peut pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on voit un avocat… Juste pour être sûre.

-Assurée nos arrières… » Murmura-Rosalie.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps a passé… De longues minutes ? Des heures ? Je ne sais pas.

Ma mère était ressortie quelques temps après, Evan sur les talons et tous les deux avaient mis la table et sortie ce qu'il fallait pour manger une fois que ma mère eut tout fait réchauffé.

Ensuite, nous avions mangés tous les quatre silence.

Notre week-end avait littéralement volé en éclats.

**Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews…**

**A très bientôt !**

**Prenez soin de vous.**


	36. Chapter 36

**HELLO A TOUTES !**

**C'EST AVEC PLAISIR QUE JE VOUS POSTE CE CHAPITRE. PARCE QUE J'AI EU DU MAL A ÉCRIRE CES DERNIERS JOURS. **

**JE SUIS A LA RECHERCHE D'UNE BETA POUR CETTE FICTION, ALORS SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉE JE SUIS PRENEUSE !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! **

**CHAPITRE TRENTE SIX**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Emmett et moi avions emmenagés ensembles le soir même de notre retour de chez Maddy. Il était inconcevable pour nous de nous séparer et surtout, Evan ne voulait pas me lâcher.

J'avais bien comprit qu'il était aussi inquiet que nous. Que cette situation n'était pas facile à accepter pour lui et surtout, qu'il avait peur que sa mère l'arrache à son père.

Il nous l'avait expliqué avec ses mots à lui, mais Emmett et moi avions bien saisit.

Le soir même et tous les autres, nous avions tenus à dormir avec lui à chaque fois qu'il nous l'avait demandé. Il restait accroché à moi ou à son père et même allez à l'école était devenu un véritable parcours du combattant, autant pour lui que pour moi.

Emmett avait pris une semaine de vacances et venait nous chercher tous les deux à l'heure du déjeuner, sous les regards médusés des mamans.

Nous n'avions pas pris la peine d'expliquer notre situation puisqu'elles avaient déjà tirés leurs conclusions et que nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter.

Nous faisions comme si de rien était, comme si en gardant le silence sur le week-end passé tout ce qui s'était passé devenait un simple cauchemar.

Le jeudi fut une journée encore plus difficile. Moins de deux jours plus tard, Amber allait re-débarquer chez Maddy pour voir à nouveau Evan. Emmett ne voulait pas ne pas y aller. Les week-ends chez sa mère était une habitude qu'il avait depuis toujours avec Evan et il ne voulait pas commencer à prendre ses distances parce que la peur de croiser cette folle devenait trop forte.

Nous savions qu'elle reviendra puisqu'elle avait eu le culot de se pointer chez ma belle-mère pour la prévenir.

Alors ce jeudi, j'avais pris ma journée et Emmett et moi avions rendez-vous chez un avocat réputé pour connaitre les recours que nous possédions.

Cette journée aurait dû se dérouler autrement, d'abord parce que nous aurions dut nager dans le bonheur de vivre ensemble, mais aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui sonnait les huit mois de relation pour Emmett et moi et que ce n'était certainement pas comme cela que j'avais imaginé les choses.

Au lieu d'une journée idyllique, d'un dîner aux chandelles ou en famille (parce que c'est ce que nous étions maintenant), je m'étais levée avec la boule au ventre, avait lutté autant qu'Emmett à laisser Evan aller à l'école.

Il avait hurlé pendant dix minutes, pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il était persuadé que nous l'y laissions pour que sa mère revienne le chercher parce que nous ne voulions plus de lui.

J'avais pleuré autant qu'Emmett sur le chemin du cabinet d'avocat. Parce que nous avions l'impression de l'abandonner.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés chez l'avocat, j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tourner comme un lion en cage dans la salle d'attente.

Puis, une toute petite femme était apparue devant nous.

« Tanya Denali, enchanté. Vous devez être monsieur et Madame Mc Carty ? » Avait-elle demandé en nous serrant la main chaleureusement.

Elle était magnifique, souriante. Elle avait se coté rassurant que vous rêviez de voir sur le visage de votre avocat. Elle nous avait fait nous installer dans son bureau et nous avait servi un café avant de s'installer face à nous.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Avait-elle demandée.

Alors Emmett avait expliquée toute son histoire. Comment il avait rencontré Amber, comment il en était tombé amoureux, comment Evan avait fait son apparition et comment sa belle-famille de l'époque avait fait barrière pour qu'il ne le connaisse pas.

L'avocate avait noté toutes ses informations, les noms… Tous les détails importants.

Puis Emmett lui avait tendu le papier qu'il avait fait signer à la folle pour réfuter son autorité parental, à l'époque.

« Très bien, sachez que je vais me renseigner sur cette femme. Que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait aucuns droits sur ce petit bout. Mais sachez qu'aux yeux de la loi, le papier que vous possédé ne représente rien et qu'elle est en droit de vouloir le voir.

-Mais…Elle ne l'a pas élevée.

-Je le sais. Mais la loi est mal faite de ce côté-là. Elle l'a tout de même reconnue à la naissance, mais nous allons pouvoir réfuter ceci. Ecouté, êtes-vous mariés ?

-Non, mais nous vivons ensembles. » Avait déclaré Emmett.

Le stress avait commencé à prendre le dessus sur tout le reste et je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes tremblements.

« Sachez que si elle est avec quelqu'un maritalement, elle a plus de chance de le réccuperer parce que le juge pour enfant est dure à séduire. Qu'elle est pour le mariage et pour une vie de famille avec deux parents. »

J'avais alors relevé la tête et regarder Emmett.

« Alors nous allons nous mariés.

-Faites cela le plus vite possible. Moi, de mon côté je vais voir si elle à le rôle de mère sur les papiers.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » Avais-je demandé.

L'avocate avait avalé la dernière gorgée de son café avant de reposer doucement sa tasse sur la coupelle.

« Alors il faudra vous préparer à devenir légalement la mère de ce petit garçon. Si vous êtes deux alors, là vous avez une vie de famille et une bonne situation. Alors elle aurait moins de chances si elle est seule. » Nous avait-elle alors expliqué.

Emmett et moi étions restés sans voix.

« Bien, pour ce week-end, puisque d'après ce que vous m'avez expliqués Evan ne veut pas la voir, alors n'entrez pas en contact avec elle. Demandez à votre mère de l'envoyez promené. De manière élégante bien sûr, mais n'entrez pas en contact avec elle. Protéger votre fils. »

L'entretient c'était rapidement terminé. Elle nous avait raccompagnés à la sortie après nous avoir donné un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour complèter des papiers.

C'est abasourdie que nous étions remontés dans la voiture.

« Je vais allez récupérer Evan, j'ai besoin qu'il soit avec nous. De l'avoir près de nous. »

J'avais acquiesser, complétement perdue dans mes pensées.

« Rosalie, je vais te demander en mariage. Dans pas longtemps. C'était prévu, plus tard mais prévu.

-Je dirais oui, Emmett. »


	37. Chapter 37

**HELLO !**

**Je suis contente de voir que l'autre chapitre vous à plus. **

**Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai manqué de temps…**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et encouragements…**

**Merci à Jus de Carotte qui m'a inspiré un passage**

**UN GRAND MERCI A ROKIA POUR SA CORRECTION !**

CHAPITRE TRENTE SEPT

Point de vue d'Emmett

Finalement, nous avions été récupérer Evan à l'école avant la fin de la matinée. J'avais ressenti le besoin de l'avoir près de moi. De savoir qu'il m'appartenait encore.

J'avais pris conscience que la situation n'allait pas se régler facilement. Qu'il allait falloir nous accrocher pour que tout ce passe bien par la suite.

Je voulais évincer une bonne fois pour toute Amber de notre vie mais je me sentais égoïste. J'avais peur que bien des années plus tard Evan m'en veuille de l'avoir fait même si pour le moment c'était lui qui refusait de la voir.

Je savais qu'au fond de lui, au plus profond de moi, qu'elle n'aurait jamais le rôle de mère qu'elle aurait dû avoir et ce même si aux yeux de la loi elle l'était encore malgré le papier de renoncement que je lui avais fait signer.

Les choses n'avaient jamais été simple dans ma vie. J'étais devenu père avant même de devenir un homme, j'avais ignoré les signes avant-coureur des problèmes à l'école de mon fils et aujourd'hui, sa mère, qui au départ n'en voulait pas, revenait à la charge.

Alors que je me garais devant notre immeuble, j'ordonnais à Rosalie de faire descendre Evan et de l'emmener à l'intérieur pendant que moi, j'avais d'autres choses à faire.

Je prenais conscience que contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours dis, j'allais me marier et surtout j'en mourrais d'envie.

Bien sûr, la situation enlevait tout du côté magique d'une demande en mariage, mais c'était à moi de relever le niveau.

J'appelais Edward et Jasper afin de leur faire part de mon plan…En espérant que tout se passerait bien et que Rosalie ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'elle verrait ce que je compte préparer…

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Emmett m'avait demandé de monter avec Evan et je m'étais exécutée. Evan avait l'air épuisé, si bien que j'avais décidé de nous préparer des chocolats chauds avant que nous puissions nous emmitouflés dans une couverture devant la télé en cette fin de matinée.

Je l'enroulais dans un des nombreux plaids d'Emmett et le prenais dans mes bras.

« Merci,maman. »

Chaque fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, mon cœur se gonflait d'une immense joie. Je savais déjà que si nous devions en arriver là, j'adopterais Evan sans aucunes hésitations. Si cela me permettais de le protéger je le ferais sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, Evan jouait avec mes cheveux.

« C'est toi ma maman. Pas l'autre. » Avait-il dit tout simplement.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le serrer contre moi plus fort encore alors que je le voyais doucement sombrer dans le sommeil.

J'étais stressée perpétuellement, comme si j'avais peur qu'un moment ou un autre, Amber apparaitrait dans un coin et nous l'enlèverait.

J'avais toujours voulu des enfants, mais pas comme ça. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un mal pour un bien.

Dans mes projets, j'aurais rencontré un homme, nous aurions achetés une grande maison, j'aurais ouvert mon école, nous nous serions mariés et nous aurions eu nos enfants. Des tas, et des tas d'enfants.

Mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et rien ne se passait comme on l'avait prévu.

Malgré tout ma situation me convenait, j'avais rencontré Emmett, il avait fait vibrer mon cœur, j'avais eu un petit garçon fantastique par procuration et nous allions avoir une maison…

Je ne réalisais pas encore pleinement la situation. Je ne me sentais juste pas en confiance par rapport au fait qu'Amber ne refasse irruption comme ça.

Il était égoïste de ma part de me dire qu'elle allait me le prendre, mais c'était un sentiment que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais j'étais soulagée que le petit bout ne veuille pas la voir. Qu'il se braque.

Mais c'était mal et je le savais. Alors, j'avais décidé que dès que j'en aurais le courage, j'allais en parler avec lui, lui expliquer encore ce que tout cela voulait dire. Juste pour être sûre qu'en grandissant il ne regretterait pas sa décision si difficile.

Je me sentais cruelle de lui infliger ça. Il était si petit… Mais j'en voulais d'autant plus à cette idiote qui ne s'était pas battue pour le garder près d'elle comme une mère saint d'esprit aurait dû le faire.

Au lieu de cela, elle l'avait laissé partir sans sourciller… Je n'aurais jamais laissé partir ce petit… Et aujourd'hui encore moins.

J'aimais Evan comme s'il était mon propre fils, comme si je l'avais porté et connu depuis toujours même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'aurais pas su expliquer ce qui me poussait à être ainsi avec lui. Mais c'était comme si, au moment où Emmett et moi avions entamé une relation mon instinct maternel s'était réveillé…

Depuis que je vivais avec eux, il m'arrivait parfois, dans la nuit, de me lever juste pour vérifier s'il dormait bien et que tout allait… Et s'il était bien là, si Amber, d'une manière ou d'une autre n'était pas venue.

En voyant que tout se passait bien je retournais me coucher.

A l'école, il fallait que je prenne mes distances, car j'avais commencé à prendre l'habitude de le surveiller du coin de l'œil telle une louve protégeant son petit.

J'avais alors pris conscience qu'il nous faudrait trouver une solution. Mais pas tout de suite… Plus tard... Bien plus tard…

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard alors que j'avais fini par m'endormir aux côtés d'Evan, Emmett était revenu à la maison.

Il m'avait réveillée en douceur.

« Tout vas bien ? Ça a été ?

-Oui. Comme tu le vois, il dort. Il était fatigué. » Chuchotais-je en caressant la joue de mon fils.

J'aime Emmett et j'aime Evan. A mes yeux, nous étions une famille et jamais je ne laisserais Amber me le reprendre.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir à toutes.**

**Je sais que ce chapitre a été long à venir et pourtant il est corrigé depuis longtemps (d'ailleurs merci à Rokia pour sa correction :))**

**J'ai eu quelques problèmes cette semaine et j'ai travaillée si bien que j'ai manqué de temps mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre plein d'émotion.**

**Je vous embrasse, à bientôt.**

**Chapitre trente huit**

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

Finalement, le samedi nous sommes allés chez Maddy comme prévu. Mais nous avions étés stressés tout au loin du week-end et à chaque visite inopinés ou coup de téléphone inconnu ou inattendu, nous avons tous sursautés comme des idiots.

Le samedi soir, Amber fut de retour peu après l'heure du dîner, alors que je débarrassais la table avec l'aide de Maddy.

« Emmet, reste assis. Je vais y allez » répondit alors sa mère.

Elle avait déposé les assiettes sales dans mes mains et avec un sourire s'était calmement dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. J'avais entre-aperçu le visage surprit d'Amber, puis Maddy avait simplement refermé la porte derrière elle.

Rien n'avait filtré à part un éclat de voix de la part d'Amber. Emmett s'était alors dirigé vers Evan et l'avait pris sur ses genoux pour que nous nous mettions à faire des coloriages.

Evan avait compris de qui il s'agissait puisqu'ils nous avaient expressément demandé de ne pas ouvrir la porte.

Alors qu'il finissait de remplir un Spiderman sans jamais déborder, Maddy avait pris place à nos côtés après nous avoir confirmé qu'elle était partie.

C'est avec une légère appréhension que nous étions tous partis nous coucher. Emmett avait tenu à ce qu'Evan dorme entre nous et je ne trouvais aucune objection à faire.

La nuit avait été mouvementée, Evan s'était réveillé en pleurs à plusieurs reprises, hurlant de peur.

Emmett n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et c'est vers 6h du matin que sa mère était venue frapper à la porte de notre chambre pour emmener Evan avec elle dans sa chambre, nous expliquant que nous aussi avions besoin de sommeil si nous voulions être capables de s'occuper de lui durant la journée.

Emmett n'avait rien dit et s'était rapidement tourné vers moi alors que Maddy refermait la porte derrière elle.

« Je t'aime Rosie.

-Je t'aime aussi Emmett. »Avais-je murmuré.

Il avait rapidement posé ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'avait d'abord embrassé du bout des lèvres, sachant très bien que c'était ce qui me rendait folle. Je n'avais pas résistée longtemps avant de littéralement me jeter sur lui pour un baiser beaucoup moins soft que le précédent.

Ses mains passèrent directement sous mon débardeur le passant rapidement au-dessus de ma tête avant de caresser ma poitrine. Je réussi à retenir un gémissement alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière de me lèvres et de danser avec la mienne pour un baiser torride.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de presser mon corps contre son érection présente contre le bas de mon ventre. Il avait alors descendu ses mains sur mes fesses afin de m'appuyer un peu plus contre lui et créer une plus grande friction entre nous. Cette fois-ci, le gémissement m'échappa et vint s'épanouir dans sa bouche.

J'attrapais ses cheveux entre mes doigts avant d'attirer son visage plus près de moi alors que ses lèvres s'amusaient à embrasser la peau de mon cou. Il nous redressa de manière à ce que nous nous retrouvions assit au milieu du lit avant que sa main glisse à l'intérieur de mon boxer afin de caresser ma féminité plus que trempée. J'haletais.

Ses doigts jouèrent un moment, m'amenant de plus en plus au bord de l'orgasme avant de plonger à l'intérieur de moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à atteindre l'orgasme tant attendu, il retira sa main de moi sous mes plaintes.

« Je n'en peux plus Rose, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

-Alors vas-y… » Murmurais-je.

Il réussit tant bien que mal malgré de notre position, à retirer mon boxer puis à retirer le sien. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant de me glisser sur sa longueur. Je penchais ma tête en arrière gémissant de plus belle alors que son sexe me remplissait parfaitement.

Après m'être habituée à sa présence en moi, j'enroulais de nouveau mes bras autours de ses épaules afin d'avoir un appui afin de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient tandis qu'il saisissait mes hanches pour m'aider.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps sur tout lorsqu'Emmett accompagna mes mouvements en avançant ses hanches et que son bas ventre heurtait mon clitoris.

Il me faisait perdre la tête et je n'étais plus capable de me retenir de gémir, tant il me faisait du bien.

J'étais si proche…

« Viens pour moi bébé… » Murmura Emmett dans le creux de mon oreille avant de saisir mon lobe entre ses dents et de me mordre doucement.

Ce geste m'emporta directement et l'orgasme fut fulgurant. Faire l'amour avec Emmett était toujours quelques choses d'incroyable…

Doucement et à contre cœur, j'éloignais mon corps du sien avant de me laisser tomber sur le matelas à ses côtés. Il s'allongea à son tour sur le ventre et caressa mon visage pendant de longues minutes.

Je lui offris un sourire et tout à coups, il s'éloigna de moi, farfouillant dans sa table de nuit avant d'en sortir une petite boite quelques instants plus tard. J'hoquetais.

« Rose… Je sais que tu dois surement préférer une grande déclaration… Mais je trouve que le moment est parfait, tu es là, allongée à mes côtés radieuse… Alors… Je t'aime tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'aime toi. Tu es belle, intelligente, joyeuse. Tu as un caractère bien trempé, c'est sûr…Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme… Je t'aime, Evan t'aime… Je veux être avec toi tout au long de ma vie. Pour toujours…Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme… Alors… Est-ce-que tu veux bien m'épouser ? » Avait-il débité, peu sûr de lui.

Tout au long de sa tirade, les larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues. Je m'étais rapidement redressée et j'avais tendu ma main vers lui.

« Oui, oui Emmett. Je veux devenir ta femme. » Avais-je murmuré en souriant.

Il avait ensuite passé l'anneau autour de mon doigt et pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, nous avions refait l'amour. Nous étions heureux…


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello à toutes,**

**je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces deux dernières semaines...**

**Donc voilà, vraiment désolée.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre. **

**Il ne me reste que l'épilogue.**

**A bientôt !**

**Chapitre 39**

**Point de vue d'Emmett**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Rosalie et moi n'avions pas dormi ensemble. Elle est allée passer la nuit chez Alice, chez qui elle s'était réconciliée.

Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps, moins de trois semaines pour préparer ce mariage, si bien que nous avions convenue d'une cérémonie juste à la mairie et d'un diner au restaurant avec juste notre famille et que plus tard, dans quelques mois ou même quelques années, nous organiserions un vrai mariage, avec tout ce qu'il fallait.

J'avais juste demandé à Rosalie de s'acheter une vraie robe de marié. Je savais que c'était quelque chose d'important pour une femme et qu'elle risquait de s'en vouloir si nous ne le faisions pas ainsi.

Il était tout juste 8h mais j'avais déjà réussi à préparer Evan avec l'aide d'Alice qui était passée et il ne me restait plus qu'à enfiler mon costume avant de pouvoir partir rejoindre Rosalie à la mairie.

Ma mère avait bien évidemment accepté de venir, plus que ravie par la tournure des choses, mais j'avais vite comprit que pour Rosalie les choses seraient différentes. Elle avait appelé ses parents la semaine dernière et ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment montrés compréhensifs face à la situation.

Sa mère avait hurlée, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait se marier, lui indiquant qu'elle était heureuse pour elle, mais ensuite lorsque Rosalie lui avait dit la date, elle avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi nous précipitions autant… Et c'est là que les choses se sont compliquées.

Sa mère l'avait insultée, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait toujours courir si Rosalie comptait sur leurs présences, qu'elle ne considérait pas ça comme un mariage d'amour mais comme une idiotie sans nom.

Rosalie avait pleuré pendant deux heures ensuite. Alors aujourd'hui, nous allions nous marier sans ses parents et je savais que cela la rendait morose.

L'adoption d'Evan aurait lieux juste après, nous descendrions juste à l'étage du dessous à la mairie pour signer les papiers et tout serait fait. Nous permettant de gagner des points contre Amber, qui elle était mariée et avait lancé une procédure contre nous. La semaine dernière j'avais été surpris de tomber nez à nez avec une assistante sociale venue pour je cite « voir si vous avez les qualités requises pour être père ».

Elle avait visité l'appartement avec un air sceptique sur le visage, avait noté tout un tas de choses sur un cahier, avait observé Evan juste quelques secondes avant de s'en aller.

Rosalie et moi attendions qu'elle nous rappelle avant le jugement du mois prochain, pour savoir qui d'Amber ou nous obtiendrons la garde d'Evan. Tanya Denali s'était mise en mode « Yenne acharnée » et contre-attaquait déjà les plans de l'avocat d'Amber, alors Rose et moi étions un peu rassurée face à l'importance qu'elle accordait à notre affaire.

« Papa ? Tata Alice elle dit que si on est pas dans la voiture dans cinq minutes on va être en retard et maman, elle va pas être très très contente ! » Me sortit Evan de ma rêverie tout en me tendant le téléphone.

J'attrapais Evan dans mes bras après avoir envoyé Alice boulé. J'avais rapidement attaché Evan dans son siège avant de me mettre en route. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas tomber dans les embouteillages, mais lorsque j'arrivais c'est une Alice furieuse que j'aperçus en premier.

« Bordel, Jasper et coincé dans les embouteillages ! Il ne sait pas dans combien de temps ils vont arriver, Rosalie est plus que stressés et si ils ne sont pas là dans dix minutes, le maire passera au couple suivant ! » Cria-t-elle furieuse.

Finalement, tout ne se passais pas comme prévu. Esmé s'occupait d'Evan assise, dans un salon d'attente alors que moi, j'entamais une cigarette pour calmer mon stress. Edward tentait de me distraire avec Amélia.

Cinq minutes passèrent lorsque tout à coup je vis Rosalie arriver en courant, Jasper sur les talons. Elle portait une robe blanche près du corps toute simple, avec un ruban bleu ciel autour de la taille.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, un soulagement énorme s'empara de moi. Finalement, j'eu à peine le temps de l'embrasser que déjà Alice nous ordonnait de nous diriger vers la salle ou le maire nous attendait.

Nous n'étions pas nombreux, juste Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, les enfants, Carlisle le mari d'Esmé et ma mère était là. Puis soudain, j'observais plus minutieusement les gens présent dans la salle et mon regard croisa le regard bleu glacial d'un homme que je reconnaitrais entre mille : Le père de Rosalie. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de lui. Rosalie avait ses yeux, son sourire crispé. Et son sanglot étouffé derrière sa main m'indiqua que j'avais raison.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le serra doucement dans ses bras alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille. Il lui ordonna gentiment de me rejoindre afin que le maire impatient puisse commencer. Je lui jetais un dernier coup d'œil, le remerciant silencieusement d'avoir fait le déplacement.

La cérémonie n'eut rien de romantique, il était clairement visible que le maire était blasé de dire son discours qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois répété, mais nous nous en moquions, tout ce qui importait c'était que nous finissions mariés. Et ce fut le cas, moins d'une heure plus tard.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à descendre à l'étage en dessous pour remplir les papiers d'adoptions pour que Rosalie devienne officiellement sa mère, elle se figea violemment. Je ne compris que lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'Amber, qui se tenait là, négligemment contre le mur juste en face.

Rosalie me tendit son bouquet avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demande Rose.

-Voyons, mon invitation a dû se perdre en route, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous feriez mieux de partir, Amber. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. » Lui répondis ma femme d'une voix douce mais ferme.

J'attrapais Evan doucement afin de l'écarter de sa mère le plus possible.

« Je ne partirais pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre ce qu'il me reste ! S'emporta Amber.

-Je vous demanderais de ne pas faire de scène et de vous en allez. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le répèterais. Vous êtes en train de gâcher cette journée et de faire peur à mon petit garçon.

-Vous n'êtes rien pour lui ! Cria Amber

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, très chère… Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez mis au monde que vous êtes sa mère et au dernière nouvelles, je suis celle qu'il appelle ''Maman''. Méditez là-dessus. Bonne continuation. » Conclu Rosalie, avant de se diriger vers moi et de prendre Evan dans ses bras, m'emboitant le pas pour aller remplir les papiers.

C'est avec soulagement que j'observe Rosalie imposer sa signature en bas du dernier formulaire. C'est officiel, Rosalie est ma femme, et Evan est son fils aux yeux de la loi.

La première manche est gagnée.


	40. Chapter 40

**Et bien voilà, je poste aujourd'hui l'épilogue de cette fiction. **

**Je ne pense pas écrire de suite ou d'Outtake.**

**Je remercie chacune d'entre vous, pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissée, les compliments, les mises en favoris... **

**J'espère vous retrouver sur UN CHOIX DE VIE.**

**Epilogue**

« Maman ! Eva a encore changé de vêtements ! cria mon fils

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste mis une jupe ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Voilà à quoi ressemble ma vie depuis douze ans maintenant. Evan a eu dix-neuf ans la semaine dernière, Eva, elle, va sur ses quatorze ans et se comporte déjà comme une adolescente en crise, ce qui exaspère mon grand garçon au plus haut point… Mais qui nous fait mourir de rire Emmett et moi.

Evan est un beau jeune homme maintenant, il a le charisme de son père, si bien que la plupart de ses amis sont des filles. Il est sérieux dans ses études et veux devenir avocat, comme son père. Il est notre fierté.

Evan est officiellement devenu mon fils, deux mois après notre mariage à Emmett et moi, le jugement a été favorable pour nous et Amber n'a officiellement plus aucuns droits sur lui. Cependant, nous lui avons laissé un droit de visite, une fois par mois dès qu'Evan a été prêt, puis aussi souvent qu'il l'a souhaité.

Aujourd'hui, il entretient de bonne relation avec elle, nous, nous la côtoyons peu, mais lorsque cela doit arriver, nous tentons de rester courtois et jusqu'à présent, tout ce passe bien.

L'année prochaine, Evan va entrer à l'université et cela inquiète Emmett, mais il refuse d'en parler avec lui.

Evan m'a confié vouloir vivre seul dans un appartement, alors je tente tant bien que mal de trouver un compromis avec lui pour faire avaler plus facilement la pilule à Emmett.

« Evan, laisse ta sœur porter sa jupe s'il te plais. Elle mettra un legging de toute façon, alors ne panique pas comme ça. » Criais-je du bas de l'escalier.

Emmett était dans le salon en train de lire le journal lorsqu'il me jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Laisse-le Rose, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète. Hier il est tombé sur l'un des soutien-gorge que tu lui as acheté le mois dernier, tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a fait… » Ria-t-il.

Je me retiens alors de lui rappeler la tête que lui avait fait le jour où notre fille est fièrement venue lui annoncé qu'elle avait ses premières menstruations. De toute façon, Maddy s'en chargeait bien assez souvent.

L'école marchait bien, les inscriptions pour l'année prochaine étaient déjà bouclées, si bien que nous devions tous (Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi) abattre une quantité de travail colossale avant de pouvoir partir en vacances.

Evan allait repartir pour l'université et mon humeur était d'ailleurs morose à cause de ça.

J'avais développé une relation fusionnelle avec lui et nous n'aimions pas nous séparer, mais je savais que bientôt, il allait avoir une vraie vie d'adulte…

Emmett et moi avions réussi notre vie.

Nous avions deux enfants merveilleux, une belle maison, de bons emplois…

Nous étions passés par bien des étapes, mais nous étions faits de ce que nous avions accompli et l'amour que nous nous portions n'avait pas d'égale.

« Oh, Rosie ! On part à la Réunion, j'ai déjà réservé nos billets. » Conclu Emmett en rangeant ses lunettes dans son étui.

Je lui jetais un regard, il avait vieillit depuis toutes ses années. De légères rides d'expressions marquaient ses traits aujourd'hui, mais j'étais certaine de le trouver beau jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Emmett était l'homme de ma vie et rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureuse que la vie que je menais à présent.

**O_FIN_O**

**Merci à Rokia pour sa correction et sa rapidité**

**Encore merci à vous toutes.**


End file.
